


By Your Side

by Lady_Clara



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cottage Living, Dancing, First Kiss, First Time, Flowers, Happy Ending, Healing & Recovery, Heartwarming, Intimacy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), References to the Tragedy of Duscur, Requited Love, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Takes place in Duscur post-rebuild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clara/pseuds/Lady_Clara
Summary: After the success of the years-long rebuilding efforts, Dedue and Dimitri travel to Duscur for the celebration of the nation’s one year anniversary since declaring independence from Fódlan. They settle into an old yet charming riverside cottage given to them for their visit and, over the course of their stay, contemplate the future while slowly coming to understand their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 39
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining this journey! First, I want to clarify the tags a bit:
> 
> At its core, this fic is about Dimitri and Dedue gradually coming to realize their love for each other in sweet, heartwarming ways. In reference to the M rating, there are some depictions of and allusions to sexual content in later chapters. In reference to the mental health issues tag, some chapters include characters dealing with PTSD, panic attacks, and anxiety. There are also references to the Tragedy of Duscur and the resulting discrimination, the war, and past deaths. While these aren't the main focuses of the story, I'm making a note of them just in case.
> 
> More than anything, this fic is a hopeful, slow burn love story featuring a charming little cottage in Duscur, the meaning of the word “home,” and Dimitri and Dedue deeply caring about each other as they always have. I hope you enjoy it!

Dimitri made a promise to Dedue long ago. He kept his word, though Dedue never doubted he would. 

The mountains of Duscur rise up from the water’s edge as the sky embraces the light of the morning sun. Dedue stares out at them from the open seas aboard the ship en route to his homeland. Though all visits to Duscur are special to him, this particular one has a great deal of significance. The nation is holding the Celebration of Duscur in observance of the one year anniversary since it declared its independence from Fódlan, and he and Dimitri have been invited to attend.

A few paces in front of him at the ship’s helm, he hears Catherine laugh at something while Shamir glares at her. The two former knights have been taking turns steering the ship they’ve been using to travel the world together since the war ended, taking odd jobs here and there. One such job has been ushering Dimitri and Dedue back and forth between Faerghus and Duscur for a number of years as part of the Kingdom’s efforts to aid in Duscur’s rehabilitation. 

Last year, after the success of the extensive rebuilding efforts, Dedue and Dimitri traveled to Duscur for the independence ceremony. The newly elected Leader of Duscur conducted the official transfer of power with the King of Faerghus in what was as joyous an occasion as it was solemn. The land should never have needed rebuilding in the first place. The Tragedy of Duscur should never have occurred. The resulting discrimination had unjustly clung to Dedue and the people of his homeland everywhere they went, and the images of bloodshed had permeated Dimitri’s mind for as long as Dedue has known him. 

Fortunately, when he ascended the throne more than half a decade ago, Dimitri was granted the resources he needed to aid the citizens of Duscur in their rebuilding process. Dedue had requested to spearhead the efforts on the Kingdom’s end, and Dimitri had of course accepted and assured Dedue he’d be by his side every step of the way throughout the years-long, multiple-voyage process. Together, they worked with the people living in Duscur to rebuild the land and the trust between the two nations, and though there is still more work to be done, Duscur reached a point where it could securely declare its independence from Fódlan. The independence ceremony was an emotional one, and once it was over and they were back in their accommodations and Dedue had time to process the weight of what he felt, he had fallen to his knees in tears. Dimitri had swept him up in his arms and held him tightly the way Dedue had done the same for him on so many occasions throughout their healing process. 

Though it is customary for a king to have a multitude of knights and royal guards escort him on missions like these, Dimitri insisted from the beginning that only he and Dedue needed to be the ones traveling there. He argued that bringing a large caravan of Faerghans would make the people of Duscur fearful of retaliation, and he did not want anyone to live in fear anymore. His advisors relented on the grounds that Dedue is technically Lead Royal Guard and more than capable of protecting the king on his own, though when Dimitri appointed him as such, he implored Dedue to see himself not as a vassal but as an equal and a friend, just with a title that allowed him to be close to the king per Dedue’s request. 

Fortunately, no one ever has to worry about the safety of the Kingdom while they are away since it is left in Lead Councilor Annette’s very capable hands. She has been a resolute leader since her election into the King’s Council, and the people of Fódlan admire her greatly for her upbeat attitude and hardworking demeanor, as does Dedue. The three of them had developed a close friendship back at Garreg Mach that continued to grow as she joined the King’s Council and worked with them on initiatives to help the people of Fódlan. Nowadays, they are so close that she calls herself an unofficial sibling. 

The rebuilding process has not been simple, though no one expected it to be. The King's Council has received criticism from Kingdom residents for its focus on Duscur, but each time they do, Dimitri reminds them it has always been one of his most important initiatives, ever since he was a prince. He promised Dedue he would see his homeland thrive again, and he took that promise seriously. He tells critics it is the least he can do for the man who saved his life countless times, and the least he can do for the people of Duscur who were unfairly slaughtered and left to suffer in the subsequent destruction. He was not welcomed or trusted by the majority of people living in Duscur at first, but with Dedue’s assurance, the trust has continued to build over time. 

Now, Duscur is on the path to flourishing again, its culture and its people and its infrastructure thriving once more. Dedue’s heart swells with pride every time he visits. It is like watching a field of flowers bloom anew after its lands were razed to destruction. Children smile, people cook feasts together, and the whole atmosphere seems more joyful and energized. It is a sight to behold. 

Dimitri vowed to be by his side through the process, and sure enough, he accompanied Dedue on every trip having packed all the supplies Dedue asked him to bring. Dimitri deferred to Dedue on every decision about how the rebuilding should go, helped him construct every building and piece of infrastructure, and never centered himself in the middle of the process. The first few visits were difficult for both of them – Dedue questioned if he could ever do a good enough job for his people, who deserved perfection, and images of the Tragedy kept flashing into Dimitri’s mind. It was the same for Dedue when he was first brought back to Duscur to heal his wounds all those years ago. But they persevered, and they were there for each other through it all. 

Dedue can’t help but envision what it would be like to live in Duscur again. It would be a quieter life, one where he could garden and fish and cook Duscur cuisine without feeling judging eyes on him like he still does from time to time in Faerghus. The King’s Council has done much to dispel the lingering discrimination surrounding Duscur, but Dedue knows it will take time before that is fully accomplished. 

He has wonderful friendships in Faerghus and values his time spent with Ashe and Annette and Mercedes. But Duscur calls to his heart. 

And then there is Dimitri. The man he wishes to be with always. Not because he needs to be, not because it is his duty as his royal guard to do so, but because the two have forged a bond that Dedue treasures dearly. In the deepest corners of his desires, the ones he will not allow himself to dwell on for long, he pictures himself living a quiet life in Duscur with Dimitri by his side, both of them happy and healthy. 

But that is a life he cannot have. 

Dimitri has pointed out before how happy Dedue looks when they are in Duscur and has told him he can move back any time without problem, though he looked sad when he said it. Dedue secretly longs for both of those things – a life in Duscur and a life beside Dimitri. But it would not be possible to have both. Dimitri is a king who must stay in Fhirdiad to rule and produce heirs. 

As if conjured by his thoughts, Dimitri emerges from below deck. Dedue had urged him to get rest in the cabins before they arrived. As he rubs sleep out of his eye and squints until it adjusts to the sunlight, he gives Dedue a bright smile and looks at him like he is the most precious person in the world. He doesn’t just tell Dedue he is cherished – he really does look at him in a way that drives home the point. When he first started doing it, Dedue had to look away for how bright it was. 

“Did you have a restful nap?” Dedue asks. 

Dimitri nods, though his smile falters as he searches Dedue’s face. “Something is troubling you.” 

They know each other too well. 

“I was lost in thought,” Dedue answers. 

Dimitri takes a seat next to him on the bench attached to the deck of the ship. “Do you wish to share what it was about?” 

Dedue looks out into the horizon. “About Duscur, and the future.” 

The wood creaks as Dimitri lightly grips the bench. “I would like to know the future you most wish for, Dedue. If you feel comfortable speaking of it.” 

Dedue cannot tell him how he longs for a future comprised of two things he cannot have concurrently. So he settles for the present. “Celebrating the anniversary of Duscur’s independence is the future I hoped for,” he answers. “That hope is now a reality.” 

“It is, because of the hard work you and everyone in Duscur put in.” Dimitri smiles wistfully. “I hope you will one day share with me the future you desire beyond that.” 

“I will,” Dedue replies, though he is not certain he ever could. “For now, it will be an honor to celebrate what Duscur has achieved in its first year of independence.” 

Dimitri takes Dedue’s hand in his and gives it a light squeeze. Their friendship has become so easy nowadays, so filled with light and mutual devotion. 

“It is your turn to rest,” Dimitri says. “Go get some sleep in the cabins below.” 

“I do not need to rest.” 

Dimitri pushes a stray lock of hair out of Dedue’s face. “The circles under your eyes tell a different story. Please, Dedue. It will be a long day.” 

Dedue remembers being the one urging Dimitri to get sleep during wartime when he instead continued to stare into the ruins of the Cathedral with a sunken eye. He is glad that time is behind them. Nowadays, they both look out for each other’s health and their own more than they used to. So he acquiesces, takes his leave, and makes his way down to the cabins. 

* * *

As the sea breeze blows through his hair, Dimitri’s mind wanders. He wonders if Dedue will want to move back to Duscur now that the majority of the rebuilding he spearheaded has been completed. His friend’s happiness is one of his top priorities, and he wants to spend the rest of his life dedicated to Dedue’s wellbeing the way Dedue has been so dedicated to his. He has told Dedue many times he wishes for him the live the life he desires most, and if that includes living in Duscur, Dimitri would never keep him from doing so. But Dedue insists his ideal life entails being by Dimitri’s side. Dimitri wishes to be by Dedue’s side as well, and he is grateful their ideal futures seem to align, though he is not sure if Dedue says as much because it really is what he wants or if it’s solely out of a sense of duty. 

Dimitri understands what it’s like to have a powerful sense of duty. It is what he feels towards the Kingdom, towards Duscur, and towards those around him, especially those who are suffering. He has tried to be a good king, has tried to make everyone happy, but the weight of the crown has felt inordinately heavy lately. To have the title of king thrust upon him when was not fully healed from the atrocities of war was difficult to handle, and it still is. The responsibility he feels for the wellbeing of his people is immense, but he has gone too long ignoring his own wellbeing. He has spent so many sleepless nights worrying about anything and everything, sometimes going catatonic at the prospect of having to be a king every day for the rest of his life. It is a role he takes seriously, one he had been groomed for since boyhood, but he is not sure he can do it much longer. 

He must. He has to. 

Sometimes, though, he catches himself yearning for a quiet little life, one where he can spend the rest of his days with Dedue rebuilding the areas of Duscur that still need it, stringing up laundry in the backyard of some simple house as opposed to a castle, learning how to cook Dedue’s favorite meals, helping him tend a garden even though Dimitri lacks the kind of green thumb Dedue has. But then he feels too guilty for those thoughts, like he’s abandoning the people of Fódlan, like he’s disappointing his late father and Rodrigue and all those who worked hard to secure his place on the throne. 

Like he’s envisioning a future different from the one Dedue would want for himself. 

The sound of boots clacking against the deck of the ship jostles him out of his thoughts. 

“What’s on your mind, kid?” Catherine asks as she approaches him. “You look a little pale. Not getting seasick, are you?” 

Dimitri shakes his head. “Can I ask you a question, Catherine?” 

She sits down next to him on the same bench. “As long as it’s one I know the answer to.” 

Dimitri wonders whether it’s too personal a question to ask, but he decides to proceed. “When you left the Knights of Seiros, did you feel…guilty?” 

If Catherine thinks it’s a strange question, she doesn’t say as much. “Nope! Once Lady Rhea stepped down as Archbishop and I saw to it that she was safe and sound again, it was time to quit.” She pats the sword attached to her belt. “Traveling around the world with Thunderbrand and my favorite partner by my side has been great. And when we’ve had enough traveling, we settle down in her homeland of Dagda for a while. Have you ever eaten grilled Dagdan beast meat? Once you do, you’ll seriously want to settle down there, too.” She props her feet up on the bench in front of them. “Anyway, I wouldn’t trade what I have now for anything else.” 

“Feet off the furniture,” Shamir calls from the helm like she has eyes stuck to the back of her head. 

Catherine pouts, but does as she’s asked. “Yes, _partner dearest_.” 

Dimitri admires Catherine’s zest for life, but there is still more weighing on his mind. “Yet you had pledged yourself to the Knights of Seiros. Do you ever regret not fulfilling that duty until the end of your days?” 

Catherine looks surprised. “Me? Live with regret? Not a chance!” She leans back on her hands and looks up at the clouds. “Besides, I pledged my loyalty to Lady Rhea more so than the Knights, and even _she_ relinquished her post. She knew it was the right thing to do for her health and for her people.” She looks back at Dimitri quizzically. “What’s with these questions, anyway?” 

Dimitri searches for an answer and speaks again after taking the time to find it. “I have been thinking about the future – the Kingdom’s, Dedue’s, my own…” He looks down and fidgets with his hands in his lap. “As I have told you before, it is not possible for me to put my own desires before the good of the Kingdom.” 

“Of course it’s possible, you just won’t let yourself,” Catherine says, and that entirely correct assessment cuts Dimitri. “What are your desires, anyway?” 

“I want the people of this world to be happy,” he answers truthfully. 

Catherine narrows her eyes at him. “I get that, but I asked what _your_ desires are.” 

“I answered you with honesty,” Dimitri replies. “I cannot be content if others are unhappy. If the people I oversee are unhappy.” 

“Let’s put the Kingdom and the crown aside for a minute,” Catherine suggests. “If you weren’t the king, what kind of life would you want to live?” 

Her question brings up that sharp pang of guilt he feels whenever he pictures what that kind of life might look like. He looks back out at the mountains of Duscur rising up in the horizon. “A simple life. A quiet one where I can focus on one task at a time – helping people one at a time – as opposed to many at once like the crown requires. And perhaps, when I am older, I can adopt children orphaned like I was and give them a family and a peaceful life.” It would be more accurate to tack on _with Dedue_ at the end of any of those sentences, but he cannot bring himself to do it not knowing if those are things Dedue would want. 

Catherine nods. “Sounds like that kind of life would suit you. You’ve always been a big softie.” 

“Hey, slacker,” Shamir calls over from the ship’s wheel. “It’s your turn to steer.” 

Dimitri detects a great deal of fondness in the look Catherine casts Shamir. He is happy to see how friendly they have become since the war ended, deciding to spend their days sailing around the world together with Shamir’s home of Dagda as their main base. He remembers the look of abject horror on Catherine’s face when they rescued a weakened Rhea from the Empire. It brings him joy to see her smiling now. 

“Hold your horses, partner. I’ll be there in a minute,” Catherine shouts back. She turns to Dimitri. “I’ll leave you with this. Lady Rhea and I knew when it was time to quit and settle down elsewhere. And once Shamir and I talked, we figured out we wanted the same kind of adventurous life.” She juts her chin towards Duscur’s mountains in the distance. “Maybe you should follow my example and think about settling down in _your_ partner’s homeland.” 

By the time Dimitri has processed what Catherine is implying, she is already at the wheel throwing one arm over Shamir’s shoulder while steering with the other. 

* * *

Dedue emerges from the cabins feeling rested and reprises his seat on the bench next to Dimitri. 

“We’re almost there!” Catherine calls out from the helm. “Beach is right ahead!” 

“They have enough good eyes between them, Catherine,” Shamir states. “I think they can see it.” 

Dedue bends his head down towards the floorboards, his tied-up long hair cascading over his shoulder, a smile stretching across his face. Maybe it’s post-nap euphoria, but his heart feels lighter now with the realization that he is almost back in his homeland to celebrate a happy occasion. 

From his peripheral vision, he sees Dimitri lean forward and look up at him, a smile growing across his face, too. 

“I have been looking forward to this particular visit for a long time,” Dedue says as an explanation for his expression. “To be able to do it by each other’s side is a joy I could not have imagined.” 

Dimitri joins their hands, and they remain linked for the rest of the journey. 

* * *

The mountains in the distance grow taller as the land draws nearer. Soon, Catherine and Shamir are docking their ship onto Duscur’s eastern shoreline. 

Dimitri and Dedue thank the two for yet again getting them safely to their destination. As they say their goodbyes, Catherine thumps Dimitri on the back. “Remember what I told you.” 

Dimitri smiles. “I will. Thank you for your words of advice.” 

Someone pulls him backward so silently he never would have heard it coming. He whips his head around and is met with Shamir’s serious gaze. 

“I remember the way you looked when you came back to Garreg Mach thinking your partner was dead,” she says with an even voice. “It reminded me of the state I was in the time I lost mine. It was devastating.” She looks over at Catherine standing by the ship's railing. “My current partner means a lot to me. I make sure she knows it. You should do the same for yours.”

Shamir almost never opens up about her feelings, so Dimitri takes in the weight of her words. “I appreciate that, Shamir. Thank you.” 

“Go,” she replies. “This is an important visit. Be there for him.” 

Dimitri nods, gathers his luggage, and disembarks with Dedue. 

* * *

Sure enough, an elderly woman with her curly hair pulled back and a cane in her hand is waiting for them at the side of the ship when they set foot on dry land. 

She peers up at them and adjusts her glasses. “Either you two get taller every time you come here, or I’m getting shorter,” she says. “I really hope the former is true and not the latter.” 

Dimitri and Dedue exchange a smile. 

“It is good to see you too, Nell,” Dedue greets. 

“It truly is,” Dimitri adds. 

Sharp-witted and full of the wisdom only a woman of her age and skillset could possess, Nell is one of Dedue’s favorite people in the world. She is the healer who nursed him back to health after he sacrificed himself to save Dimitri from imprisonment. The people of Duscur had rescued him from his impending execution and had brought him to Nell’s house, where unbeknownst to anyone in Fódlan he stayed for five years until he felt healthy enough to return to Dimitri’s side. The first time Dedue had introduced Dimitri to Nell, Dimitri had fallen to his knees, tearfully thanking her for healing Dedue’s grave wounds and being one of the greatest reasons he is still alive. 

As the ship pulls away from the beach, Catherine leans over the railing and waves. “Looking good as always, Nell!” she shouts. “Take good care of her, boys!” 

“Be real, Catherine,” Nell shouts back. “ _I’ll_ be the one taking care of _them_!” 

Dedue smiles as Nell waves to the ship sailing away. 

Dimitri pulls a wrapped box out of one of his bags and waits for Nell to transfer her cane to the inside of her elbow before he hands it over. “Please accept this gift from Dedue and I to you.” 

Nell unwraps it and sniffs the contents. 

“It is bread baked with herbs grown in Faerghus,” Dedue explains. “I recall that you enjoy the taste and smell of herbs grown in colder climates like Fhirdiad, where we live.” 

She looks back and forth between the two of them with a raised brow. “Which one of you baked this? The answer will dictate whether I’m looking forward to eating it or not.” 

It is no surprise that one of them excels in his cooking prowess while the other can hardly crack an egg without breaking the shell into a thousand little pieces. 

Dedue can’t suppress a smile. “We baked it together.” 

Nell harrumphs. “Then I suppose I’ll be half excited to eat it.” She puts it in the large basket strapped to her shoulders. Dedue and Dimitri both know better than to ask her if they can carry the basket for her – she will refuse and chide them for thinking she’s anything other than a spry, sturdy individual at the ripe age of eighty-two. 

“Well, then. I’ve got good news and bad news about your accommodations for this trip,” she says. “Follow me to where you’ll be staying, and I’ll explain on the way.” 

She gestures with her cane, and the two men follow as she walks inland. 

Dedue breathes in the clean air of Duscur. A breeze sweeps his back, and his intuition tells him this visit will see many changes. Good changes, ones that will usher in a new dawn. Once the Celebration of Duscur has ended, perhaps he will even share with Dimitri thoughts about the future he has been keeping close to his heart. For now, he is happy they are still part of each other’s present. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: accommodations tour!


	2. Chapter 2

Nell leads Dedue and Dimitri through a lushly forested area of Duscur en route to their accommodations for the trip. The dirt path they walk on is flanked by an endless row of trees so tall their branches seem to graze the sky, for which Dedue is grateful. The area remained untouched by the Tragedy, and it is comforting to know these same trees lived in Duscur back when he did, and probably existed in this very spot long before he was even born. He appreciates the new developments in Duscur’s buildings and infrastructures that have allowed the nation to function better, but it is special to come across places and things that survived the darkest part of Duscur’s history, like old moss-covered bridges, tall trees with bark that shows their antiquity, and buildings with stone exteriors constructed in the old style of architecture. Aside from that, he has always admired walking through Duscur’s natural beauty, finding it cleansing to his mind. He hopes he and Dimitri have some time to take long, mind-cleansing walks together during their stay.

“The good news first,” Nell starts. “Now that Duscur is thriving again, our population has been booming, and new families have been moving into what were once empty houses left and right. The wombs of Duscur certainly are fertile ones, let me tell you. I’ve delivered enough babies to form my own army if I wanted to.”

Dedue longs for her wit whenever he’s away.

“Now the bad news,” Nell continues. “That means there’s only one place left, and it’s a bit outside of the city center and more run-down than what a king is probably used to. But hey, it’s available.”

“We are grateful for any accommodations you provide us,” Dedue assures.

Nell shrugs. “We’ll see if that opinion holds once you see it.”

Despite her age, Nell never loses her pace, and she uses their walk to catch them up on the happenings since their last visit. Dedue is pleased to hear the nation has been doing well, still recovering but more invigorated than it has been in a long time.

After a while, he begins to hear a faint rush of water that gets more audible the further they progress into the forest. Finally, they arrive upon a clearing in the trees. Beyond it, there is only one structure visible – a secluded thatched roof cottage built along the banks of a river. As it comes closer into view, Dedue can see the colorful overgrown flowers and weeds that snake their way up the tiny cottage’s crumbling façade between the cracks of the stone that make up its exterior. Adjacent to it is a garden plot that appears totally untamed, like it has not been tended in ages, with random patches of flowers poking out of the ground here and there. The wooden fence around the perimeter of the cottage has splinters and missing pickets in several places.

It is the kind of place reminiscent of Old Duscur and almost certainly is from that era.

It is the kind of place meant for a quiet life.

It is the kind of place Dedue aches for.

“Well, here we are,” Nell announces.

“It’s perfect,” Dedue and Dimitri say in unison, catching each other by surprise and laughing softly.

“Come along, I’ll give you a tour. Not that there’s much to show.”

Nell swings the rickety gate open, and the two follow her as she effortlessly locates the stepping stones leading up to the front door amid the overgrown grass. “Oh.” She pauses as she reaches for the handle of the door and turns her head to face them. “I should warn you. Someone has already made herself quite at home here, so you’ll have to share the cottage with her.”

Dedue nods. “That is not a problem, so long as the occupant is agreeable to sharing it with us.” 

“We’ll see what she thinks,” Nell says with a wry smile. She turns the knob and opens the creaky door, and the peaceful sounds of the river are suddenly replaced with jarring, loud barking. A beagle leaps out of the threshold and jumps all around Dimitri and Dedue.

“Meet Lulu, your roommate.” Nell leans down and scratches the hound behind its ears. “She’s easily excitable, but when she tires out, she’ll sleep for ages.” Lulu sits at Nell’s feet and leans her head up into the scratch. “She jumps in and out of that window over there and comes and goes as she pleases, so you may see a lot of her or just a little.”

Dimitri squats down and holds his hand out to the dog. “Are you alright with us staying here, Lulu?”

The beagle bypasses his hand and puts her paws up on his knee, rigorously sniffing his face before she decides to lick his cheek. Dimitri laughs and pets the top of Lulu’s head. Dedue thinks it may be the most adorable sight he has ever seen.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Nell says. “Come inside, I’ll show you the rest. We did the best we could to clean it up before you got here.”

The three walk through the doorway and onto the pine wood flooring of the cottage interior, Lulu at their heels. The main room appears to be a small kitchen and dining area. Nell points out a stone hearth, counter space with bowls and utensils for cooking, a wooden table with benches on each side, and a few cushions and a bedroll pushed up against the wall that she says she’ll explain later. She opens a pantry she and her friends stocked with food and supplies for their stay, for which the two thank her profusely. Off to the right of the main room is a smaller room with a washbasin and a storage closet that has fishing rods propped against it. Once she finishes showing them the towels and sundries she put in the closet, she walks back into the main room and guides them to the bedroom on the other side, shaking her head as she walks to it.

“More bad news,” she begins. “The bedroom only has one bed, and it’s a size that’s suitable for a little lady like me. I don’t know how two giants like you will be able to fit on it. That’s why I put those cushions and that bedroll in the main room. If you have to, one of you can sleep on those instead.”

Dedue peers inside once she opens the bedroom door, and sure enough, there is one small bed with a straw-stuffed mattress and dilapidated wooden frame pushed up against one side of the wall with a desk and a chair pushed up against the opposite wall.

He turns to Dimitri. “You can have the bed. I will sleep on the bedroll.”

“You most certainly will not,” Dimitri states. “It is not a problem, Nell. Dedue and I have shared tent space much smaller. We will be just fine.”

Nell shrugs. “If you say so.” She points her cane towards the window. “Let me show you around outside. That’s the real selling point.” They clear space for her to walk past them and follow her out the door. Lulu decides to plop herself under the table in the main room for a nap.

“The best part is the river here,” Nell points out as they walk towards the riverbank. “It’s freshwater, so it’s good for drinking, fishing, and bathing. Just watch out for the loaches that dwell at the bottom. They’ll nip you.” She makes a biting motion with her hand.

The thing that really catches Dedue’s eye is a resplendent willow tree with green leaves dipping into the river that form a curtain around a large rock jutting out of the water.

It must catch Dimitri’s eye, too, since he walks over to it and puts a hand over the gnarled trunk. “This tree is exquisite,” he says.

“I am taken by it as well,” Dedue adds.

Nell pats the tree trunk. “A fine specimen indeed. I used the bark from this very willow tree for pain relief when Dedue was in my care.”

“Is that so?” Dimitri says. He runs his fingers over it more reverently. “Then I am even more grateful for its existence.”

In a patch of overgrown land at the side of the cottage walls, Nell touches a trellis sticking up from the ground with unruly plants tangled around it. “There _was_ a garden here, but you won’t find much of anything to harvest from it now.” She motions nearby to two iron chairs and a round table with an intricate mosaic laid atop it. “At least you have a nice place to take your meals or your tea outside.”

Dedue takes a closer look at the mosaic and notices it depicts the same fan shape as the earring he wears, one of the emblems of Duscur, along with a small sigil next to it – one he hasn’t seen in years.

“Something caught your eye?” Nell asks.

Dedue touches a finger to the smooth mosaic, awestruck. “This ironwork – this was done by my family,” he says, astonished to be speaking those words. “The Molinaro sigil was included in the mosaic here.” He cannot believe his eyes.

Nell peers over it. “Ah, yes. Your family was made up of exceptional blacksmiths. Everyone in Duscur coveted their furniture. The person who owned this cottage way back when must have purchased the table and chairs from them.”

Next to him, Dimitri gapes at it. “It is masterful work.” Dedue’s expression must be worrying since Dimitri puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, a sign that wordlessly tells Dedue he is here for him.

“They were very talented,” Dedue says. His shock is soon replaced by nostalgia, which is then replaced by gratitude for having a small piece of his family’s legacy still alive and at the place they are staying, no less.

Nell looks around in every direction and nods. “Yep, well, I think that’s everything. The place is yours.” She hands Dedue an old brass key. “Any questions?”

“Thank you, Nell,” Dedue says as he touches his hand to his heart. “We truly appreciate the work you have done to set up these accommodations.” He sees so much potential in the little cottage. He could fix up the garden and grow crops, cut the weeds and highlight the beauty of the flowers hiding beneath. His mind sees everything he can do to make this place a home.

Then he reminds himself it is just temporary accommodations for their stay, which will not last forever.

“Wish I could give you something nicer, particularly since this visit is a big one. But you’ll have to make do for now,” she replies.

“We will take good care of the place,” Dimitri affirms. “Thank you, Nell. For everything.”

Nell nods. “I’m just glad all three of us lived long enough to see Duscur back on its feet.” She taps her cane to the ground twice. “Anyway, you boys must be starving. Put your bags down and get settled in, then come to my house for lunch. Dayna’s over there now, and she wants to see you.”

Dayna, lauded as the Hero of Duscur, is the one who gathered the remaining survivors of Duscur and kept them safe after the Tragedy. One of her many accomplishments was orchestrating Dedue’s rescue from execution after he broke Dimitri out of imprisonment. As voted by the people, she was named Leader of Duscur, and Dimitri transferred the official power of rule to her at the independence ceremony last year.

Nell rummages through her bag and hands them a map with lines drawn from the cottage to several notable places including her house, bidding them farewell for the time being.

With that, Dimitri and Dedue are left alone in the little cottage.

Although not entirely alone. Their canine roommate is still napping in the main room.

* * *

Dimitri does not move his hand from Dedue’s shoulder in case Dedue needs it there a little longer. Seeing something his family once designed must bring on a wave of emotions for him. It certainly brings on a wave of emotions within Dimitri. He wishes Dedue’s family members were still alive so he could thank them every day for letting him befriend their amazing relative. Dedue speaks of his family from time to time, but it often seems painful for him, so Dimitri does not ask about them unless Dedue brings them up first.

“…Are you alright with staying here?” Dimitri asks after some silence.

Dedue nods, a soft smile on his face. “Yes. Are you?”

Dimitri was not lying when he said it was the perfect place, the kind of place his heart craves.

A place designed for a quiet life.

“More than all right. This cottage is lovely.” He removes his hand from Dedue’s shoulder and hovers it over the mosaic on the table. “It is all right if I…?”

“Touch it? Yes. My family inlaid the tiles carefully on their furniture pieces, so they should not come loose with just a simple touch.”

It is less about the strength of the material and more about the sacrosanctity of it. With Dedue’s permission, he runs his fingers lightly over the tiles still bright with color. He will never meet Dedue’s family, but he feels like he can sense them in their work. It’s a powerful feeling. “It truly is beautiful.”

Dedue smiles. “I do not remember whether or not I helped them make this particular piece. But their signature is in the handiwork, and I am grateful it is part of this cottage.” He walks over to the riverbank. “I admired riverside cottages like this one when I was younger. The land is suitable for gardening, and the fish are ample.” He puts a hand in the water and lets it rush past his fingers. “I find the sounds of the river to be soothing.”

Dimitri puts his hand on the bark of the willow tree again. It feels different now with the knowledge that it contributed to Dedue’s healing process. Like something holy. “Then I am glad we will be staying here during our visit.”

He walks over to Dedue and matches his squatting position alongside the riverbank, lifting his eyepatch to rest over the top of his head. Their knees brush as he angles himself over the river, scoops up a handful of water, and splashes it over his face. Soothing it is. The droplets drip down his face to his neck and into the grass. “The water is indeed refreshing.” After a long journey, the cooling sensation is a pleasant one.

“You will fall ill if you let the water soak into your clothes,” Dedue says. “Here.” He takes Dimitri’s chin in his hand and begins wiping his face dry with his shirtsleeve.

“But now the water is soaking into _your_ clothes,” Dimitri protests.

Dedue continues drying his face anyway, then tilts Dimitri’s chin up and gently wipes down his throat and across his collarbones.

Any further objections die on Dimitri’s lips. There is something about the softness of the sleeve and the tenderness of Dedue’s motions that set Dimitri’s heart aflutter. For a split second, he imagines this is his and Dedue’s everyday life, just being together by the river, knees lightly touching. But he shoves that thought aside. It is far too selfish a thought to have, and so distracting he will fall into the water if he is not careful.

Dedue stands up. “We can clean off in the river later tonight. We should make our way to Nell’s house sooner rather than later. We do not want to keep her or Dayna waiting. We’ll get an earful from Dayna if we do.” He extends his hand out.

Dimitri takes it and lifts himself off the ground. “Sounds like a plan.”

They set their bags down in the main room as quietly as they can so as not to startle Lulu and retrieve more gifts they’ve brought for Nell and Dayna. Shutting and locking the thick wooden door behind them with their map in hand, they navigate through the forest en route to Nell’s house.

Dimitri marvels at the height of the trees and the beauty of the sunlight filtering through them. Duscur’s many lushly forested areas are always a welcome sight. He sometimes wishes Faerghus was more abundant in its nature. Few things heal his mind more than long walks through the gardens or horseback rides through the scattered pine forests. Alas, the cold climate of Faerghus could not sustain the kind of plant life Duscur has, so Dimitri does his best to soak up the healing properties of Duscur’s nature while he can on his visits.

Suddenly, Dedue’s hand is on his waist, pulling him closer to his side. “Please be mindful of the poisonous plants here,” he says. “You are walking too close to the ones with red stems. Try to stay in the middle of the path.”

“I will.”

Dedue lets go of his waist, but Dimitri feels the protective touch as if it was still there. _I will be by your side when you need protecting, too_ , he wants to say, but wind blows through the trail and takes his words with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings for this chapter include a panic attack and references to past deaths.

Nell the healer lives in an area near the city center with many other residences, and each time Dedue visits, all of her neighbors shower him with a hero’s welcome. This visit is no different.

“The Paragon of Duscur has arrived!” people shout as he approaches.

The “Paragon of Duscur” epithet – designed to complement Dayna’s Hero of Duscur designation – was bestowed upon Dedue for his dedication to revitalizing the nation, and while he is honored to receive such appreciation, the fanfare is a bit daunting. At every turn, people bow in front of him and shake his hand, children bring him flowers, and couples introduce him to the babies they’ve named after him (which he will never get used to).

People have warmed up to Dimitri slowly over the course of his visits, but he still gets apprehensive looks in his direction, which he says he understands completely. Dedue continues to vouch for him unprompted. It is what Dimitri has done for him in Faerghus ever since he arrived at the royal castle after the Tragedy.

Once the neighborly greetings are finished, Nell ushers them into her house where a table is set with a delicious looking feast. There, the Leader of Duscur, Dayna, meets their eyes and puts her hands on her hips. She has let her dark hair grow long since their last visit, much like Dedue has with his own. “Look who the tides swept in,” she says with a smile.

Dayna is someone Dedue, along with all of Duscur, deeply admires. She embodies everything anyone could want in a leader: inner and outer strength, compassion, intelligence, wit, and resilience, to name a few. After the Tragedy, she rounded up the remaining survivors throughout Duscur and kept them safe, a voice of strength leading them through the ensuing difficulties and the sorrow. She used that same style of leadership to rescue Dedue from imprisonment when Fhirdiad was captured during the war. Even though she is still quite young – only a few years older than Dedue and Dimitri – the entire country looks up to her, young and old alike.

“It is a pleasure to be in your company again, Dayna,” Dimitri says as he touches his hand to his heart.

“It is good to see you,” Dedue adds.

“Likewise,” Dayna answers. She motions to two chairs. “Sit. Let’s eat.”

“We would first like to present you and Nell with gifts to thank you for your hospitality,” Dedue says.

Nell appears from the kitchen with a giant bowl of salad. “ _More_ gifts? You already gave me bread! What, did you bring an entire cargo ship of gifts with you?”

“It is but a small token of our gratitude,” Dimitri says, holding out a cylindrical velvet pouch with a blue ribbon. “For you, Nell.”

She takes it from him and undoes the ribbon to reveal a shiny canister of rose petal tea. “At least it’s a practical gift,” she says as she opens the lid of the canister and inhales the scent within. “This will go well with lunch today.”

With a bow of his head, Dedue presents to Dayna a handsome wooden box he carved himself.

Dayna laughs. “Such formality. You know you don’t have to act that way around me now that I’m the Leader of Duscur, right?” She accepts the box and opens it.

Dedue was not expecting to hear her gasp or to see a look of shock paint her features.

“I studied the jewelry design that was once prominent in Duscur and did my best to replicate the style,” he explains. “I thought perhaps you would like to wear these for the Celebration.”

Dayna takes a golden earring out of the box and holds it up with wide eyes. Few things can stun someone as tough as she is, but she appears awestruck. “I recognize these…” It glints in the light as she rotates her wrist to see the other side. “Ayla used to wear these.”

“Ayla?” Dimitri says, sounding surprised. “Your…”

“My sister, yes,” Dedue answers. “It is not the same pair as hers. Those were lost. I thought I would try my hand at making you a similar set since you were fond of the design like she was, if I am remembering correctly.”

“I was fond of everything about Ayla,” Dayna replies, nostalgia lacing her words.

Dedue’s older sister Ayla and Dayna were best friends from a young age, so close that Dayna practically became another older sister to Dedue as the years went by. He remembers the time Ayla came home in her teen years proudly declaring that she had had her first kiss. When Dedue asked with whom, she stared at him like it was a ludicrous question to pose. “Who would be worthy of these lips but Dayna?”

The next day, his sister was taken from this world.

“I don’t know what to say. These are breathtaking.” Dayna looks at the earrings with the same affection she used to look at Ayla – a look that pulls at Dedue’s heart. Nell shimmies up to her to get a closer look and seems equally impressed.

Dayna puts the earring back in the box and gives him a warm smile. “You truly are a man of many talents, Dedue. Thank you.” She kisses him on the cheek. “It will be a way to honor Ayla and combine tradition with the new direction of Duscur at the Celebration. I can’t wait to wear them.” She dips back into the box, picks out the golden bangle Dedue made to match the earrings, and slides it on her wrist. “This is too pretty to put back, so I’m wearing it now.”

Dedue smiles. He was worried the gifts would bring back painful memories of loss, but he is happy to see she looks delighted to receive them. He turns to Dimitri and sees him looking at him with…

 _No, I am imagining it_ , Dedue thinks. He knows he can’t be right, but it really does seem like Dimitri is looking at him with the same fondness Dayna used to look at Ayla. He looks away and pushes that suspicion out of his mind.

“That’s enough gifts for today,” Nell interjects. “Let’s eat before this all goes cold.”

“Seriously,” Dayna agrees. “I almost ate this entire spread waiting for you guys to get here. If you keep me waiting for one more second, I _will_.”

As they take their seats at the table, Nell explains that there are hard breads and soft breads (including the herb loaf Dimitri and Dedue baked), a hearty stew, a salad made from the plants grown in the vegetable garden Dedue helped to establish on an earlier trip, and freshly caught grilled herring. Dayna says there should be enough interesting textures for Dimitri to experience, and he thanks them profusely for their thoughtfulness.

Everyone at the table knows Dimitri lost his sense of taste long ago. He tripped up his words when finally disclosing it to Dedue some years ago, citing the guilt he felt about all of the effort and thoughtfulness Dedue puts into the meals he provides those he cares for and telling him that he shouldn’t waste his time putting in that kind of effort for someone who can’t taste. Dedue assured him it was not a waste of time, and ever since learning that fact, he and others have made foods Dimitri can at least appreciate the texture or smell of.

“Your feasts make my heart as full as my stomach,” Dimitri tells them.

Dedue hopes one day they can return the favor and cook Nell and Dayna a feast, one they can all eat outside the cottage at the iron table with the pretty mosaic his family forged. 

He realizes he’s getting ahead of himself. He reminds himself yet again that the cottage is temporary lodging.

Everyone passes dishes around and gathers food onto their plates. Dimitri and Dedue compliment Nell and Dayna on their hard work while Nell waves it off as she pours cups of freshly brewed rose petal tea using the tea leaves they brought for her. A meal at Nell’s on the day they arrive to Duscur has become an honored tradition on each trip, one Nell and Dayna seem ardent about carrying on. Once Dayna commits to something, she sees it through fully. It is yet another quality Dedue admires about her.

“Nell informed us that Duscur has been continuing to thrive since it became independent,” Dedue says. “I am glad to hear it.”

Dayna swallows a giant spoonful of stew and speaks around it. “You two have been here enough times in the past years to see the changes in atmosphere,” she replies. “I haven’t seen the people of Duscur this happy since the time we brought you home.”

 _Home._ The word leaves an impression on him.

“I was moved by the welcome I received when I was in Nell’s care,” he says, remembering the people cheering in the streets upon his return.

Nell guffaws. “I was moved, too – almost moved out of my own house for how many visitors kept trying to cram into it to see you!”

The two men smile at her quip, but Dayna does not. She sets her spoon down with a clang and stares at her plate with a serious expression. “We do what we can to keep Duscur and its people alive. Of course everyone was clamoring to see him – to confirm for themselves that someone had not been taken from this world like so many of their friends and family had been.”

“I am grateful for their support, as overwhelming as it was at times,” Dedue says. He remembers how a staggering number of people lined up outside of Nell’s house each day to visit him and bring him gifts while he was recovering. At some point, it became impossible to navigate around the room he was staying in without stepping on a bouquet of flowers. Nell joked that she might as well start a second job as a florist.

Dayna picks up her spoon and resumes eating, and Dedue continues to savor the feast. Moments later, however, he realizes something feels off. He looks next to him and notices Dimitri has stopped eating. His fork hovers above his plate, unmoving but for the shaking of the hand that is holding it. His eye appears unfocused. Dedue recognizes what is happening, so he puts a hand on Dimitri’s knee, a gesture he does when he notices Dimitri needs steadying, reassurance. Dimitri squeezes his hand in grateful acknowledgement without making eye contact, but gently removes it a second later and stands up.

“I sincerely apologize,” Dimitri announces to the table. “I am not – I am not feeling so well. If you give me leave, I will get some air outside for a moment.”

Without inquiring, Nell gets up and opens the door for Dimitri. He slumps out of it looking horrendously embarrassed. “I’m so sorry, Nell,” Dedue can hear him whisper.

She shakes her head. “Not necessary. Take as much time as you need.” She closes the door behind him and moves back to her seat.

Dedue has witnessed this before. Dimitri’s mind sometimes conjures up distressing images and emotions when sparked by something that brings back difficult memories of the past, and he requires time to let them pass. Dedue loathes not being able to help in the moment as it’s unfolding, but he will give Dimitri the needed space and then check on him.

“Please, continue eating,” he tells Nell and Dayna, knowing Dimitri would feel guilty if they didn’t. They have witnessed this before, too.

Dayna stirs her pot of stew. “I will not apologize for bringing up the Tragedy or the lives that were lost,” she says.

“No,” Dedue replies. “Neither he nor I would want you to.”

“Healing is a messy business,” Nell says as she cuts herself a slice of the herb bread. “Both bodies _and_ minds need a whole lot of time to recover.”

* * *

Dimitri leans on a nearby tree to stabilize himself and stares at the ground while his thoughts eat away at him. His brain started whirring at the table, memories of the Tragedy coming back to him in full force. He tried to suppress the noise, but it wouldn’t work. _They were murdered…they were all murdered…by my kingdom…by my fallen father’s men…Dedue’s entire family…my own father…I couldn’t stop it…why couldn’t I stop it…_

He feels his world close in on him. It’s hard to breathe. His chest tightens. His heartbeat quickens. His thoughts attack him from every angle of his brain.

_Dedue almost died because of me. He sacrificed himself so that I could live and keep my promise to Duscur. What if Cornelia had gotten to him before Dayna did? What if he was cut down in my place, like so many others were?_

All of the death and brutality he has witnessed, his father yelling out to him before he was murdered, the long and gruesome war – all at once, everything plays fresh in his mind.

This has happened on past trips, too. He would be hammering stakes into the ground for the construction of a bridge and suddenly remember driving a lance into an enemy, or images of the Tragedy would flash into his mind when fixing up locations he remembers traversing on that fateful day, or he would go rigid and unable to speak hearing stories from those who had suffered during and after the Tragedy. All Dimitri wants to do is help people, but the mental roadblocks he encounters add a layer of difficulty. He reminds himself it is all part of the long healing process, a journey he and Dedue have been on together since they first met.

He was finally able to quell the voices of the dead once the war ended, but he still gets moments of intensity in his mind followed by the paralysis that comes with so many emotions manifesting at once – shame, sadness, anger, grief. All he can do in the moment is try to breathe in and out the best he can, just like Mercedes taught him.

He is not sure how much time has passed, but at some point, he hears a door open and close. Turning his head, he finds Dayna approaching him. He looks back towards the ground, too ashamed to meet her eyes. She is someone he has revered with every fiber of his being since learning of her heroic acts. “I’m so sorry, Dayna.” He hates how weak his voice sounds. “I was hoping this sort of thing would not transpire this time around.”

Dayna doesn’t respond immediately. Out of the corner of his eye, Dimitri can see her lean against the side of the tree adjacent to him. He hears her sharply exhale.

“I have similar experiences,” she says. “Visions of the Tragedy still claw at me when I least expect it. Many nights, I do not sleep.”

Dimitri listens.

She continues. “I had to stay strong for the people who trusted me with their grief. But I needed to grieve, too. I needed to grieve for my loved ones. For Ayla.”

“I wish I could have prevented your grief,” Dimitri responds. “I wish Ayla was still alive.” He can hear how unsteady his voice is. “I wish the Tragedy had never happened.”

Dayna shakes her head. “You cannot change the past. Neither can I.” She moves away from the tree and stands in front of Dimitri with a determined stance. “I’m focused on the future and what I can do for the people I lead. I put one foot in front of the other and do what needs to be done, then I move onto the next thing that needs to be done, and so on and so forth, one step at a time.”

Dimitri vows to himself that he will try to do the same. “You’re right. Your guidance is very helpful, Dayna. Thank you.”

She extends her hand, and Dimitri takes it. He is surprised to see a grin grow across her face.

“For example,” she says, “one of the next things we’ll be doing is sharing a Duscur style dance at the Celebration.” She lifts up their joined hands and spins herself under them once. “Ask Dedue to prepare you for it.”

She starts walking back to the house, but Dimitri calls out to her.

She turns around and quirks up an eyebrow.

“I know I have said it many times before, but I will forever be grateful, beyond what words can describe, that you led the charge to rescue Dedue.”

Dayna’s shrugs it off. “The three of us and Nell have all saved each other in some literal or figurative way at some point, haven’t we? I’ve lost track, but I think the score’s even now.” She gives him a final grin and walks back into the house.

Dimitri thinks over Dayna’s words and continues to breathe in and out while leaning on the tree. Her advice reminds him of Petra, who used to tell him “one step before the next step” after she joined his side in the war. She declared Brigid’s independence shortly after the war ended and kept friendly ties with the Kingdom, exchanging letters with Dimitri to keep him abreast of goings-on in her land. He is happy to hear that she is doing well as queen of a recently independent nation. It brings him hope to see nations like Brigid and Duscur flourishing in their independence after so much strife.

Not long after Dayna’s departure, Dimitri hears the door open and close again. This time, it’s Dedue who approaches him. He offers him a sheepish smile in hopes it will quell his concern.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Dedue asks. “We can go back to our accommodations if you would like.”

Dimitri does not want to run away, nor does he want to disrupt their lunch more than he already has. “No, thank you, it’s all right. Dayna and Nell made such a wonderful feast, and we should partake in it fully.” He pushes himself off the tree, now able to stand on much firmer legs. The guilt still stings, though. “I am sorry to be a burden.”

“There is no need to apologize,” Dedue tells him. “You are never a burden, Dimitri.”

Sometimes, it is a great help just to hear those words to confirm he is not the burden he so often sees himself as. “I am eternally grateful for all of your patience and understanding,” he tells Dedue. “Shall we go back in?”

* * *

Sitting back at the table, Dedue notices that Dimitri looks more like himself again, and everyone continues eating and chatting. Nell regales them with more things that have happened around Duscur lately, such as her delivering a plethora of babies named after Dayna or Dedue.

“There’s no creativity anymore,” she laments. “People should spend their time coming up with original names instead of spending all their time bothering Dayna about her love life. Everyone prattles on about who the great Leader of Duscur is going to marry.”

Dayna rolls her eyes. “It’s so tiresome. Maybe I don’t want to marry anyone. It’s nobody’s business but my own.” She takes a long sip of tea with her head held high, then sets her teacup down with a clink. “As king, you must get that marriage question all the time, Dimitri.”

“Oh. Well, yes,” he answers a bit inelegantly. “There has been some pressure for me to marry, but I am focusing instead on my duties as king. I am taking your advice, Dayna – one foot in front of the other, one step at a time.”

Whenever one of the Kingdom advisors brings up marriage or passing on the Blaiddyd Crest, Dedue sees Dimitri grow visibly uncomfortable. Dimitri has been advocating for putting a lesser importance on Crests, and has mentioned to a few people his desire to adopt children orphaned like he was, but the subject of marriage seems to disquiet him. Dedue has not inquired as to why that is.

“Why would they even bother to pressure you, anyway?” Nell asks Dimitri. “You have the perfect man by your side, and you already operate like most married couples do.”

Dimitri drops his fork and Dayna nearly chokes on her rose petal tea. Dedue goes completely still.

Nell sips her cup of tea nonchalantly. “What? It’s the truth! Who needs to waste time searching for a spouse when Dedue is right beside you?” She jabs her soup spoon in his direction. “You don’t meet a man like _that_ every day.”

Dedue is sure his embarrassment at such praise is plain on his face.

“Dimitri is also a great man,” he says, the words tumbling out of his mouth. “The best I have ever known.”

It is a mistake to look over at Dimitri. His pale complexion shows the reddest of blushes.

“Do not…do not transfer that kind of praise onto me,” Dimitri replies, looking down into his teacup and sparing only a few glances in Dedue’s direction. “It is an honor to hear that coming from you, but Nell is correct. _You_ are the best man _I_ have ever known, and I am certain that is true for many others.”

Dedue is touched and overwhelmed by such sincerity.

Dayna throws her head back dramatically. “Ugh, there’s enough sap at this table to make sugar candies for everyone in the nation.”

* * *

After eating and chatting, Dayna thanks Dedue for the jewelry he gifted her and makes plans to meet with him and Dimitri in the coming days before the Celebration to continue the revitalization efforts. They thank her and Nell for the hospitality and the lunch as Nell fills two large baskets with food for them to take. Dimitri apologizes for his interruption and, as always, thanks them yet again for helping Dedue all those years ago when he was unable to.

Dayna pats him on the shoulder. “Be sure to thank me again in your wedding speech,” she whispers to him with a wink.

Dimitri pretends she didn’t say that, lest his face turn the same color as the rose petal tea again.

They say their goodbyes, and Dedue pulls out the map Nell gave him so they can navigate back to the sweet little cottage they both seem eager to call home during this trip.

Dimitri is always a bit shaky after an episode of panic, but the walk back gives him time to further clear his mind amid nature. And if any thought is stronger than the distressing images of the past, it’s the thought of Nell telling Dimitri that he and Dedue act like a married couple. _That_ certainly gives him a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a fun one! Get ready for some dancing lessons ;)


	4. Chapter 4

“Dayna said I should ask you to instruct me in the Duscur style of dancing.”

The question comes as they unpack their bags in the cottage bedroom the first evening of their arrival. Curious, Dedue sets aside the clothing in his hands and looks over at Dimitri on the other side of the room.

“Inevitably, I will be performing it with her at the Celebration,” Dimitri adds a bit dejectedly.

That amuses Dedue. “You agreed to it? I remember you begging the professor not to choose you as the representative for the White Heron Cup back at Garreg Mach.”

Dimitri sighs. “It’s Dayna. I am wise enough to know I would lose any argument with her.”

Dedue can’t argue with that. “Very well. I will teach you the style, but keep in mind it will be performed in an area larger than this cottage. You will have to pretend we have a larger dance floor at our disposal.”

“Excellent,” Dimitri says. “Thank you. I do not want to disappoint the Celebration attendees. Or worse, disappoint you and Dayna.”

Dedue stands and walks to where Dimitri is crouching over his luggage. “First, upon finding someone you wish to dance with, you extend your hand and ask, ‘Would you care to dance?’” He holds out his hand to demonstrate.

Dimitri smiles, takes it, and lifts himself up. “Most certainly.”

“Then you raise your and your partner’s joined hands and spin once in place under them.”

Dimitri follows Dedue’s lead as they spin in place under each other’s linked hands. “I believe that is the move Dayna demonstrated to me this afternoon. Did I do it correctly?”

Dedue finds it endearing that Dimitri is so serious about this, though it is not too surprising since he always gets serious about learning all manners of Duscur’s cultural practices. “Yes.” With the hand that is not currently joined with his dancing partner’s, he takes Dimitri’s waist (and hears his breath hitch for some reason) and moves them in a slow circle around themselves in the bedroom. The narrow width of the room doesn’t offer them space to do much else. “The goal of Duscur style dancing is to celebrate life. It is not a show of formality like the dances of Faerghus, and it is much quicker in movement.”

He picks up the pace as he moves them in the same circle. “There is a substantial amount of spinning involved. It is meant to represent that life is like wind, moving and ever-changing.” He spins Dimitri under their hands to illustrate his point.

“That’s a lovely concept,” Dimitri says, appearing to pay close attention to his footwork. “Do I spin my partner as well?”

“Yes.”

Dimitri reverses it so now he is the one spinning Dedue under their hands. “Like this?”

“Correct. Now that you comprehend that aspect, we should practice moving as if on a dance floor,” Dedue suggests. “If you are in accordance, I will move us in larger steps and spin us more rapidly.”

“Yes, please show me.”

Dimitri’s dedication to learning the dance brings Dedue joy. He begins to spin them out of the bedroom, and when they get into the main room with a bit more space, he takes larger steps. Dimitri falters a bit at first.

“Do not worry too much about the accuracy of the footwork,” Dedue advises. “Keep the goal of celebrating life in mind.”

“Understood,” Dimitri says. “I can see why this dance would represent life. It is both exhilarating and overwhelming to be spun around so quickly. It is a bit like being on the training grounds, actually.” He takes his eye off the floor and smiles up at Dedue. “You’re a great teacher.”

Now it’s Dedue’s turn to look at the floor, suddenly feeling bashful. “Would you like to try your hand at leading?”

Dimitri smirks. “Do you want everything around this cottage to break?”

Dedue laughs. “Have faith in your abilities the way I have faith in you.” He can see his partner’s face abruptly turn rose-colored again just like it did at lunch earlier that day.

“I will try,” Dimitri relents. “One foot in front of the other, one step before the next step.”

“You are thinking too much about the technical aspect,” Dedue asserts. “The emphasis is less on the precision of the steps and more on the flow of the movements with your partner.” He gently tilts Dimitri’s chin up with his hand. “Do not focus so intently on the ground. Look up at your partner, and trust in your partner’s trust in you.”

Dimitri’s blue eye sparkles in the candlelight. “Trusting in that has been my crutch since the day we met,” he says softly.

Dedue doesn’t even have time to ruminate on such a statement before Dimitri is adjusting his grip on his shoulder and moving his other hand down to his back. Those hands could snap a lance in half, have crushed the skulls of men, but they are nothing but gentle on Dedue.

Dimitri begins twirling them slowly in a circle together, then takes Dedue’s advice and increases the pace and the width of his steps. Their movements grow swift as Dimitri sets a rapid pace.

Dedue is feeling exhilarated and overwhelmed now, too. Dimitri – or the blurry outline of him that is visible as they spin so rapidly – begins laughing. It is a joyful laugh, one Dedue wishes to draw out of him again and again. He is glad to see that his partner finally comprehends the meaning of the dance.

Dimitri is going a bit _too_ fast, however, and crashes them into one of the benches at the table. He almost tumbles onto it, but Dedue hoists him back on his feet just in time.

“Do not dwell on it,” Dedue recommends. “Life will have obstacles just like that. Keep going.”

Dimitri does. He continues around the main room of the cottage, both of them grabbing onto each other more tightly as the spinning gets quicker. Lulu appears out of nowhere and decides to get in on the fun by following their movements and barking around them, jumping around in her own style of dance. The room fills with laughter and barking, and life is being celebrated, and all is well.

And then Dimitri lets out a horrified gasp.

“Lulu!”

Dedue whirls his head around and sees that one more step would cause them to crash into the dog. He abruptly stops their spinning, and fortunately, they narrowly avoid collision.

 _Un_ fortunately, it is too abrupt of a stop, and Dimitri slips on the edge of one of the cushions Nell left for them. He falls backward, taking Dedue down with him.

Dedue’s reflexes are lightning fast. He grabs the back of Dimitri’s head with one hand to lessen the impact of the fall, and thankfully the gods are on their side – they fall right onto the cushions and not on the hard pine wood floor.

At first, Dedue sees stars, but he blinks them out of his eyes until he can see that he has landed atop his dancing partner. “Dimitri! I am sorry,” he says in a panic. “Are you all right? Are you hurt?”

Dimitri looks up into his face and begins to laugh softly, the sound building and building into something louder and more joyful. He throws his head back into Dedue’s hand. The blond strands tangle in Dedue’s fingers.

 _Thank the gods, he does not look hurt,_ Dedue thinks. He can feel the vibrations of the laughter through his own chest pressed against Dimitri’s. He wishes he could bottle that laughter up and save it forever.

“I told you letting me lead would end in disaster,” Dimitri quips. “Are you all right?”

“Yes.” Now that his vision has fully returned after the fall, he sees that under him, Dimitri is sweaty and breathless, hair partially matted to his face while the rest is splayed out on the cushions and around Dedue’s hand like a wreath. He is smiling, and there is a gleam in his eye Dedue has never seen before. It makes his heart jump. He should roll off and let Dimitri get some air, but he is frozen by that gleam.

Dimitri takes the loose strands that have fallen out of Dedue’s tied-back hair and tucks them behind his ear, letting his fingers settle at Dedue’s jaw. “I wish we could have danced together like this at the Garreg Mach Ball,” he says wistfully, breathing still labored. 

Dedue doesn’t know how to respond. In the depths of his mind, the area that has gone suppressed for so long, of course he wishes he could have danced with Dimitri then, wishes he could have gone up to the Goddess Tower with him to make a new promise. But that is the past, and right now, he is more absorbed by the present in which Dimitri’s fingertips are gracing his jaw so softly.

There is so much unspoken understanding between the two of them. They share so much and know so much about each other. But there is also something that has evolved, something that has gone unspoken. Something that needs to be addressed but has not been, and may never be.

Dedue watches, rooted in place, as the lid on Dimitri’s eye grows heavier, and his mouth parts, and his chin tips up. Time appears to move at a molasses pace. All that Dedue can hear is the heavy breathing that matches the rise and fall of Dimitri’s shoulders.

 _He is a king, and you are a royal guard_ , his inner voice reminds him.

He rolls off Dimitri onto the pine flooring and pushes himself off the ground. “We are sodden with sweat.” He offers Dimitri a hand to help him up. “Let us bathe in the river.”

* * *

Dimitri plunges into the river, immediately encompassed by the cold grasp of the water. The chilly temperature is welcome. He needs it to clarify his thoughts.

It has been a whirlwind of a day.

Something had happened when he and Dedue were dancing. Maybe it was the speed with which they were spinning – it would make anyone giddy – but his heart had felt like it was leaping out of his chest. It felt so nice to hold Dedue and be held by him so closely in those protective arms of his. When they were on the ground after falling, Dedue’s hand behind Dimitri’s head to soften the blow of tumbling down, Dimitri had looked up into Dedue’s face, and he knew.

_I want to be by his side forever._

He can’t deny to himself that he had tipped his chin up instinctively when he noticed how close Dedue’s lips were to his own. He had never had that kind of reaction before, and he doesn’t know what to make of it.

He treasures the friendship he has with Dedue and would never want to decimate the special bond they share by doing anything reckless. The prospect of such a thing is terrifying.

He resurfaces and takes a breath. He scrubs at his face and thinks about the day, the pang of guilt he feels for whatever occurred during their dance lesson becoming overshadowed by the guilt that comes with the memory of his disruption at lunch.

“I’m truly sorry about what happened today,” he says, and then realizes he should probably be more specific. “About the episode of panic I had at Nell’s.”

Dedue, standing a few meters away, stops washing his hair and looks at him. “As I have said before, you do not need to apologize. It is part of healing.”

Dimitri bites his lip. “If you ever have moments like that, know you can rely on me to help you through them.”

Dedue wrings out his hair – it is so long and beautiful in the moonlight, Dimitri thinks – and smiles softly. “I know.”

Dimitri hopes Dedue is being honest, and that he truly does know he can confide in Dimitri about anything. “I am glad we have each other.” He contemplates addressing what happened during their dancing lesson, but is not sure where to begin. He himself is not even sure what happened. But he worries it will make things worse if he ignores it. “Dedue, I really do cher–“

His speech is cut off and replaced by a shout as he feels something attack him underwater.

* * *

“What’s wrong?” Dedue asks in a panic, trying to figure out what to do. “Dimitri – tell me what’s wrong!”

He does not know what has transpired. One moment, they were peacefully bathing in the river, and now, he watches, terrified, as Dimitri thrashes through the water. He does not know if he is hallucinating an enemy or if an actual person has been hiding under the water to ambush them.

He gets no response, so he springs into action. As fast as he can, he rushes over and sweeps Dimitri into his arms and out of the water, placing him on dry land and then twisting around to see if there are any enemies he needs to take down. He doesn’t see anyone, but there _is_ something underwater, he can sense it. He looks closer at the water’s surface to see through it the best he can in the dark, and it is then he feels something nipping his ankles.

A group of loaches.

He reaches down into the water and carefully cups one in his hands. He turns back to Dimitri catching his breath on the shore and holds out his hands so he can get a better look at the fish held in them.

“I have caught the assassin, Your Majesty.”

Dimitri, whose chest is still heaving, tilts his head so he can see what Dedue is holding, then closes his eye and coughs out a pathetic laugh. “I am a fool, Dedue. I thought something was trying to pull me under.” His chuckling rings out into the night air of their isolated slice of paradise. “Thank you for protecting me from even the smallest of enemies.”

Dedue feels a smirk coming on as he lets the fish go free and scoops Dimitri off land and back into his arms. “I will not let harm befall you. Loaches included.”

Dimitri matches his smile and throws his arms around Dedue’s neck. “Oh, how grateful I am to you, my knight in shiningly naked armor.”

Dedue laughs, though he wonders why Dimitri seems to second-guess his actions, immediately dislodging himself from Dedue’s arms and wading further away.

“I am sorry I worried you over nothing,” Dimitri says after a beat of silence, voice quietly skating across the water’s surface.

“It is no trouble,” Dedue replies, but Dimitri has already sunk his head underwater.

* * *

When the time comes to figure out sleeping arrangements, Dimitri stares at the bed and wonders how on earth it’ll hold the two of them. He might have been too ambitious telling Nell he and Dedue have shared tent space smaller than this. Upon closer inspection, this bed is far smaller than any they have ever had in a tent.

“I have no problem sleeping on the cushions Nell provided,” Dedue reiterates.

“No. You can take the bed. I will sleep on the floor.”

“I cannot allow that.”

They can’t stay at an impasse forever.

“…Might I demonstrate a possibility?” Dedue asks.

“Of course.”

Dedue crawls to the side of the bed that touches the wall, the old wooden bedframe creaking under his weight, and pushes the quilt down to the far edge of the bed. He lies down with his back to the wall and extends his arms to the side. “If I sleep on my side like this, and you fit yourself between my arms, I can wrap my arms around you to hold us in place so you do not slip off the side.”

Dimitri pictures Dedue’s strong arms around him so clearly he can feel his skin prickle with the anticipated warmth. Any lingering chilliness he felt from the nighttime air immediately evaporates. He and Dedue have been in tight quarters before, but now there is something…different about the prospect of it. Something has bloomed within the closeness he and Dedue have continued to develop these past years. The thought of being held in his arms through the night does a number on Dimitri’s mind.

He doesn’t realize how long he has been silent until he sees Dedue awkwardly put his arms down. “Please do not hesitate to give voice to any other ideas you may have.”

“No, no, your idea is well thought out,” he finally says. “Can I join you?”

Dedue puts his arms out again. Dimitri slowly walks over to the bed, puts a knee on the mattress to balance himself, and rolls to slot himself into the open space between Dedue’s arms, bedframe creaking yet again. Bits of the straw-stuffed mattress poke his side, but he hardly cares. He considers himself lucky to have any form of bedding after spending five years sleeping on the cold, damp ground. He pulls the quilt over their bodies and lies on his side, shifting backwards until his spine is flush against Dedue’s chest. It’s a tight squeeze, but there is just enough room for the two of them, and his imagination was correct – it is unbelievably warm. It only gets warmer when Dedue gently wraps his arms around Dimitri’s torso, acting like the shield he has always been, has always sworn to be.

“Is this all right?” Dedue asks.

“Yes,” Dimitri answers faster than he should have.

But something doesn’t sit right with him. He can’t turn his head enough to see Dedue, but he gets the sense that he is not fully comfortable. “Be honest, Dedue. Is my hair right up against your face? Should I place my head elsewhere?”

He feels Dedue’s breath right on the back of his head, confirming his suspicion.

“A bit,” Dedue answers. “Perhaps I can rest my chin on your shoulder?”

“Yes,” Dimitri answers faster still.

Dedue shifts and ever so gently brushes Dimitri’s hair away from his shoulder, knuckles ghosting by Dimitri’s neck in the process.

Dimitri has broad shoulders. Dedue has a wide jaw. It’s a perfect fit.

But Dimitri’s long legs slip off the side of the bed almost immediately. As he tries to reconfigure them, Dedue voices another suggestion.

“…I could hook my legs around yours to prevent them from sliding off.”

Dimitri’s ear tingles from having Dedue’s voice right next to it. He can even feel the vibrations of Dedue’s throat on his own neck as he speaks. “It is worth a try, as long as it is comfortable for you.”

The blanket rustles as Dedue swoops his ankles around Dimitri’s to keep them in place. Lo and behold, Dimitri feels much more secure.

He also becomes cognizant of the fact that nearly his entire body is enveloped by Dedue’s protective frame.

They are both a little rigid from the nerves of such an untested arrangement at first, but after a long day of traveling, the chance to rest is a welcome one. They slowly relax, and the more that time passes, the more natural their position feels. It is as if they are puzzle pieces designed to connect to one another. It feels right.

Dimitri could get used to spending every night like this.

* * *

The next morning, Dedue wakes to bright sunlight filtering into the bedroom. He blinks himself to alertness, growing increasingly self-conscious the more he registers the position he’s in. His arms are still wrapped protectively around the waist of a sleeping Dimitri, his chin is wedged between Dimitri’s neck and shoulder, and his legs are woven with Dimitri’s own. He begins to panic thinking his sleeping arrangement suggestion was too inappropriate, though he by no means intended it to be, until he realizes something.

He and Dimitri slept soundly through the night.

It is a rare occurrence for either of them. Though they sleep in separate quarters in the castle back in Fhirdiad, one can tell when the other has not had a restful night. Dimitri will comment on the dark circles under Dedue’s eyes when he sees him the next day, and Dedue will knock on Dimitri’s bedchamber door in the morning to be greeted by the king in clothes soaked through with sweat caused by nightmares.

That is not the case this morning.

He quietly maneuvers around Dimitri to get out of bed and looks back to make sure he didn’t wake him. There, in the small bed with the covers pulled over him, Dimitri looks at peace. His eyelid remains closed, long blond lashes unmoving, shoulders rising and falling slowly in time with his breath.

Dedue’s heart lurches. He wishes he could bring them peace like this every day.

He heads into the main room to make breakfast and closes the bedroom door behind him as silently as is possible when rusty hinges are involved. His next challenge is to calm a wide-awake Lulu who jumps around him as he takes inventory of the food Nell supplied them with in the pantry along with the leftovers she gave them from yesterday’s lunch. He takes out ingredients and starts preparing a meal, Lulu looking up at him periodically with eyes begging for scraps. He slips her what he can.

As he cooks, he hears the sounds of birds chirping and looks out the window to see a nest in one of the trees outside. There are so many signs of life around Duscur now. It’s nice to be surrounded by them, and incredibly peaceful to make breakfast with birdsongs floating in from the open window.

A bird lands on the windowsill, and the peace is momentarily broken as Lulu barks up a storm and jumps onto the counter and out the window trying to befriend it. The bird does not appear to want Lulu’s friendship.

Dedue hears sheets rustle in the next room over, meaning the barking must have woken Dimitri. He wants him to sleep as much as he can to make up for all the sleep he has lost in the past, but he supposes it is at least good timing since the meal is finished.

Dedue quietly opens the bedroom door and stands in the threshold with a plate in his hand. He is about to speak until he lays eyes on Dimitri. His golden hair is tangled, his eye is lidded, and his cheeks are rosy. He has never looked so rested, healthy, and at peace. His hand grips the pillow as he rolls himself up to give Dedue a sleepy smile.

“Mmh, good morning,” he says with a heavy voice.

Dedue’s heart pounds. He reminds himself why he came into the room and holds up the plate in his hand. “Breakfast is ready.”

“Thank you.” Dimitri sits up, blanket gracefully rustling down his nightclothes, and stretches his neck. “You should have woken me. I would have helped.”

“You needed the sleep,” Dedue replies. “Did you sleep well?”

“The best I’ve slept in a long time,” Dimitri responds. “You look well rested, too.”

“I am,” Dedue answers.

Dimitri grins. “Perhaps I should bring straw-stuffed mattresses back to popularity in Fhirdiad.” He puts a hand in front of his mouth and yawns. “Or perhaps we should sleep in each other’s arms every night.”

Dedue is sure he misheard. Whatever Dimitri _actually_ said must have been muffled by his yawning, or by the hand in front of his mouth, or maybe it was post-sleep bleariness. He pushes it out of his mind.

“Take your time waking up,” Dedue says. “Breakfast will be on the table when you’re ready.”

Dimitri sits up straighter, his hair catching the light of the sun coming in through the window. “Thank you. I’ll be right there. Tomorrow, though, _I_ am making breakfast for _you_.”

Dedue smiles and walks back into the main room. Despite trying to erase out of his mind what he thought Dimitri said, he catches himself thinking how nice it would be to start every morning like this, to wake up in each other’s arms and cook each other breakfast.

To live a quiet little life in this cottage for the rest of their days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story so far! Content warning for an animal injury in this chapter, but it is not graphic and the animal makes a full recovery. (Basically, Dimitri and Dedue nurse an injured cat back to health because of course they do.)

As they have on other visits, Dedue and Dimitri fall into an easy rhythm helping out around Duscur. They spend the days leading up to the Celebration meeting with Dayna and other Duscur officials to prepare for the event, fixing up schools that are still in need of repair, establishing greenhouses for a more robust supply of edible plants, and constructing houses now that the population is growing. During this time, Dedue is introduced to not one, not two, but five babies named after him. Dimitri says it brings him the greatest joy to see Dedue lauded as the hero he is, though Dedue, while touched by it, is still a bit reticent about receiving all of the admiration showered upon him wherever he goes. Nevertheless, it warms his heart to meet children with his namesake born into a revived, more joyous Duscur.

The day before the Celebration of Duscur, the two prepare a dish for the feast that will be served after the dancing. Navigating around the tiny kitchen space is not so simple when two broad-framed men are occupying it, but they make it work. Dedue will put a gentle hand on Dimitri’s hip to get around him when he needs to grab something from the other side of the kitchen, or Dimitri will lean over Dedue’s shoulder when he’s demonstrating how to do a certain step, and soon enough, they fall into an easy rhythm yet again. As they cook, Lulu sits at their feet and whines for scraps. Dimitri of course indulges her the second he looks into her imploring eyes.

It feels like such a perfect scene, so domestic and peaceful that it makes Dedue’s heart pine for it to be like this always.

With each passing day, he finds himself more and more drawn to the riverside cottage lent to them for the trip. The more time he spends in it, the cozier it feels, like it was built to show him the life he secretly covets. He can fish, he can cook food in the hearth, he can sit at the wrought iron table and chairs from the forge his family once ran, he can keep Dimitri safe and hold him close at night, and he can feel like he is _home_. Cottage life seems to agree with Dimitri, too. He has never looked so healthy and well rested.

Dedue has to remind himself often that their cottage living situation is temporary.

“How are you feeling about the event tomorrow?” Dimitri asks as he measures out flour for the Celebration dish (and only spills a few small clumps in the process).

“Grateful,” Dedue answers. “It is difficult to believe a full year has elapsed since Duscur declared its independence.” He smiles as he chops vegetables. “Watching it heal and return to good health these past years has been an unforgettable experience.”

Dimitri smiles, too. “You should be proud of the extraordinary work you and the people of Duscur have accomplished. I certainly am.”

Dedue wishes to say that Dimitri also played an important role in the rebuilding efforts, but he knows Dimitri feels uncomfortable getting any recognition for something he believes any decent king should have done. Instead, he asks, “Are you looking forward to the Celebration as well?”

“Very much so,” Dimitri replies. “Though I am nervous about the dancing.” He puts the measuring cup down, and the smile disappears from his face. “And about…”

Dimitri does not need to finish his sentence. Dedue knows he is referring to an episode of panic like the one he had at Nell’s. “Do not worry about such matters. Tomorrow is meant to be a day of joy and festivity.”

“I don’t want to ruin it,” Dimitri says softly.

Dedue continues to slice tomatoes. “You will not. I am glad we will be able to celebrate an occasion this special together. I hope we will have the opportunity to celebrate many more special occasions like it together in the future.” From the corner of his eye, he can see Dimitri look over at him.

“What is the future you envision?”

The question catches Dedue off guard. It is not the first time Dimitri has asked him that, and he knows it will not be the last. But he cannot answer it in full fairness right now. He looks at Dimitri with the intention of giving him some kind of response, though he is not sure what, but gets distracted by something on Dimitri’s face and almost laughs. “You have flour stuck to your cheek.”

Dimitri looks confused and slaps a hand to one side of his face. “Here?”

All of the flour stuck to his fingers joins what was already on his cheek, making it exponentially worse. _Now_ Dedue laughs, and Dimitri laughs along with him.

“Allow me.” Dedue wipes his hands on a cloth and cups Dimitri’s cheek, using his thumb to brush off the light-colored specks. It must be his imagination, but it feels as if Dimitri is leaning into the touch.

Dedue takes his hand away once Dimitri’s face is clean. “The hearth needs more firewood,” he announces as he suddenly remembers they’ve already used up their supply. “If I go out and collect some, will you be all right handling the food?”

Dimitri gives him a look. “Remember how disastrous my last foray into cooking alone went?” he asks with a laugh. “The people of Duscur deserve better than what I would concoct unattended. I will do my best to improve my cooking skills over time, but for now, it would be more prudent if I go and collect the firewood while you attend to this task.”

Dedue figures he has a point. “Very well. I will be here when you return.”

Dimitri looks up at him with a shy smile. “I will forever be grateful for that fact.” He lets his gaze linger until his cheeks turn pink, then grabs a basket and heads out the door with Lulu trailing behind him.

Dedue is left alone with his thoughts, which seem to center on that gaze and the meaning behind it.

* * *

Out in the forested area near the cottage, Dimitri contemplates what is going on within him while he picks up fallen twigs and branches to use as firewood for their hearth.

_Their_ hearth.

He feels so at home in that little cottage with Dedue, but that in and of itself is frightening. He has gotten too comfortable in it. Before leaving on this firewood journey, he had the urge to lean up and kiss Dedue’s cheek the way he used to see husbands in Faerghus kiss the cheeks of their wives before they left for missions.

And just as much as there is terror in his heart over prospects unknown, there is something warm and ebullient, too, like sunlight, like he is floating peacefully down the river that runs adjacent to their cottage.

_Their_ cottage. There he goes again letting reality get away from him.

Dedue has looked so at home in that cottage, too. What a healing place it has been for both of them already. During the day, they help out around Duscur, and at night, they enjoy the slower pace of living the cottage offers.

Dimitri is grateful he has been able to focus his attention on the rebuilding efforts during this visit. He often worries he spreads himself too thin on various initiatives as king and does not give each one the attention it deserves due to the sheer amount of issues that crop up. Helping to revitalize Duscur was one of his top priorities after ascending the throne along with helping the impoverished and making the voices of Fódlan’s citizens better represented in the government. He was able to instate the latter two reforms over the years, but the rebuilding of Duscur is something that will take a lifetime’s worth of work. He holds his promise to Dedue and to the people of Duscur close to his heart, and he would dedicate the rest of his life to focusing solely on it and seeing it through as fully as possible if he could.

Could he?

Not as King of Faerghus, no. He is meant to focus on presiding over Fódlan, including the regional governments he helped to establish after the war in the territories of Adrestia and Leicester based on feedback from the citizens living there. But he wants to dedicate as much attention as he can to Duscur. It is important to him, and it is Dedue’s home. No matter how long he has been away, it will always be his home.

Dimitri ponders where his own home is. Faerghus seems like the most obvious choice, or the castle in Fhirdiad, but he does not exactly feel like _home_ is a physical place. For him, it seems a bit more intangible. When he really thinks about it, his true home is by Dedue’s side.

Dedue, an actual saint walking the earth. He means the world to Dimitri. How Dimitri aches to know the future Dedue longs for. He would do anything he could to turn it into a reality, carve any path he needed to for Dedue’s happiness. They still have not addressed the future, and Dimitri still has not fully processed the feelings developing within him. No matter what those feelings are, surely Dedue could not feel the same way.

Could he?

“Oh, Lulu.” Dimitri sighs, scavenging the forest for twigs and putting them in a basket. “It is not an uncommon occurrence for my mind to spin out of control, but my heart…this is something new I am not equipped to handle.”

Lulu tilts her head to the side and perks her ears up as she trots alongside him.

“I cherish Dedue, and have told him such, but this trip has seen my heart beating faster when we are together. I have always held him in the highest regard and yearned to be by his side always. I suppose I have just…never categorized those feelings before.”

Dimitri crouches down and gathers several fallen branches. Lulu sticks her nose into the basket, picks out a twig, and gnaws on it.

“If I were to address these feelings, it could destroy the friendship with him I hold so dear.” He hangs his head. “I am unsure of what to do.”

Lulu drops the chewed up twig and grabs a fresh one from the basket.

“Nell said we act like a married couple already,” Dimitri continues. “Perhaps we do.” He gets so jittery in his line of thinking that he snaps a fallen branch in half. “Tell me, Lulu. Is what I am feeling…love? Of the romantic variety?”

He is stunned that he had enough courage to voice the question aloud, but now that he has, it feels like a truth has finally been revealed. He can feel bright rays of sunlight permeate his heart and a giant smile spread across his face.

Lulu simply stares up at him while she gnaws on her new twig.

Dimitri leans his back against a tree and presses a hand to his chest, his whole body tingling with adrenaline. “In my heart and in my mind, I know the answer is yes. It is. I love him, Lulu. I love Dedue.”

What surprises him about this revelation is that his feelings really do not surprise him at all. Of course he would be in love with Dedue. He is everything, the sun and the moon, the sword and the shield, the willow tree next to the cottage and the river it dips its leaves into. He is the man who risked everything for Dimitri, saw him through his darkest days, healed alongside him. He is the man who has worked tirelessly to restore his homeland and its people. He is Dedue, and Dimitri is in love with him.

He feels like he is floating on a cloud. Distantly, he is aware that Lulu has brought him a twig, tail wagging in excitement. He accepts the twig and tosses it for Lulu to fetch, completely unaware of the strength he puts behind his throw. She runs several yards to get it while Dimitri’s barely-contained heart flutters in his chest as fast as a hummingbird’s wings.

Then reality sets in.

His cloud dissipates as he crashes back down to the earth. What would become of those feelings? There is no guarantee Dedue would ever reciprocate them, and if he did, it might only be out of a sense of duty. Dimitri would never want to put him in that position. And then there is the future. If the future Dedue wishes for is to stay in Duscur, Dimitri could not stay with him. He cannot turn his back on his duties to the Kingdom, though the thought of parting ways with Dedue is too painful to bear. Or worse, he would reveal his feelings to Dedue and risk shattering his most important friendship.

The sunlight in his heart grows dimmer and dimmer knowing he cannot take such a risk.

Lulu reappears and drops the retrieved twig at his feet. He pats her head and gets up off the ground. “Thank you for listening, Lulu.”

It takes effort to swallow back tears as he fills the basket with wood and makes his way back to the cottage, vowing not to give voice to those feelings ever again. But before those complicated feelings can eat away at him further, he hears mewling coming from somewhere near the cottage garden. He finds the source – a kitten staring up into a tree – and follows its line of vision to a larger cat pawing at something up in the tree’s branches. The branch snaps and the cat falls down with it, making a pained cry as it lands. Dimitri drops the basket of firewood with a clatter and sprints over.

* * *

In rapid succession, Dedue hears a thud, the cry of a cat, a clack of wood, barking, and distressing sounds belonging to Dimitri.

He runs out of the cottage and towards a tree near the garden where Dimitri is hunched over a cat lying on the ground with a kitten mewling next to it. Lulu excitedly sniffs at the cats, though they do not seem too keen on his company judging by their hissing. Dimitri covers his ears and hunches in on himself even more, exclaiming, “Please, I just want to help, I just want to help, I just want to help.”

Dedue gets on his knees next to Dimitri and the cats. Dimitri immediately turns to him and explains rapidly, “This cat – I think it’s the mother to this kitten – she fell out of the tree, and she’s hurt, and she’s in pain, and I want to make the pain go away.” He sounds like he’s on the verge of tears.

Dedue puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him. “It is all right.” He searches the cat for injuries and hears her produce a low growling sound when he applies light pressure to her right hind leg. “She must have landed on this one. It does not appear to be broken, but she needs to rest it. Let us find a place for her and the kitten to rest inside.”

Dimitri looks terrified, so Dedue puts a hand on his shoulder again. “She will heal.”

“Please, no more suffering,” Dimitri says softly. “No more death.”

Dedue scoops the cat up in his arms. Thankfully, she only growls once and does not attempt to fight him. “We will nurse her back to health. Together. Please get the kitten, and let us create a space for them in the washroom closet. Cats often prefer quiet, hidden places when they are recovering.”

Dimitri does as instructed and lifts the tiny kitten into his arms, exercising great delicacy, and follows Dedue back into the cottage. Lulu barks and follows them, too.

“Lulu, I will need you to accept two new roommates for the time being,” Dedue says. “Dimitri, retrieve one of the cushions Nell left us.”

Dedue enters the washroom and clears out space in the closet one-handed with the cat cradled in his other arm. He moves aside the towels Nell left them and takes the cushion from a scared looking Dimitri so he can set it at the bottom of the closet. He gently lays the mother cat onto it on her uninjured side. “There is enough room on the cushion for the kitten as well. Let’s place it next to its mother.”

Dimitri slowly walks towards the closet and crouches down next to Dedue, setting the kitten on the cushion like it is the most fragile thing in the world.

“I think the mother had climbed the tree in search of food,” Dimitri says. “They must be hungry.”

Dedue stands up and grabs one of the fishing poles leaning against the closet. “I will catch them fish and fetch them water. Keep watch, and if anything unusual occurs, you can come get me. I will be by the river.”

Before he can make his way out of the washroom, Dimitri blurts out, “Can we name them?”

Dedue pauses in the doorway. Dimitri has always had a soft spot for things that need healing, so Dedue does not have the heart to tell him the cats might leave once the mother feels like she can support herself on her leg well enough, or that they may not want to travel on a long boat ride back to Faerghus if he gets too attached and decides he wants to keep them. “I suppose we can. It does not seem like they belong to another family.”

As soon as he says it, Dedue realizes his sentence insinuates that he and Dimitri are a family. He would never presume to put himself on the same level as _family_ , a word that brings much with it, but he supposes that he and Dimitri really have formed a family ever since their own had been taken from them.

Dimitri looks at the cats with fondness. “How about we name the mother Ginger and her kitten Chamomile – maybe Cam for short – after our favorite tea blends?”

Dedue is touched that Dimitri has memorized the tea blends he likes best throughout the years, including his favorite. “Ginger and Cam.” He smiles. “Yes, I think those names are very fitting.”

* * *

Dimitri stays seated on the washroom floor and monitors the cats while Dedue is out getting them food. The kitten seems to have fallen asleep. The mother stares at Dimitri with a bit of suspicion, but her cries have thankfully stopped, and she appears to be faring better.

“I will protect you both,” Dimitri assures her in a whisper so as not to wake up the kitten. “I swear it.”

Lulu whines and plops herself onto his lap.

“I will protect you as well, Lulu.” Dimitri scratches her behind the ears.

Growing up, he had enjoyed caring for animals, but was not allowed to keep pets in the castle. He would sometimes sneak cats inside when it got too cold in the winter, or plead for the lives of lame horses to be spared and then personally take care of them himself. When Dedue came to Fhirdiad after the Tragedy, he would help Dimitri nurse birds back to health after they crashed into his chambers. Preventing suffering whenever possible has always been important to them, animals included.

Dimitri had been in awe of how Dedue handled the discovery of the injured cat with calmness and sensibility compared to Dimitri’s panic. Truly, Dimitri will never stop being in awe of everything Dedue is and does. He would make an incredible parent – kind, and patient, and excellent at protecting and caring for those in need.

Dimitri wonders if he himself would be fit to be a parent. He figured that when he got older, he would adopt children who were orphaned by war or tragedy like he and Dedue were. Several of his advisors back in Faerghus have urged him to produce a Crest-bearing heir, but he is not interested in doing that. There are children already out there in need of a family, and he wants to be that family for them.

He wonders if Dedue would be interested in raising children together with him, but cannot address that without learning the future Dedue wishes for first.

He hears the creaky front door open and close followed by Dedue’s footsteps and the sounds of him preparing something in the main room.

A few minutes later, Dedue comes back into the washroom with a plate of chopped up fish and a bowl of water. The cats trust him enough to eat the fish right out of his outstretched hand. He hand feeds some fish to Lulu as well since she will not budge from Dimitri’s lap. Once they’ve finished eating, Dimitri holds the bowl of water up to their mouths so they can drink out of it without having to move.

Dedue collects the empty plate and bowl and stands up. “I am going to finish up our meal for the Celebration tomorrow.”

Dimitri had gotten so invested in the cats and so wrapped up in his own inner thoughts that it had slipped his mind that they had been in the middle of making food for the Celebration. “I dropped the firewood when I saw Ginger fall. Let me retrieve it.”

Dedue shakes his head, the hint of a smile on his face. “There is a dog sleeping on your lap. It would be rude to wake her.”

Dimitri looks down, and sure enough, Lulu has fallen asleep across his legs. “I suppose so, but I do not want to leave you with all the work.”

“There is not much left to do. I will be fine,” Dedue assures him. “Just be sure not to fuss over the cats too much, otherwise it will make them anxious.” With that, he heads back into the main room.

Cam the kitten is still asleep, and Ginger still stares at Dimitri. He very slowly sticks a hand out towards the mother. She moves her head back at first, but then sniffs his fingers. He breathes a sigh of relief when she lets him lightly scratch her chin. A few minutes later, she closes her eyes and puts her head down in front of the kitten. It seems like Dimitri is slowly gaining their trust.

* * *

By the time Dedue has finished baking food in the hearth, a wonderful aroma filling the room, the sun has gone down and the stars have lit up the sky. Lulu emerged from the washroom a while ago to beg for scraps (which Dedue obliged), but Dimitri still has not. Dedue lights a candle and checks on him, finding him in the same seated position in front of the washroom closet watching the cats.

Dimitri turns around when he hears Dedue enter. “Get some rest, Dedue,” he says. “I will stay here through the night to make sure the cats are healing well.”

Dedue walks a little further into the room. “Dimitri…”

“I need to know they will survive through the night.” Dimitri sounds desperate.

Dedue bends down beside him and gently takes his hand. “You have done all you can for these cats. You need to trust in the mother’s ability to heal. They will be all right without your constant vigilance.” Dedue gets up partway to pull Dimitri up with him, but waits for Dimitri to act so he does not feel forced. Dimitri hesitates at first, but accepts the help and lifts himself off the ground.

“Good night, Ginger. Good night, Cam,” Dimitri says as he lets Dedue lead him to bed.

They get situated into their usual position on the mattress, except this time, Dimitri very lightly caresses one of the arms Dedue has wrapped around him. Dedue’s muscles involuntarily tense under his touch at first, until Dimitri whispers into the dark of the night, “Thank you for not giving up on those who need time to heal.”

Neither of them ever would. They are no strangers to the difficulties of working through trauma, and Dedue thanks the gods they have been able to tread the messy, non-linear path towards healing together, by each other’s side, celebrating the small victories when they can.

He puts one of his hands over one of Dimitri’s. “I was shown the same kindness when I was in need of healing. By Nell, by Dayna, and by you.” He presses the lightest of kisses to the back of Dimitri’s head to show that they are still there for one another, after all this time, and hopefully always will be. “It is because of that kindness that I am alive today.”

After a stretch of silence, he feels Dimitri’s shoulders shake and hears him sniffle.

“I am so grateful that we are alive and healing together,” Dimitri says through tears. “That we get to celebrate a happy occasion tomorrow after all the suffering everyone has endured.”

Dedue gently tightens his arms around Dimitri. He feels the same way.

* * *

As much as Dimitri tries for the next hour to will himself to sleep, he is not met with success. The cats and the gravity of the next day’s event occupy his mind in an endless loop. The only thing that calms him is knowing Dedue is getting sleep judging by the steady breaths Dimitri can feel on his neck. But it is not enough to keep his thoughts from circling around in his mind like vultures.

And then he remembers his last meeting with his dear friend and steadfast councilor Annette before he set out on this trip. She had given him an envelope that was not to be opened until a time of need. He figures now is a good time to open her gift.

He carefully extricates himself from Dedue’s hold and quietly rummages through his bag, pulling out an envelope with Annette’s daisy-imprinted seal and walking into the main room to read it. Lulu perks up her ears and drapes herself over his feet as he lights a candle on the kitchen counter. He crouches down to pat Lulu’s head and then stands back up to open the envelope, revealing an enclosed letter with Annette’s handwriting. Dimitri holds it near the flame so the words are visible.

_Dimi-bear! I hope your trip is going well! The Celebration of Duscur is a big deal, and I can imagine Dedue is really happy to be there to witness it._

_If you followed my instructions (you better have!) and are opening this in a time of need, I want to offer some words of comfort. Everyone in Faerghus loves you, Dimitri. And that means we all want what’s best for you. We’ve all been through a lot, and I think sometimes you feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. Being the king is a lot of responsibility. I know Dedue takes great responsibility in his role of protecting you, too. But you both need to make sure you don’t stand in the way of yourselves. You get what I mean by that, right?_

_If I know you well enough (and, as your unofficial little sister, I do), you’re probably opening this up the night before the Celebration of Duscur because you’re nervous and you can’t sleep. So try replacing your anxious thoughts with positive ones. Pretend that I’m singing to you. Remember the song I sang when you and Dedue helped me bake a birthday cake for Mercie? ‘We’re gonna bake a pretty cake, and Mercie will have a thrill, and then we’ll have a ball and eat it all!’ Now that I’ve gotten it stuck in your head, just think of that, okay? You’ll have a great time at the Celebration, so spending all night stressing about it isn’t going to help anyone._

_I promise you the Kingdom will be fine while you’re away. I really enjoy taking care of it! And I can take care of it for as long as you need. You and Dedue always come back from Duscur looking fulfilled and rested, so stay there as long as you want. Faerghus isn’t going anywhere. Trust me, if any enemies tried to pull any funny business while you were gone, I’d wipe them out with Crusher, one-woman army style._

_Just focus on your time in Duscur for now, and take care of Dedue. He deserves to know that he’s cherished (I’m stealing your favorite word for him). And if you need a sign to tell him how you REALLY feel, let this letter be that sign._

_Take care, Dimi-bear._

_Love, your little sis Annie_

Dimitri folds the letter back up and holds it to his chest. Annette is such a precious person, and her friendship has always been the best medicine. Her birthday cake song is so catchy that it does indeed overpower Dimitri’s troubled thoughts for the time being.

“Dimitri? Is everything alright?”

He turns and sees Dedue standing in the doorway of their – _their?_ – bedroom.

“Everything’s fine,” Dimitri answers with honesty. “I couldn’t sleep, so I read a letter Annette had written to me. I am sorry – I was hoping I would not wake you.”

Dedue shakes his head. “You are sure you are okay?” he asks in a voice laden with sleep.

Dimitri offers him a reassuring smile. “Yes. Let’s go back to bed. I do not want to deprive you of any more sleep the night before an event you have been looking forward to for so long.” He attempts to take a step, then remembers he has a dog resting across his feet. “Lulu.” When she doesn’t budge at the sound of her name, he carefully moves her off, but she whines and looks at him with those puppy eyes, and he knows he has lost this battle. “Okay. Come here.” He lifts her up, cradles her in his arms, takes one more peek in the washroom to check on the cats (who are still peacefully sleeping), and walks back to the bedroom. The bed is barely large enough to hold the two men, but they find a way to make the beagle fit on it, too.

Lulu circles around the end of the bed, plops herself down, and falls asleep immediately. Dimitri fortunately falls asleep at some point with Annette’s birthday cake song in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Dedue wakes up to bright sunlight and looks out the window at the cloudless blue sky, a perfect day for the Celebration of Duscur. The event will be held outside under the eyes of the Duscur gods as is customary for most traditional festivities.

He feels rested enough, but grows worried when he notices the other side of bed is empty. Thankfully, the main room is where he finds Dimitri, who greets him with a genuine smile and seems rested as well. Whatever Annette had written in her letter must have calmed his nerves last night. Even when they are miles apart, Annette’s cheer fills their hearts.

Dimitri explains that he woke up early to make breakfast and is happy to report that when he checked on the cats in the washroom and fed them first thing in the morning, Ginger the mother appeared to be recovering well while Cam the kitten was in good spirits.

The smell of his cooking permeates the main room, strong but pleasant, and Dedue peers over Dimitri’s shoulder to see that he is making a Duscur-style breakfast with freshly caught fish and spices. “I’ve always wanted to try my hand at making this for you,” Dimitri tells him. True to his word, he is making an effort to improve his cooking skills, preparing some of Dedue’s favorite dishes in the process (albeit a bit too unrestrained when it comes to adding spices). He may think it a simple gesture, but it means the world to Dedue.

After breakfast (and after they feed Lulu, who has developed quite a taste for eating their food over hunting for her own), the two dress for the Celebration of Duscur.

Shoulders are considered a source of strength in Duscur culture, and one or both are typically left bare for events like the Celebration to show that one will go forward in life with inner strength, so Dedue puts on a traditional one-shouldered outfit he purchased from a clothing merchant on a past trip. He uses the washroom mirror to braid his white hair, grown long since the war ended, in a style that cascades down one shoulder. For a special touch, he attaches to the fabric on his covered shoulder a gold lion brooch he forged.

He exits the washroom and knocks on the bedroom door to check on Dimitri. “Do you need help dressing in your regalia?”

Clatter and frustration are audible from the other side of the door. “I am almost done putting everything on,” Dimitri calls out, slightly strained. “You can enter.”

Dedue slowly opens the door and sees Dimitri fussing with a button on the high-necked royal coat he is wearing.

“Traditional Faerghus attire is far too involved,” Dimitri says through gritted teeth, fully focused on his task. “Perhaps I should make it a trend to pare down what a king’s regalia is meant –”

He looks over at Dedue, eye suddenly widening, and he cuts his sentence short just as he rips the button clean off his coat.

Dedue instinctively retrieves a sewing kit from his bag. “I can fix that.” He holds his hand out for the button still in Dimitri’s clutch, but Dimitri stares at him like he is under some kind of spell.

“Is everything all right?” Dedue asks, concerned that stress is the cause of Dimitri’s odd behavior.

“I am sorry,” Dimitri says faintly. “It is just that…you look radiant.”

 _Radiant_ – a word meant for things bright and warm and remarkable, like the sun – is not a word Dedue would ever think to describe himself. To hear it coming from Dimitri, a man who embodies the brightness and boundlessness that make a radiant individual, makes his heart leap. “…Thank you.”

Dedue takes stock of Dimitri’s ceremonial attire as well. His kingly clothes, mostly fashioned out of blue velvet, are heavy and multilayered for the cold climate of Fhirdiad and to show his royal status, though Dimitri dislikes appearing so formal. He was asked to wear them for the event as a representative of the mended friendship between Duscur and Faerghus, and Dedue must admit that he wears them quite well. “As do you.”

Dimitri’s eye goes down to Dedue’s covered shoulder. “Is that…?”

Dedue follows his line of vision to the lion brooch and smiles as he pulls blue thread through a needle. “Most of what I am wearing is traditional clothing for a Duscur ceremony, but I wanted to include some elements representative of my time with the Blue Lions and with you.”

“It’s lovely,” Dimitri says, passing him the detached button.

Dedue lines up the button to where the broken threads stick out of the fabric of the coat so he can see where exactly it needs to go. It is right at the center of Dimitri’s throat, an area too many soldiers of the past attempted to target. “I am going to sew it on now, but please be assured that I will keep the needle as far away from your skin as I can.”

Dimitri puffs out a breathy laugh. “I trust you with my life, Dedue. You know that.”

Dedue does, indeed, know that. To have the full weight of someone’s trust – especially someone who has been attacked, betrayed, and framed – is not something he takes lightly.

He presses the button to the top of the high-necked coat and carefully weaves the needle through it. Dimitri’s throat bobs up and down as Dedue’s fingers brush over it. He can hear Dimitri breathing heavily, but Dedue focuses completely on his task instead of looking into his face to see what is wrong since one false move could spell injury or panic.

“Is everything all right?” Dedue asks for the second time that morning, thinking perhaps Dimitri is still nervous about the scale of the Celebration.

He can hear a few more breaths before Dimitri answers, sounding awestruck. “Your hands are so gentle.”

At that, Dedue does look into his face, and he is taken aback by what he is met with: a luminous blue eye looking at him so sweetly, lashes soft. He blinks, trying to drink in that look and memorize it, feeling like the spool of blue thread he is holding, unraveling from its tightly wound core. And then, as if that look has not unraveled him enough, Dimitri leans his head down and presses tender lips to Dedue’s knuckles.

Dedue’s hands freeze where they are.

“Today, we get to celebrate your hard work,” Dimitri says as he looks back at Dedue through those soft lashes of his. “Your hands deserve to be appreciated for all they have built these past years.”

At this point, Dimitri is not the only one breathing heavily. “You were there alongside me,” Dedue states. He ties off the thread and pushes the mended button through its slot. “Your hands deserve appreciation as well.” He slowly gets down on one knee, taking one of Dimitri’s gloved hands in both of his and softly kissing the top of it the way he has seen citizens of the Kingdom do to show respect.

He hears a quiet sound leave Dimitri’s mouth, which does not happen when others do the same action, leading Dedue to worry that he has done something wrong.

Dimitri removes his hand and lifts Dedue by the arms to stand him up. “You are being far too formal,” he says. “If you are to kiss me, we should be level.”

Dedue stands still, knowing he heard Dimitri correctly but having no idea how to react as his mind goes in many different directions.

“…My hand,” Dimitri blurts out with forced evenness behind it. “I meant if you are to kiss my hand, you must not feel the need to lower yourself. We are equals.” His words tumble out quickly. “Thank you for fixing that pesky button. We should go so we are not late to the Celebration.” He awkwardly fumbles for his crown and exits the bedroom, nearly tripping over Lulu in the process.

Dedue is not sure how the simple act of sewing on a button has left them both so breathless.

Waiting outside the cottage is a carriage Dayna sent so they would not have to walk in the dirt to get to the site of the Celebration. Dedue grabs the dish they made for the feast, they greet the coachman and hop in, and then they are off to the long-awaited event.

As they pull up to the city center, the decorations they helped the Duscur officials set up a few days earlier come into view at the outdoor venue. Beautiful swaths of teal, gold, and orange textiles hang from the wooden columns posted around tables topped with bright floral displays. In the middle is a large, empty space for dancing. In the back, several long tables overflowing with plates of food have been pushed together to house the incredible looking feast. Dedue estimates that every family in attendance must have brought a dish to serve.

As the carriage draws nearer, he sees an unbelievably large number of people dotting the venue. Every person from every part of Duscur must have traveled to the city for the Celebration. Nell was not exaggerating when she said the population was growing. Dedue’s heart swells seeing so many jovial countrymen, so many children running around and laughing in this new renaissance of Duscur.

The first recognizable person he sees when he disembarks the coach is Dayna, wearing a dress that bares her shoulders to show that she is ready to lead with strength. Part of her dark hair flows loose down to her waist while the rest is done up at the top with a gold crown in the shape of Duscur’s fan-shaped emblem pinned to it. It makes him happy to see that she is wearing the golden earrings and the bangle he made her. It feels like his sister Ayla is with them in spirit.

Dimitri puts a hand to his heart. “You look brilliant, Leader Dayna.”

Dayna rolls her eyes and smiles. “Dedue told me you lectured him for years not to call you ‘Your Majesty.’ If you start referring to me as ‘Leader Dayna’ instead of ‘Dayna’ like I prefer, you will get a taste of your own medicine and you will never hear the end of my lectures.”

“Duly noted,” Dimitri replies.

If he is being honest with himself, Dedue is surprised he ever reached a point where he could call Dimitri by his name instead of his title. But they are both glad he finally did, even if it took a decade.

Dayna looks over at Dedue. “You’re smiling.”

“Yes,” Dedue answers. “I had hoped one day we would all be able to celebrate this milestone together.”

Her painted lips quirk up into a smile, too. “My sentiments exactly,” she responds. “And you, Dimitri? You’re ready to dance Duscur style, I hope?”

Dimitri looks a little bashful, but answers with enthusiasm. “Yes, I believe so. Dedue has been an excellent dance instructor.”

“Greetings, boys.” Nell approaches them and takes the dish they prepared out of Dedue’s hands. “I’ll put this with the others. Have you seen the amount of food we have here? We’ll be eating leftovers for weeks!”

“That is a welcome change for a nation that used to starve,” Dayna says. “No one will ever go hungry again under my watch.”

Once the venue fills up with more people (Dedue is relieved they designated such a large outdoor space for it), Dayna ascends the stage and begins the event with a rousing speech marking the achievements they have made in the past year as an independent nation and pledging that as Leader of Duscur she will continue to govern with strength to ensure that Duscur and its people flourish. She thanks everyone for their continued contributions to the rebuilding efforts, including Dedue and Dimitri, and tells the crowd how the darkness of the past has given way to the dawn of a new day. Dedue sees the light glint off of the earrings he made her as she says it, and unlike at the ceremony held last year to declare Duscur’s independence, Dedue allows himself to weep openly – for those he lost, for the children he prays will never have to know pain and suffering, and for a nation whose path to recovery has been arduous but full of strength and hope.

Dimitri wordlessly offers him a hand to hold. Dedue gratefully takes hold of it and continues to let his tears flow freely.

“Under the eyes of the gods, we of Duscur have mourned for the past,” Dayna says to the audience. “Now, let us celebrate and feast for the bright future.”

Everyone cheers, and the crowd parts as Dayna makes her way to the open floor. “First, a dance,” she announces. “I would like to call upon King Dimitri of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus to exhibit the new friendship formed between our two nations.

A group of people with instruments congregates on the stage while several members of the crowd turn to Dedue and Dimitri, both well-known in Duscur as the years have gone by (and easy to pick out in a crowd due to their taller-than-average statures).

Dimitri looks up at him. “Will you be all right?” he whispers.

Dedue lets go of their joined hands, wipes stray tears from his cheeks, and gives Dimitri’s back a gentle push, trying to quell the nerves plain on his face. “Yes. Do not worry.”

Dimitri nods with determination like he is about to embark on a difficult battle, walks to the center of the dance floor, and accepts Dayna’s outstretched hand. He looks over his shoulder and gives Dedue a shy smile. How Dedue wishes he could be the one dancing with him right now. Perhaps he will get his chance later.

* * *

“Ready?” Dayna asks Dimitri as they spin under each other’s linked hands to mark that the dance will begin, just as Dedue taught him.

“As ready as I will ever be,” Dimitri answers. “I hope I do not bring shame onto our nations’ friendship.”

Dayna laughs. The band begins to play a song, and she takes the lead and begins spinning Dimitri around the open area. Dimitri does his best to match the pace set by the musicians and the choreography set by Dayna.

“You’re so rigid,” she comments. “Just relax. I’m sure Dedue told you the focus should be more on your partner than your footwork.”

“He did,” Dimitri says, trying to move his eye away from the ground and towards Dayna. “He is a very skilled teacher. I did not know he was such a skilled dancer, too.”

Dayna starts to pick up the pace along with the music. “You’re lucky you got to learn from him.”

Dimitri certainly agrees. As they dance, he catches choppy glimpses of Dedue standing at the edge of the dance floor. A few people Dimitri recognizes as Duscur officials chat with him, though it looks like he is trying to split his attention between them and the two dancing.

“He’s perfect, isn’t he?” Dayna’s question makes Dimitri touch back down to earth, flustered that he was caught staring. “Strong, compassionate, handsome, an expert cook, a skilled botanist…” She spins them in the opposite direction. “Countless people in Duscur fancy him, you know. You should have seen what it was like when he was recovering in Nell’s house. Women were lining up at her door every day bringing him flowers and asking for his hand in marriage.”

Dimitri feels something constrict in his chest. “He never mentioned that.”

Dayna smirks. “He never returned their interest. All he ever talked about was ‘His Highness’ this, ‘His Highness’ that, ‘His Highness is a good man. I must return to him.’”

Dimitri feels his stomach flip, either from all this dancing or this new information or both. “Oh.” He is not sure why Dayna is telling him all of this, but his brain comes up with the conclusion that perhaps she is hinting to him that _she_ is one of the people interested in Dedue’s hand in marriage.

He feels guilty about how much that thought makes his heart sink. To think Dedue’s sense of duty towards him is keeping him away from potential romances, to think there are people who wish to court him but cannot because he is not living in Duscur. He knows Dedue and Dayna would make a great pair, two strong and compassionate people ruling Duscur together. But most of all, it hurts to think of Dedue in love with someone else, and that selfishness makes him feel even guiltier. “If you wish to court him…”

The reaction he gets from Dayna is immediate and unexpected. She throws her head back and laughs. “Hah! I thought a king would be wiser. I’m not into him like that, and if I was, I wouldn’t even bother.” She leans into Dimitri’s ear and whispers, “Everyone can see his heart is set on someone already.”

Dimitri is not sure if it’s all the spinning or Dayna’s words that have suddenly made him very dizzy. He can hardly process what Dayna is saying while they are moving so rapidly and while the music is so loud. He barely even registers that the dance floor is starting to fill up with more people. Dayna may claim that everyone can see Dedue’s heart is set on someone, but Dimitri is clearly not included in that “everyone” since he has no idea. “Who?”

Dayna laughs again. “Dimitri, please.” Without warning, she spins him to another partner. Dedue.

“Would you care to dance?” Dedue asks him.

A shiver runs down Dimitri’s spine. “Yes.” He takes Dedue’s offered hand and spins them under it.

Dedue begins to lead them through the now-crowded dance floor. “You are a fast learner,” he remarks. “Your dancing with Dayna looked very natural. You have adopted the style quite well.”

Dimitri smiles. “I had a good teacher.”

They continue to dance the way Dedue instructed, and soon, the music picks up again.

“I am going to spin us more swiftly,” Dedue informs him.

Dimitri nods, and Dedue takes them through the floor in quicker succession, much like the pairs around them. Dimitri does his best to follow and avoid bumping into anyone else, and at some point focuses less on the technicalities of the dance and more on celebrating life, as he was taught is the point of the dance.

Which then gives way to focusing more on the fact that Dedue’s hands are on his waist, and Dedue’s tender eyes are on his face, and Dedue is alive and in front of him and still by his side after all these years. And Dedue, who is talented and compassionate and strong and wise and a million other amazing things, is looking at Dimitri like he is the most precious person in the world. _You are the precious one_ , Dimitri wants to say, but he is too out of breath.

And then Dimitri thinks back to what Dayna said. _Everyone can see his heart is set on someone already._ Could it mean…

It couldn’t. Dedue cares for him out of duty. Not out of…

Dimitri is starting to feel very dizzy again.

Does the man he’s in love with – the man he would give his life for, the man he wishes to be beside forever – reciprocate his feelings?

Dimitri suppresses the thought, recognizing this is not the place, the time, or the event to be thinking such things. And just as he’s trying to quiet his mind, the song ends, and Dedue stops their movement. Dimitri puts his hands on Dedue’s shoulders to stabilize himself out of instinct as he tries desperately to catch his breath. But when he feels Dedue’s heaving chest against his, and looks up to see Dedue’s mouth parted from the exertion of dancing, and notices how soft his gaze is, all of the air is knocked out of Dimitri’s lungs just as it was when Dedue first taught him the dance in the cottage.

Dimitri can’t move away, doesn’t want to move away. He wants to stay wrapped in the comfort of Dedue’s embrace forever.

It takes him a while to notice that he and Dedue are in the exact center of the dance floor, and the majority of the people in the circle around them are looking in their direction. He finds Dayna’s face in the crowd, and with the dark color she has painted her lips, the gigantic grin she is wearing looks even more pronounced.

 _You finally get it_ , that grin seems to be saying to him.

Before this revelation can knock him off his feet, Dayna claps her hands to get the crowd’s attention, and all eyes go towards her. “I think it’s time for us to enjoy the amazing feast Nell organized,” she calls out. “I’ve certainly worked up an appetite after all that dancing.” Everyone follows her lead to the tables of food.

“We should partake as well,” Dedue says when he and Dimitri are the only ones left on the dance floor. Dimitri nods, and they separate and make their way towards everyone else. The whole way there, he feels a wave of emotions roll through him.

“Nice work out there, Dimitri,” Dayna says as she approaches them at the food tables.

“You were a great partner, Dayna,” Dimitri replies. “As I mentioned, I was fortunate to have a great teacher as well.”

“You did well out there, too, Dedue,” Dayna comments. “Can I chat with you for a minute?”

Dedue nods, and Dayna whisks him away.

The wave of emotions within Dimitri only grows stronger as two young girls that couldn’t be over the age of ten approach Dimitri as he is filling up two plates with food.

“Dedue likes flowers, right?” a girl with her hands behind her back asks him.

Dimitri stops scooping a rice dish onto the plates so he can give them his attention, unsure where this conversation is going. “Yes, he enjoys them very much.”

The girl produces from behind her a flowerpot with two pink orchids at the top of a stem. “Can you give this to him and say it’s from me?” Her companion covers her mouth and giggles beside her.

It is not uncommon for people to offer Dedue gifts, so Dimitri does not find this request all that off-putting. He sets the plates down and takes the orchid from the girl’s outstretched hands. “Yes. I am certain he will appreciate it. From whom should I say it is from?”

“Dania,” the girl says. Dimitri figures that she, like many other children in Duscur, was named after Dayna. “It’s…a love confession orchid.”

“Oh?” Dimitri almost drops it. “Um. This may seem like an odd question, but where did you get this orchid?”

“My grandpa grew it,” Dania says. “He’s a florist, and I’ve been learning from him so my friend and I can become florists ourselves.” She points to a heavily wooded area a few yards away from the Celebration venue. “These orchids grow in the forest over there, too.”

Dania’s friend crosses her arms accusatorily. “Why do you ask? Are _you_ planning on giving a love confession orchid to Dedue?”

Dimitri’s heart flutters. Is he that obvious? “Would you be angry with me if I did?” 

Dania looks a bit defeated, but she shakes her head. “No. Everyone thinks you two like each other anyway.”

“ _Like_ like each other,” Dania’s friend clarifies.

There’s that “everyone except Dimitri” again.

“Just promise me you’ll make him happy,” Dania says with a pleading expression.

He did not plan on having a conversation like this with these young ladies, but he bends down until he is level with them (as level as someone of his height can be) and puts his free hand over his heart. “I, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, promise that until my dying breath, I will do my best to make Dedue Molinaro happy.”

Dania hangs her head. “Ugh, that’s so romantic. Can I have my orchid back? I don’t think I have a chance with him anymore.”

Dimitri smiles and hands the potted plant back to her. “It’s a beautiful orchid. I am sure you will be able to grow ones just as special when you become a florist.”

Dania nods. “Speaking of our florist business, I can supply orchids like these for your wedding if you two are planning on getting married.”

Dimitri feels that wave of emotions crescendo and crash right onto the shore.

Dania’s friend playfully slings an arm over her shoulder. “See, she moves on from heartbreak pretty quickly.”

“I see,” Dimitri says. “I appreciate the offer, but marriage is…well…not in our future just yet.”

“Well, when it is, get your flower arrangements from us,” the friend says. “Decorating an event for two famous people would get our business a lot of attention.”

“…I do not believe I caught your name,” Dimitri says to this very sharp, entrepreneurial child.

“Molinara, but everyone calls me Molly,” she says. “My parents named me after Dedue’s family name, in case you didn’t guess that already.”

If Dimitri promised he would never let down Dedue Molinaro, he figures that means he could never let down someone with his namesake either.

“Thank you, Molly and Dania. I will take your offer into consideration.” That seems to make them quite happy.

* * *

“I will take your offer into consideration,” Dedue tells Dayna from behind one of the wooden columns where they have been having a serious conversation in private away from the crowds.

“Good,” Dayna replies. “And for the love of the gods, _please_ relay to Dimitri what I said at some point. You need to have a conversation about it.”

“I will, when the time is right,” Dedue assures her, though he is not certain there will ever be a right time for this particular discussion. He peers around the column and spots Dimitri by the food tables crouched down and speaking to two young girls. “I wish Ayla could have met him.”

Dayna peers over him and follows his line of vision. “Ayla would have liked him. She would have teased you forever about falling in love with a king, but she would have liked him.”

Dedue swivels his head towards her and raises an eyebrow. He never mentioned anything about being in love.

She waves her hand at him. “Oh, don’t give me that look. I can tell. Unfortunately, _he_ can’t. He’s a good man, but he’s oblivious to your affections.”

Dedue leans against the other side of the column as much out of view of the attendees as he can get, hiding his feelings from them and from his own heart. He could never fully bring himself to reflect on his feelings for Dimitri, thinking it too selfish, too improper for a vassal even if Dimitri has begged him to see them as equals. He knows Dimitri is just as dutiful as he is, and his duty as a king is to name a queen and produce Crest-bearing heirs as Faerghus has been doing for generations. Surely Dimitri could not ever have thought about Dedue in a romantic light. Why would Dedue bother with trying to analyze feelings that could not go anywhere? It was neither in his best interest nor Dimitri’s.

But Dayna’s question causes those feelings to resurface from the depths of the ocean in which Dedue has sunk them as far down as possible. Even if repressing them was the proper thing to do in his position, it almost feels like a disservice considering Dimitri is the one who pulled Dedue out of the depths of the darkness that threatened to swallow him whole. Dedue may have sworn to be Dimitri’s shield, but Dimitri is the one who protected and defended him in Faerghus whenever he was met with contempt. Dimitri is the one who made him promise to value his life, is the one who helped restore his homeland, is the one who kissed his hands and told him how appreciated he is. Dimitri has always been the radiant light that has kept him going even when he was not sure he could withstand the pain of living.

Long ago, Dedue pledged his life to Dimitri. He would gladly pledge his heart, too.

But Dimitri would have no use for it.

“…I do not think he sees me the way I see him” is what he says out loud.

Dayna dramatically tilts her head back and releases a sound of frustration. “How can two smart, good men be so dense?” Her exasperated demeanor shifts to one of contemplation. “No, maybe it’s not that. I think you both know that one is in love with the other, but you won’t admit it to yourselves because you think your futures wouldn’t allow it. You think your feelings of love have no place in them. Am I wrong?”

“…No.” Dedue looks at the ground. “But his future has already been determined for him. It would be futile for either of us to envision any other possibilities. It would get our hopes up only for them to be torn apart by the reality of our situations.”

Dayna stands in front of him, looking very determined. “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t at least discuss it. Otherwise, you’ll just dance around it for the rest of your lives, and neither of you will ever live the way you truly want to.” She touches the gold bangle on her wrist. “I don’t want to think about Ayla’s baby brother suffering.”

Despite the gravity of the conversation, thinking about his bold sister brings a smile to Dedue’s face. “Ayla would have called me a fool for not recognizing my feelings, or his,” he says.

“She absolutely would have,” Dayna agrees. “So I’ll do it in her stead. Just talk to him. I want to see you living your happiest life, and so does he, and so does Ayla.”

Dedue puts a hand on her shoulder. “Duscur is fortunate to call you its Leader, Dayna. I am fortunate to call you my friend.”

Dayna smiles up at him and pulls him back around the column and into the crowd. “Come on, I’ve kept you long enough. Go out there and celebrate some more. Then think about what I said.”

Dedue makes his way back towards the feast where he sees Dimitri holding two plates overflowing with food.

Dimitri spots him and lights up (Dedue will never get used to being looked at like that). He walks over to him and holds out one of the plates. “For you,” he says.

“Oh. Thank you.” It is a bit strange talking to Dimitri after the conversation he just had with Dayna, but now is not the time to bring up any of the topics they discussed.

“I spoke to two young ladies who told me there is a forest full of orchids just outside the venue,” Dimitri says. “Perhaps you would like to take a walk through it after the Celebration?”

Dedue remembers that forest. “I would like that very much. The area has many spectacular orchid varieties.”

After feasting and festivities, the Celebration draws to a close with final statements by Dayna and a loud cheer for her messages of hope. Dedue and Dimitri help with the cleanup until Dayna tells them they’ve done enough.

“But Dayna,” Dimitri protests. “Surely there is more we can help with.”

“As Leader of Duscur, I hereby relinquish you from your duties for the rest of the day,” she says in a put-on formal tone as she winks. “That’s an order. Go out and explore Duscur while you still have some time left on this trip.”

Never ones to disobey Dayna, the two thank Nell for organizing the feast, say their goodbyes, and leave the venue – or attempt to leave the venue. On their way out, several people line up to shake Dedue’s hand and thank him for his help with the nation’s restoration. He politely accepts their appreciation while Dimitri stands by his side beaming up at him just like the others, like Dedue is as radiant as the sun, like Dedue deserves all of this praise and more. It is daunting to be thought of as a heroic figure, but if that means he can be even a sliver of light in the wake of darkness for someone, then he is honored to be thought of in that role. He knows what it is like to be on the other side – after the Tragedy, Dimitri was that figure for him.

It’s a short distance to the forest, but the whole walk there, Dedue’s body and mind feel replete with joy and relief from spending a day celebrating his homeland and its successful first year of independence. He also feels a bit fatigued from the large amount of socialization, so he hopes a quiet stroll through nature will replenish his energy.

At the entrance of the forest, Dimitri gives his hand a light squeeze. “How are you feeling?” he asks in a serious tone.

Dedue returns the squeeze. “Grateful.”

Dimitri smiles. He gestures his head towards the forest interior. “Shall we?”

Dedue nods. Neither one releases the hand of the other as they walk into the cover of the trees.

It has been a while since Dedue set foot in this particular forest. He would sometimes walk through it with Nell during his recovery period after Dayna led his escape from imprisonment. It is as beautiful as he remembers. Orchids of all colors and shapes grow among lush trees or low to the ground amid rocks and shrubs.

“This is like a setting from a picturebook,” Dimitri says, looking all around him in awe. “I didn’t know places like this actually existed. It’s breathtaking.”

Butterflies flit around them the deeper into the forest they venture. It is quiet and peaceful and exactly what they both need right now.

“I’ve never seen so many different kinds of orchids before,” Dimitri comments. He had made an effort to study a bit of botany and gardening when Dedue first started living with him in Fhirdiad after the Tragedy, and seeing him try so hard to learn about Dedue’s interests had brought Dedue small glimpses of hope during a dark and hollow time.

Dedue lets go of his hand and crouches down to survey a purple-hued variety growing between rocks. “Orchids are known for their resilience,” he says. “That is one of many reasons the people of Duscur admire them. Long before I was ever born, a fire ravaged these lands. It decimated the forests. Yet still, the orchids grew back. They did so again after the Tragedy.” He rises and walks to where cream-colored orchids are dotted along the branch of a tree. “The people of Duscur are like orchids. They face hardships, but they find ways to grow back.” He looks down to the ground, shuts his eyes, and takes a breath as the adrenaline begins to course through him over the prospect of starting a discussion he does not know how to broach. “Dimitri. There is something I need to tell you.”

Dimitri, a small distance away, looks at him with concern. “Of course. You can tell me anything.”

This is not a conversation Dedue can have while standing so far apart, or while hiding away. He walks over and stands in front of Dimitri, and Dimitri looks up at him with a worried expression, but he cannot let fear get in his way. He promised Dayna he would relay what she had told him at the Celebration.

“Several people have asked me to stay in Duscur.”

He can hear Dimitri suck in a breath and can see him blink a few times, but he remains rooted in place like the orchids around them. “…Would you like to?” he asks, voice smaller than usual.

And here is where Dedue knows it is time to be honest and upfront about the future. “There are two things I would like, but I cannot have them both,” he replies.

Dimitri takes Dedue’s bare hands in his gloved ones and rubs a thumb over his wrists, a soothing motion Dedue taught him to do when feeling panicked. “I would be glad to know what those two things are, if you would like to share them with me.”

Dedue feels overwhelmed with emotion. Worry, determination, heartbreak over the look in Dimitri’s eye, relief for keeping his word to Dayna, grief for a future he desires but cannot have.

He removes his hands from Dimitri’s and sits on a nearby log, needing the support. He gestures for Dimitri to join him on it. He probably needs the support, too.

Slowly, Dimitri takes a seat next to him.

Dedue folds his hands into his lap. He cannot leave Dimitri guessing anymore or he will send him into panic. “I would like to live in Duscur and see it thriving again, and I would like to be by your side.”

Dimitri sucks in another breath. “Dedue. If you wish to live in Duscur, you should. I know you take your role by my side very seriously, but I told you before not to throw your life away for my sake ever again. I support whatever decision you make, so long as it is the decision that will make you happiest.”

“You misunderstand me,” Dedue says. “It is not because I am your vassal that I wish to be with you always.”

The orchids in the trees around them sway in the wind.

“It is not…out of a sense of duty?” Dimitri asks quietly.

“No,” Dedue answers truthfully. “Being by your side brings me great joy. More joy than I can express. I do not want to give that up. But Duscur is my true home.”

He knows he cannot stop there. He needs to tell Dimitri what is on his mind, no matter how hard it is. Dimitri deserves his honesty. “In my most selfish thoughts,” Dedue continues, looking down at the ground, “the two of us are living here together, happy and at peace, steady in our recovery. Cultivating a garden and setting flowers on the table where we take our meals. Going for walks along the river and in the forests on a sunny day like this. Helping Dayna and others continue the rebuilding efforts while everyone marvels at your strength as you haul around heavy logs that should be impossible to carry. Standing side by side in a kitchen making Duscur style dishes. Quilting heavy blankets to sleep under in the winter. Waking…” Dedue feels his throat tighten. “Waking up every morning knowing you are alive and well in my arms.” His voice begins to crack. “I do not know how I can have both a life with you and a life in Duscur.”

He feels numb from such a long-winded confession, like his lungs have been emptied out and have no reason to refill. He does not remember ever speaking in such great length. There is one more confession of his that has gone unvoiced, but he has said all the words that his heart will allow for today. The declarations of love will have to wait, or remain unspoken depending on Dimitri’s reply.

He cannot bear to look next to him, but from the periphery of his vision, he can see Dimitri looking at him.

He can see Dimitri _smiling_ at him.

“I do,” Dimitri says.

Those two words breathe life back into Dedue’s chest. He finally musters enough courage to look over at the man in full regalia beside him, and the soft smile he gets – no formality, just pure sincerity – almost knocks the newly replenished wind out of him.

“I am glad you shared this with me,” Dimitri begins. “I have been thinking about the future as well. The weight of the crown has been wearing on me so heavily that I am not sure I can withstand all that comes with the title of king much longer. I wanted to make sure that once I ascended the throne, I kept my promise to you regarding Duscur. I am glad to see how many improvements have been made, and how successful your rebuilding initiatives have been, but there is still more work to be done. I would like to continue our involvement with it.” Dimitri touches the leaf of a budding orchid growing on the log. “Duscur still needs time to heal. In truth, I do as well. We both do, and I want to stay a part of your healing journey as you have been a part of mine.”

Dedue sits there, puzzled. “You cannot mean…”

Dimitri takes Dedue’s hand and carefully threads his gloved fingers through it. “The future that you want and the future that I want are the same,” he says. “I wish to be by your side, wherever that may be.”

Dedue does not follow. How can their futures be the same? “You are the king. Your home is in Faerghus.”

“No,” Dimitri replies. “My home is wherever I am with you.”

There is so much resolve behind his statement that Dedue feels every muscle in his body go limp. He immediately extricates his hand. “You cannot sacrifice the crown you worked tirelessly to win back.”

“It is not a sacrifice,” Dimitri says with the same determination. “Dedue, I would go to the ends of the earth just to be by your side. I would like to live in Duscur with you – in that little cottage, if we can – and continue to help the people living here. A quiet, simpler life is what we both need after all we have been through.” He adds a second later, “If you will have me.”

Of course Dedue would have him. He must know that. Of course Dedue would do whatever he could to live beside this man, this radiant man who for some reason would choose a simple life with Dedue over a life of royalty. But he cannot. It is not possible. “Abdicating the throne cannot be so simple,” Dedue says, his mind sabotaging his ideal future by creating new reasons each second for why their envisioned scenario could never come to fruition.

“Perhaps not simple, but I am willing to put in the work needed to secure it,” Dimitri says. He takes the crown off of his head and looks into the polished gold. “As deeply as I care about the people of Fódlan, I believe I have reached a point where it is time, for the sake of my health and the nation’s, to let someone else have this crown.”

“You have no next of kin,” Dedue points out, though he hesitates to do so since it reinforces that Dimitri has no family left, an awful realization to be faced with over and over again. Dedue knows it all too well. “The Blaiddyd line…”

“That is correct. I do not have a next of kin,” Dimitri says. “But I do have an unofficial little sister, though not related by blood, who has already demonstrated her superior leadership skills and who I have no doubt would make an excellent candidate for queen. If we put a vote to it, I am confident the people of Fódlan would be enthusiastic about the nomination.”

Dedue knows he is talking about Annette, and though he agrees that she would be the perfect candidate, he is still hung up on the fact that this discussion resulted in Dimitri contemplating plans to relinquish his kinghood. The more he reflects on it, however, the more he realizes Dimitri is not impulsive enough to make a decision like that on the spot, meaning this is something he has been considering for a while. Meaning he has been considering a future with Dedue for a while.

“We should take more time to think before making any decisions,” Dedue says, mostly because his heart needs time to process all that he has just heard, though it sounds like Dimitri has made up his mind already.

“Very well,” Dimitri says. “Though I wish to send a letter to Annette to give her notice that I would like the three of us to meet privately when we arrive back in Fhirdiad.”

Dedue nods. “We can hire a courier at the Marketplace tomorrow.”

Dimitri seems to fixate on something up ahead. He gets up and walks to a tree branch, running a finger over the bright pink petal of a cattleya orchid growing on it. “There is more I wish to say to you, Dedue, but I want us to remember this day for the Celebration of Duscur.”

Dedue is not sure what that entails, but there is more he wishes to say as well. He is sure, however, that now is not a good time to point out that the particular orchid Dimitri is admiring is customarily given to someone as a confession of love. “Then give voice to it tomorrow,” he replies. “I am eager to hear what you have to say.”

They continue their walk through the forest. Just as there are orchids blooming all around them, Dedue can sense that there is something blooming between them, too.

* * *

When they get back to the cottage, Lulu greets them with a bark at the door. After petting her, Dimitri’s first order of business is to check on Ginger and Cam. Ginger seems to be faring much better, and it looks like she’s consumed most of the food and water they left for her. Cam appears full of energy and is playing with the tassels on the cushion he and his mother rest on. Dimitri is relieved to see that everyone survived despite his absence. He hopes that would be the case with the Kingdom, too.

As they get ready for bed, he processes what Dedue told him in the orchid-laden forest. He had finally divulged the future he most desired, and Dimitri’s heart had pounded when he learned it is not out of a sense of duty that Dedue wishes to be by his side. He does not know what he did to deserve the friendship of a man so wonderful, but he counts his blessings that he is still part of his life more than a decade since he first entered it. That Dedue still wants to be part of his life, now and in the future, makes Dimitri well up with emotion.

It also seemed like there was something else on the tip of Dedue’s tongue that he did not voice. Dimitri hopes he will feel comfortable to express whatever it was another time. Dimitri needs to reveal more as well, but the Celebration of Duscur was such a special event that it would have been wrong to say too much on the same day. The days left on their trip are numbered, however, so he cannot put it off much longer.

He is sure this has been quite a day for Dedue, from seeing those who once suffered now happy and lively to being so emotionally vulnerable in front of Dimitri. “How are you feeling?” Dimitri asks, wanting to check in again and make sure Dedue is all right.

Dedue must understand why he’s asking that question. “It was a joy being able to celebrate this occasion with you,” he says as he undoes the braid in his hair, freeing wavier than usual strands of moonlit white. “I am glad we were able to discuss the future, too.”

“I as well.”

Dedue climbs onto the bed and puts his back against the wall, opening his arms to Dimitri as usual.

Dimitri has something slightly different in mind. “I appreciate the honest words you gifted me today. I know it was not easy to say them. May I be honest in return?”

Dedue puts his arms down. “Yes, of course.”

Dimitri settles his knee on the bed. “Sometimes, I think about how comforting it would be to press my ear to your chest and feel the echoes of your heartbeat underneath it,” he says, a little shy. “May I face you tonight and rest my head against your chest so that I may feel it?”

Dedue smiles. He shifts onto his back and holds out one arm.

Dimitri crawls beside him and lets Dedue put his arm around him to hold him in place as he settles the side of his head on Dedue’s chest. Lulu decides to jump up and lay herself across the end of the bed.

It still often awes Dimitri to know that Dedue is alive and well. He spent five agonizing years thinking the opposite, so to be graced by his presence every day is beyond miraculous. To be able to feel his heartbeat is unlike anything he could have imagined. It drums softly, buried under the rising and falling of his chest. _Alive, alive, alive_ , it seems to say. Dimitri presses his ear as close to it as he can.

“You said that in the future, you want us to make a heavy blanket for the Duscur winter,” Dimitri says after a few calming heartbeats. “What do you envision it looking like?”

The drumming under his ear picks up speed. “I have not thought that far ahead.”

Dimitri knows him better than that.

Dedue must know that Dimitri knows him better than that since he sighs out a breath. “It would be your favorite shade of dark blue,” Dedue describes. “With a pattern of silvery white orchids decorating the edges. The material would be soft, but sturdy enough that Lulu could not tear right through it. Any leftover yarn would be given to the cats to play with.”

“I can picture it. It’s lovely.” Dimitri can almost feel its warmth.

“Is there anything else you would like added to it?” Dedue asks.

“Nothing aside from the two of us wrapped up in it to stay warm,” Dimitri answers.

Tomorrow, they have a free day, and Dedue suggested going to the Marketplace. Dimitri is looking forward to spending another day together. Hopefully, he will find a good time to give voice to unspoken feelings that still need to be freed.

For now, though, he lets Dedue’s heartbeat lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I'm excited for you to see what's in store for these two in the next chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

Early the next morning, Dimitri pens a letter.

_Dearest Annette,_

_Thank you, as always, for watching over the Kingdom in my absence. I know you are doing a stellar job._

_I want to extend my gratitude for the very thoughtful letter you wrote to me. I waited to open it during a time of need, as per your instructions, and your words greatly helped me through an internal struggle. I enjoyed reliving your cake song as well._

_Our visit has gone superbly thus far. The two of us have been staying in a charming cottage on the river with a dog and two cats who have made it their home. The Celebration of Duscur was a wonderfully moving and joyful event, and seeing Dedue so happy for his homeland made my heart rejoice. The Leader of Duscur, Dayna, whom I think you would get along with effortlessly, made inspiring remarks about the future of the nation, and then she led me in a Duscur-style dance. I am happy to report I did not fall flat on my face._

_When I return in a few days, there is something I would like to discuss with you. I fear a letter is not the appropriate avenue for it. It would be more prudent to speak in person when Dedue and I are back in Fhirdiad. Please do not be alarmed by this meeting request – I only wish to give you advance notice of it._

_Please continue your excellent work. Dedue and I look forward to seeing you when we return, and we will be sure to bring you the candies from Duscur you so adore._

_Your friend,_

_Dimitri_

He seals the envelope just as Dedue finishes tending to Lulu, Cam, and a recovering Ginger. Thankfully, all of the animals seem to be getting along, and Lulu has taken it upon herself to assume a guardian stance in the washroom in front of the closet the two cats have been staying in since Dimitri and Dedue first brought them inside.

With the letter in hand, they head out to the Marketplace to start their leisurely day together. Dimitri has been looking forward to going to there this time around since Dedue has always seemed to enjoy visiting it on past trips. Dedue has pointed out before that the Marketplace perfectly encapsulates different aspects of Duscur’s culture, from the items sold to the food served, and that it brings him joy to see these aspects thriving again and to be able to introduce them to Dimitri.

Dimitri can’t help but notice, however, that Dedue seems a bit distant on the walk over. Perhaps he is drained from the emotional day he had yesterday, or maybe he didn’t sleep well enough last night, or maybe he is sad that the number of days they have left in Duscur (at least on this particular trip) is dwindling. Either way, Dimitri does not wish to pry. If Dedue feels comfortable sharing what is on his mind, he will do so on his own.

As they draw closer to the Marketplace, a sizable crowd comes into view. The two have been to the Marketplace plenty of times on other visits, but this time, the whole atmosphere is the most celebratory and convivial he has ever seen it, perhaps the lasting effects of the energizing event held the day before. It is nice to see so many smiles around them.

While Dedue tracks down the gardening stalls, Dimitri finds a courier service that operates between Duscur and Faerghus and hands over his letter addressed to Annette. Next, he locates a confectioner’s stall to buy her the Duscur-famous ginger candies she raves about so often. As he stores them in his pocket, he imagines what her face will look like when he gifts them to her. Annette’s smile is precious.

After making his purchases, he spots Dedue a few stalls ahead. Before he can regroup with him, however, two familiar faces pop out of a nearby flower stall.

“King Dimitri, King Dimitri!” they say in unison as they run towards him.

“Good morning, Dania. Molly,” Dimitri responds. “I did not expect we would be reunited so soon after the Celebration of Duscur. This is a pleasant surprise.”

Dania, slightly out of breath from running, holds out a clay pot with a stem of bright pink orchids protruding from it. Dimitri recognizes it as the same exact one she showed him at the Celebration. “Please give this to Dedue,” she says.

Dimitri smiles and accepts the flowerpot. Perhaps she has not moved on from her crush as quickly as Molly claimed she had. “I will let him know they are from a young lady named Dania who hopes to become a florist herself one day.”

Dania shakes her head. “Not from me. I want it to be from you.”

Dimitri doesn’t follow. “What do you mean by that?”

“We talked to Dania’s grandfather after the Celebration yesterday – the one we told you is a florist,” Molly begins, “and he was like, ‘King Dimitri loves Dedue but hasn’t confessed to him yet, right? Why don’t you give him these orchids so _he_ can gift them to Dedue and reveal his feelings.’”

Dimitri is really starting to believe that perhaps Dayna wasn’t exaggerating when she said _everyone_ can see his and Dedue’s hearts are set on each other.

He says to the girls in a hushed tone, “It is serendipitous that our paths should cross again. Believe it or not, I plan on telling Dedue how I feel about him before the day is over. I promise I will give him this orchid when I do.”

“Yes!” Molly raises her hand for a high-five that Dania returns. “Can you imagine, Dania? If we tell customers that our orchids are the ones that the famous King Dimitri of Faerghus gave to confess his love to the famous Dedue, Paragon of Duscur, our future florist business will be _booming_!”

Dania smiles ear to ear. “Good luck, King Dimitri! We’re rooting for you!”

With that, the two girls run back to their flower stall, and Dimitri is left holding a potted orchid that feels heavier than any weapon he has ever wielded.

* * *

Dedue puts newly purchased packets of vegetable seeds in his pockets, unsure where he will end up planting them. Duscur? Faerghus? He does not even know where _he_ will end up, much less the seeds.

He had woken up this morning feeling off. Yesterday had been so joyous, and a weight had come off his shoulders when he revealed to Dimitri the future he secretly coveted. He could not believe Dimitri was so on board with it, revealing his own thoughts of abdicating the throne and spending the rest of his life in Duscur helping Dedue continue the revitalization efforts. This improbable future in Duscur that Dedue only ever dreamt of had felt like it was for once truly within reach.

Today, it has never felt so far out of his grasp.

Reality settles uncomfortably in his stomach. There is no guarantee the future they so eagerly envisioned yesterday could ever be achieved. There are too many obstacles gone unaccounted for. It has been more than half a decade since Dimitri became king, but that is a relatively short amount of time considering the brutal trials a grand amount of people went through to reclaim his crown. He has done much in the years since his reign began, and the programs he instated to, among other things, alleviate poverty and better represent the voices of people throughout Fódlan on a governmental level have been running well and no longer require much intervention on his part. He wants to nominate Annette to take his place, and though she is beloved throughout the Kingdom and has already demonstrated how great of a queen she would be, there could be serious consequences if Dimitri steps down.

And it is not just the fact that he would be stepping down. Dedue cannot imagine the public outcry if Dimitri announces that he is going to live in _Duscur_ with a _man_ _from Duscur_ who had sworn an undying oath to be his dutiful _vassal_. Far too many people in the Kingdom harbor lingering prejudices for any of that to be found acceptable.

Dedue reflects on his past, too. So many things have been taken from him, so many dreams have been dashed by nightmares, that it has become difficult for him to feel unabashedly hopeful about what he wants. He does not wish to add an intensely desired future to the list of things he has tragically lost in life.

This harsh reality does not appear to have hit Dimitri just yet, however. He has been steeped in optimism since he woke up. Giddy, even. Dedue cannot recall a time he saw Dimitri look so effervescent. He watches as he bounces from stall to stall holding a pot of orchids – the orchids given as a love confession that Dedue saw him admiring in the forest they had walked through after the Celebration. He did not have the heart to tell Dimitri what they meant then, and he does not have the heart to tell him what they mean now as Dimitri saunters over to him.

“Those are well-grown orchids” is what Dedue ends up saying instead. “For what occasion did you get them?”

Dimitri looks down at the flowers and faintly bites his quirked-up lip. “I’ll explain that later.”

As they continue ambling through the Marketplace, Dedue tries to brighten up so as not to worry Dimitri. Several people offer him smiles and bows as he walks by, and a few excited couples approach him to introduce the babies they’ve named after him. He will really need to get used to this recurring trend – in a few years, half the population of Duscur will be named some variation of “Dedue” or “Dayna.”

His heart drops to his stomach, however, when one couple marches up to Dimitri and introduces them to their baby Mitri.

“Named after…me?” Dimitri asks, seemingly incredulous.

“You kept your promise to Duscur,” the father lovingly holding the baby explains.

“We are grateful it was you who became ruler of Fódlan,” adds the mother. “And most of all, we are grateful you protected Dedue Molinaro.”

Dimitri smiles. “In truth, _Dedue_ is the one who protected _me_. He has saved me countless times in countless ways.”

 _I could say the same of you_ , Dedue thinks to himself. _You have saved more than just my life._

“Would you like to hold Mitri?” the father asks.

Dimitri takes a small step back. He looks over at Dedue as if for confirmation that no, he is not a danger to the child.

Dedue nods. “I will hold onto this,” he says as he takes the potted orchid from Dimitri’s hand.

“…Are you sure it is all right?” Dimitri asks the parents, clearly nervous.

“Of course,” the mother says, beaming.

Much like he did when Dedue first asked him to pick up Cam the kitten when they discovered him and his injured mother Ginger, Dimitri very carefully takes the baby into his arms. He looks into its eyes with glee and cradles it gently, positioning it so its head can rest on his elbow. “Hello, Mitri,” he says softly.

Mitri coos and lifts his arms up to grab a fistful of Dimitri’s shoulder-length hair.

“Mitri!” the father cries. “That is no way to treat a king!”

Dimitri simply laughs and lets the baby tug at the blond strands. “It is quite all right. I am glad he seems so full of life. Besides, I am not a king here.” He angles himself and the baby to face Dedue. “Look, Mitri. This is Dedue Molinaro. He is one of the main reasons we are all alive and well today. When you grow up, you will learn about all he did for Duscur and for a prince whose life he repeatedly saved, and you will cherish him as I do.”

Dimitri looks up at Dedue with a reverent smile, simple clothing in place of heavy regalia and no heavy crown in sight, part of his hair hastily done up in a tie, and a baby gently cradled in his arms. There in front of Dedue is their future, so close yet entirely out of reach.

It makes his heart ache.

The mother touches the father’s sleeve and gives Dimitri and Dedue a look of such admiration that Dedue has to cast his eyes downward. “If you two are ever in want of a child to raise together, I would be honored to carry it for you.”

Dimitri has never been able to hide the bright red blushes that creep their way up his pale face and neck, and this is no exception. He looks away from Dedue and back to the couple. “I…thank you for your generosity, however, there are…other matters we must attend to before we could consider something like that. For now, I wish for your child to live a happy and healthy life.” He carefully disentangles the baby’s fingers from his hair and transfers him back into the father’s arms. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Mitri.”

“You have named him after a great man,” Dedue says, because he wants to reinforce that they really have. “May he live a peaceful life.”

They bid the couple farewell, Dimitri takes back his orchid, and they continue walking through the Marketplace.

Dedue is having trouble thinking clearly. The image of Dimitri holding a baby and smiling so brightly will not leave his head. He decides that perhaps he needs to eat something to get his mind back on track, so he ushers Dimitri to a stall that is filled with a large, steaming pot emitting a pungent smell. Dedue recognizes it immediately as one of his favorite meals. He orders a bowl and insists the vendors accept the payment even when they argue that he should take it for free because of his service to Duscur.

He steps out of the queue when he receives the bowl and scoops out a spoonful, holding it out to a curious looking Dimitri who peers into its contents. “This is fisherman’s bounty stew,” he explains. “I think you will enjoy the various textures that comprise it.”

“Ah, thank you,” Dimitri says. Instead of grabbing the handle from him as Dedue thought he would, Dimitri leans over and sucks the stew out of the spoon Dedue is holding. He chews it for a while, as if assessing the taste, then swallows. “It is indeed an interesting combination. I like it.” _Then_ he takes the handle of the spoon from Dedue’s hand and dips it into the bowl. “Your turn. Can you describe what it tastes like?”

Dedue hesitates before accepting – it seems like too familial and intimate a gesture for someone he cannot have a future with – but a moment later he leans in and eats the spoonful held out to him.

“The trout lends it some saltiness that is balanced by the bitterness of the loach,” he begins. “The tomatoes of Duscur give it a sweetness different than the tomatoes grown in Faerghus would, and the spices included make it very flavorful.”

“Hm. I think I can get a better taste of it now,” Dimitri says. “Oh.” He seems to notice something on Dedue’s face, then touches the corner of his own mouth. “You have something here.”

Dedue mirrors Dimitri and touches the corner of his mouth.

It is apparently the wrong side. “No, here…allow me.” Dimitri swipes off a spot of stew clinging to Dedue’s lips and licks his finger clean. “Yes, I can taste it better now that I have your description.”

Dedue’s shoulders go rigid for some reason. “Shall we share the rest?” he asks.

The two take turns passing the spoon back and forth to eat the stew while browsing the wares of the Marketplace. Furnishing their future seems to be on Dimitri’s mind as he continues to point out item after item he claims he can envision in the little cottage: a green and blue rug they could put somewhere indoors for Lulu, Ginger, and Cam to sleep on, a metal bench they could place under the willow tree on the riverbank, a cedar trellis they could put in the garden once they clean it up…

Dedue cannot bring himself to point out how the cottage is a temporary place, one they will have to vacate soon and may never get to stay in again. He wants to be optimistic, but Dimitri keeps making plans for this impossible future and picking out furniture for a home that does not belong to them. It fills Dedue with longing and envy for a life that he can see but cannot touch.

And then Dimitri’s eye settles on something glinting in the sunlight at the front of a pottery stall. He takes hold of Dedue’s elbow. “Look at the blue vase with gold flecks over there. Isn’t it lovely?”

Dedue follows his line of vision. “Yes,” he says, because it is indeed lovely craftsmanship.

“Let us get a closer look.”

Dedue follows Dimitri to the pottery stall, where the vendor delightedly says how excited he is to have two people so instrumental to Duscur’s revitalization browse the wares he made himself.

“You are very talented,” Dimitri tells him. “The blue one here in particular caught my eye.”

“Ah, this one.” The artisan picks it up and holds it out for them to see in greater details. “I call this one Peace. It is inspired by the sacred peace now held between Duscur and Faerghus.”

Dimitri takes hold of Dedue’s sleeve, his face bright with excitement. “How marvelous! We could put it on the table in the main room of the cottage and fill it with flowers. We could even make an orchid arrangement.”

“Why, yes,” the artisan says. “The orchid you are presently holding would make a nice start.”

Dimitri surveys the potted orchid in his hand, and Dedue cannot pretend he does not see yet another blush make its way across his features. “I believe so as well.” He looks over at Dedue. “Shall we buy it?”

Dedue is hardly able to meet the excitement he sees in Dimitri’s eye. “If that is what you wish,” he answers, looking anywhere but at the radiant man next to him.

From the periphery of his vision, though, he can see Dimitri’s face falter, and that hurts Dedue even more.

“Excuse us for a moment,” Dimitri says to the vendor.

He takes Dedue’s hand and leads them to an area behind the row of stalls away from the eyes of the public. “Is everything all right, Dedue? You can confide in me if something is awry.”

Dedue is not sure what to say, so he shakes his head.

“If I may be honest,” Dimitri says, “I have been worried about you today. Your outlook seems to have shifted since yesterday. Is something troubling you?”

Dedue should have known he could not hide his morose mood from the man who knows him best. He feels miserable for giving him a reason to worry. And that is when he knows he needs to tell Dimitri what has been bothering him since he woke up this morning.

“I am concerned that you are spending too much time planning for a future we cannot have.”

It’s a subtle movement, but Dedue can see Dimitri clutch the flowerpot more closely to his chest. He looks puzzled. “I don’t understand. Yesterday, we learned that we both want the same future. Has something changed?”

Dedue swallows a lump in his throat. “Your words from yesterday made me hopeful. Yet the more I thought about them, the more I recognized the difficulty of turning our visions into a reality.” He looks downward again. “There is no guarantee you could abdicate the throne. You could throw all of Fódlan into upheaval by doing such. You could throw all of _Duscur_ into upheaval. They trust you to keep the peace. I worry that without you as king, they would be in constant fear of a second Tragedy occurring.”

“I have thought that through, I promise,” Dimitri says quickly, gripping the flowerpot defensively. “I know exactly who to nominate as the next ruler, should she accept it. I do not think her rule would undo all of the post-war efforts – she was involved in bringing many of them to fruition. She is intelligent, and thoughtful, and well-loved. She cares deeply about the people of Duscur, too, and she would keep the peace between the nations. Living here, we would be able to help her do so.”

“What if the people of Fódlan implore you to remain king? What if they beseech you to take a queen and produce a Crest-bearing heir as is tradition?” Dedue asks, a rush of questions launching themselves into his brain and casting a dark cloud over what was once a clear vision. “What if they do not accept your decision to run off to Duscur with a man who swore to be your vassal?”

Dimitri shakes his head. “You keep saying these things.” He is sounding increasingly disheartened. “I have asked you countless times not to see yourself as a vassal. You are so much more than that, Dedue. You are my cherished friend. You are…you are…”

Dimitri does not finish his sentence, so Dedue continues. “I wanted to match your enthusiasm on this shopping trip. But you keep gravitating towards items to furnish the cottage, and we do not know how much longer that cottage will be ours. We do not know if someone else has plans to purchase it, or if it will be converted into a rest house...” He turns his head to look even further away from Dimitri. “We must resurface from this fantasy. The future we are trying to imagine together…it may never truly be in our grasp.”

No dark magic spell, no armor-piercing sword has ever hurt Dedue as acutely as his own words just have.

The orchid slips out of Dimitri’s hand and falls to the ground, clay pot shattering and potting media spilling out.

Dedue panics as he sees the hurt in Dimitri’s expression, which only adds to the pain in his own heart. “I did not intend to upset you,” he says in a rush. “I only meant…”

Dimitri sinks to the ground and tries desperately to put the pieces of the flowerpot back together. Dedue immediately bends down to help, but it is no use. The clay fragments are too many and too small.

That does not deter Dimitri from gathering the uprooted orchid and hugging it to his chest, face buried in the petals. “What is holding us back from turning our imagined future into a reality?” he asks with a shaky voice. “Please, Dedue. All I want is your honesty.”

Dedue cannot bear to look at the pain on Dimitri’s face. If Dimitri wants total honesty, if he wants Dedue to lay his soul bare, then that will need to take place elsewhere.

“The Marketplace is not an appropriate place to discuss this,” Dedue says. “I have a quieter location in mind that would be better.”

Dimitri shakily gets up and discards the broken pieces of the pot, but continues to clutch the orchid protectively. “I will follow you.”

“I will lead us there,” Dedue says. There is something they must do, however, before they leave the Marketplace. “First, let us purchase that vase you had your eye on.”

Thankfully, Dimitri’s face starts to brighten. “Really?”

Dedue smiles in spite of the turmoil within. He will at least allow himself this one small emblem of hope, even if it is only temporary. “We will need one for the orchid you are holding, and it would indeed look nice on the table in the main room of the cottage.”

* * *

With the gold-flecked blue vase hugged to his chest, Dimitri follows Dedue to a more secluded spot away from the crowds. They hike mostly in silence through a path dense with tall trees while Dimitri ponders what Dedue had said to him. His head swims – just yesterday, Dedue had seemed enthusiastic about their imagined futures aligning so perfectly. His demeanor had completely changed overnight. What had transpired?

Soon enough, the tree-filled forest gives way to a wide, open area with rolling hills overlooking the sea. The light breeze blows through the blades of grass, and if he listens closely, he can hear the waves of the shining sea drift onto the shore in the distance.

“This is a meaningful place,” Dedue says, looking out towards the water. “I used to come here when I needed to think more clearly.”

“It’s beautiful.” Dimitri takes a deep breath of the clean, slightly salty air. Fortunately, the weather is not too warm or too cool, a light breeze blowing through every now and then.

Dedue walks up one of the rolling hills and sits on its slight incline. He looks up into the sky and seems to think through something, so Dimitri gives him time to process whatever that may be without saying anything. He simply takes a seat next to him on the grass and sets the orchid-filled vase between them.

Dedue looks down at the vase and sighs. “I had hoped I could bring you here one day,” he says after a while.

“I am honored you brought me to a place that is so meaningful to you,” Dimitri responds.

Silence fills the air again, so Dimitri uses it to process his thoughts. Dedue’s words have left him confused, and it dismays him to hear the man he cherishes speak so glumly. He would do anything to make Dedue happy.

Suddenly, in a burst of clarity, Dimitri remembers what Annette wrote in the letter she left him: _You both need to make sure you don’t stand in the way of yourselves. You get what I mean by that, right?_ He didn’t fully understand then, but he gets it now. He recalls his conversation on the ship with Catherine, too. He had told her it was impossible to put his own desires before the good of the Kingdom, and she had responded by saying it _was_ possible, he just wasn’t allowing himself. She and Shamir were able to talk and make their imagined future a reality. Surely he and Dedue could as well. So he voices his revelation.

“Dedue, I believe this future we have envisioned _is_ possible. The only people standing in the way of it are our own selves. We are sabotaging ourselves by letting an obsession with the expectations of others and Faerghus’s notion of chivalry override the kinds of lives we want to live.”

Dedue closes his eyes. “It is not only that.”

Dimitri bites his lip, worried there is another piece to the puzzle he is missing, worried there is something grave weighing on Dedue that he is afraid to voice. He reaches over and takes Dedue’s hand, giving his knuckles a reassuring brush of his thumb. “I promise you can tell me exactly what is on your mind with no repercussions. I make good on my promises, do I not?” Dimitri gives him a smile, but it gets wiped away when Dedue wriggles his hand away, stands up, and walks a few feet ahead.

Dimitri cannot see his face, but his heart breaks at the noticeable apprehension in his posture. They have shared so much with each other, confided in each other for years. What could possibly be so hard to tell him?

Dimitri can think of one thing, but this cannot be it. That is a subject Dimitri was planning on broaching today, but he needs to get to the root of whatever is upsetting Dedue before he can even think of starting a conversation of that nature.

And then Dedue turns his head towards him with more vulnerability in his eyes than Dimitri has ever witnessed. He watches strands of his silvery white hair come loose as the breeze blows them across his face.

“Dimitri.” Dedue’s voice sounds as serious as his expression. Dimitri has never heard him speak his name in that way. “I love you.”

Everything around Dimitri falls silent – the sea, the breeze, and the rustling of the grass all come to a complete halt. The only thing he can hear is the rapid heartbeat that pounds all the way up into his ears. He feels numb. He was not at all anticipating this.

“I did not plan on telling you,” Dedue continues, looking down at the ground. “I planned on letting my feelings go unvoiced for as long as I lived. When I became cognizant of them, I felt vile. It is wrong for a vassal to feel anything for his liege except devotion. But how could I not love the man who saved my life, who consoles me through my grief, who kept his promise? How could I not love him with all my heart?”

Dimitri opens his mouth to speak, but words will not come out.

His memory tunnels back to a dark time when he desperately needed to cling to something for solace as he awaited his execution at the hands of Cornelia. He clung to the thought of Dedue, of saving him, of being protected by him, and – just once – Dimitri allowed himself to indulge his heart in what it would be like to confess his feelings to Dedue. He produced several scenarios, but in every iteration, Dimitri only ever voiced his own feelings and did not dare imagine what it would be like to have them reciprocated. The thought of telling Dedue he loved him was enough to get him through that awful time. The scenario unfolding in front of him now, with Dedue being the one to confess to _him_ , is like nothing his imagination could have ever conjured.

Dedue goes on amidst Dimitri’s silence. “I’ve answered you about the future. I want us to be by each other’s side, living here in Duscur. I need to see the people of Duscur through their healing process, and I want us to continue healing together as well.” He turns fully to face Dimitri again and takes a hesitant step forward. “I care for you more deeply than I could ever express, Dimitri. But I cannot pretend that a life in Duscur and a life by your side could ever coexist.” He balls his hands into fists at his side. “It would have been a disservice to keep my feelings from you any longer, so I felt it was my duty to tell you. You asked for my honesty, and I gave it. If you wish to renounce my vassalage and board a ship back to Faerghus tomorrow, never to speak to me again, I understand.”

Slowly, Dimitri becomes aware of his surroundings again. He feels the breeze on his skin and hears the sounds of birds flying near the sea. He opens his mouth and wills his words to be spoken. “Before I do something like that, may I share more about the future I desire?”

Dedue nods. He looks petrified.

Dimitri hopes what he is about to say will take all the fear and doubt out of Dedue and replace it with hope and happiness. If Dedue answered with total honesty, Dimitri will give him the same courtesy. He gets up and stands in front of him, and he smiles as he recounts what he wishes for.

“I want to continue the rebuilding of Duscur with you, and I want us to make a home together, preferably in that little cottage on the river. I want to reinstate that garden off the side of the cottage and harvest vegetables from it so I can make you meals even though I’m a terrible cook with no sense of taste. I want to take Lulu for long walks together along the river, and watch you smile, and wash your clothes in the stream and hang them up to dry. I want to be there for you when you need to grieve, or when you need someone to hold your hand, or when you need to talk about something that is troubling you. I…I want you to kiss me as we bathe in the river, loaches be damned, and I want to wake up in your arms in that tiny bed to the sounds of your heartbeat and birds chirping peacefully every morning. And then, when we’re older and settled in, I want to build more rooms onto that cottage so we can adopt children, orphans like us, and give them a family like the one you and I have formed together. If you are agreeable to the idea of raising children, that is.”

Dedue nods, ostensibly at a loss for words.

Dimitri refills his lungs with breath he did not realize he was running out of. “That is the future I wish for, Dedue. I wish to be by your side as you wish to be by mine.”

Dedue looks breathless and astonished, but he still does not seem to be convinced. “Your title…”

Dimitri takes Dedue’s hands in both of his and looks into his beautiful face. He wants to wash away any lingering doubts. “Having your heart is far sweeter than having any crown or title.”

Dedue lets out a gust of air.

There is still one more important thing Dimitri has to say. “I, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, love you, Dedue Molinaro, with the full weight of my heart.” He lets go of his hand for a moment and retrieves the orchid he has been waiting all day to give Dedue, fulfilling his promise to both the girls at the flower stall _and_ himself. “Do you accept my love?”

Dedue takes the vase as tears stream down from his eyes. “I do.” He hugs the vase of orchids tightly to his chest as Dimitri had done earlier. “I do,” he repeats, sounding relieved.

Dimitri can hardly believe this moment is real, but it must be. His heart is beating too rapidly for it not to be. It is overwhelming to know their love is mutual. So overwhelming that tears begin spilling from his own eye the more he watches them spill from Dedue’s.

He wants to embrace Dedue, but logic tells him he needs to take the vase out of Dedue’s hands first, so he does. “Let’s put this down for now so we do not break a second flowerpot due to the emotions flowing through us.”

Dedue coughs out a laugh as Dimitri sets the orchids aside. “Do you know these particular orchids are meant to be given as a confession of love?”

Dimitri smiles. “As a matter of fact, I do. Two young girls – aspiring florists, one named after you and one named after Dayna – gave these orchids to me and made me promise I would give them to you once I confessed. Apparently everyone except us knew we were in love.”

Dimitri wraps his arms around Dedue’s neck. Dedue puts his arms around Dimitri’s back. It feels so right, and Dimitri would be content to stay in Dedue’s embrace like this for as long as he could.

He moves a hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Dedue’s ear. “Our future is within reach, I promise. I love you, Dedue.” He watches as the once-pained expression on Dedue’s face gives way to a smile. It’s a beautiful smile, as radiant as the man it belongs to. Dimitri wants to feel the imprint of that smile on his own lips. So he leans up.

There, in the gentle breeze on the rolling hills of Duscur overlooking the sea, Dimitri and Dedue share their first kiss.

It’s so thrilling that Dimitri’s knees start to buckle. He cannot support himself standing much longer, so he pulls Dedue onto the sloping hill with him, where they share their second kiss…

And their third…

And their fourth…

By the time they separate and roll onto their backs, panting, their clothes are disheveled and littered with grass stains. Dimitri isn’t bothered by it in the slightest. He feels like the final barrier between them has finally come down.

“I was fearful something was going to change between us if I said anything,” Dedue admits as he leans over to pick twigs out of Dimitri’s hair. “I was terrified of losing your friendship.”

Dimitri laughs. “What could change between us, Dedue? It has been pointed out on more than one occasion that we have been acting like a couple in love for years. The only thing that has changed is that we can kiss each other now. That is a welcome difference, in my opinion.”

Dedue rolls his head in the other direction, cheeks aglow.

“I suspect I have been in love with you for a very long time, Dedue,” Dimitri declares. “I just had not experienced that kind of feeling before, and therefore could not put a name to it.”

Dedue smiles. “Mercedes predicted I would confess to you on this trip. Dayna told me I would be a fool not to.”

“They were right,” Dimitri says. “So was Annette. She told me it was time I tell you how I _really_ feel.”

Dedue sighs. “Everyone knew but us.”

“The irony of it all.”

They take some time to catch their breath and watch the clouds pass by.

Dedue turns his head back towards Dimitri. “May I kiss you again?”

Dimitri feels his face heat up. He reaches out and tucks another strand of hair behind Dedue’s ear. “You may kiss me any time.”

Dedue props himself up on his elbow, looking shyly to the side. “I had hoped we would share our first kiss on these hills.”

The fact that Dedue has thought about their first kiss before sends Dimitri’s head spinning. He pulls Dedue onto him and kisses him with all the love flowing through his veins. How did he ever get so lucky that someone so perfect would reciprocate his love?

Dedue slips a hand under Dimitri’s head to support it, protective and caring in everything he does. It sets Dimitri’s heart aflame. He angles his head and pulls Dedue even closer to deepen this kiss. His ears ring when a soft sound echoes through Dedue’s throat.

Dedue pushes himself up, chest heaving with heavy breaths. His face is radiant and gleaming, utterly stunning.

“You kiss with a great deal of passion,” Dedue says, breathless.

“Do I? I have never kissed anyone else,” Dimitri says, ready for their lips to meet again. “You excel in this as you do in every other aspect of life.”

“I have no prior experience either,” Dedue replies, and then he seems to realize something. “This was your first kiss?”

Dimitri brushes a thumb over Dedue’s lips. “Mm-hm.”

“I…I was your first kiss?”

“You sound surprised.”

“People all over the continent admire you. You could have kissed any one of them. You are Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the greatest man I have ever known.”

Dimitri laughs. “I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, and I have only ever wanted to kiss the greatest man _I_ have ever known.”

Dedue’s cheeks light up such a lovely shade of red. “I did not think as a 30-year-old man that I would be kissed passionately by the person I have been in love with since I was a teenager.”

That goes right to Dimitri’s heart. “I share those sentiments,” he says. “It was well worth the wait, in my estimation. I would have waited twenty-nine more years of life for it if I had to.” He looks up at Dedue’s lips glistening in the sunlight. “Though to be fair, now that you have shown me what it is like, I am not sure I can wait much longer to do it again.”

Dedue smiles and leans down for another kiss, though they have lost count of how many it has been by now.

“That night you taught me how to dance in the Duscur style,” Dimitri says. “When we had fallen to the floor like this – I had wanted to kiss you then. Yet I too feared that doing so would change our bond, which I hold so dear.” He hardly has the breath to finish his line of thinking. “Now I see that our bond is still just as strong. I am grateful.”

Dedue gives him a look of relief. “I am as well.” He gets up and extends a hand, pulling Dimitri up next to him.

Dimitri does not immediately let go of his hand. “Do not lose hope,” he says with as much determination as he can manage in his breathless state. “I promise you, I will make this future of ours work.”

“I will help in whatever way I can,” Dedue says. “For now, let us make the journey back to the cottage before nightfall.”

They hike out of the rolling hills, Dedue holding the orchid vase in one hand and Dimitri’s hand in his other, and they walk back through the Marketplace to get back to the cottage. Most of the vendors have closed their stalls or are in the process of closing up for the day, but thankfully, Molly and Dania are still there. They are a bit of a distance away, but Dimitri waves to them and points to the orchid Dedue is holding. The gigantic, toothy smiles that grow across their faces light up Dimitri’s heart. The girls hug and jump around in a circle excitedly, which is exactly how Dimitri feels on the inside.

* * *

As they approach the cottage, Lulu jumps down from the open windowsill to greet them with lots of barking and excited jumping. Surprisingly, sitting on the windowsill she just leapt from are Ginger and Cam. This is the first time Dedue has seen them out of the washroom closet, meaning Ginger’s leg must be close to fully healed.

“I am glad to see you are looking healthy,” Dimitri says to the cats. “You are free to leave whenever you wish.”

Ginger seems to have other plans. She gives him a look that says ‘We’re not going anywhere.’ 

This is a good thing, as they have both grown incredibly fond of the cats and the dog that have worked their way into their lives and their hearts.

“It seems they wish to stay,” Dedue comments.

“Just like we do,” Dimitri replies with a smile.

The first thing Dedue does when he gets inside is place the vase of orchids on the table in the main room. He turns it until the flowers line up with the direction of the sunrays that come through the window in the mornings. He is sure the gold flecks on the blue vase will look beautiful in the light. “Your assessment was correct. It looks like it belongs here,” he says, happy.

Dimitri puts an arm around Dedue’s waist and tips his head onto his shoulder. “I am glad.”

They eat dinner that night at the newly decorated table, the pink petals of the orchids shimmering in the candlelight. For the first time since Dedue got out of bed this morning, the future does not feel so far away anymore. He allows his heart to feel the hope he had stamped out earlier, refusing to self-sabotage any longer.

He grows nervous again, though, when it is time to retire to sleep. He hesitantly stands at the side of the bed before assuming his usual position. “Please know that with our sleeping arrangements…I was not trying to be indecent or take advantage of the situation…”

“Fret not,” Dimitri assures him, leading Dedue to sigh in relief. “The thought would have never crossed my mind. I trust you entirely.” Something seems to jog Dimitri’s memory. “Oh. The first morning, after the first night – when I said that perhaps I should sleep in your arms every night indefinitely…I was not trying to…”

Ah, so Dedue _had_ heard that correctly. “I know,” he says.

Dimitri’s expression softens. “I was just speaking the truth. It really is wonderful to wake up in your arms.”

Dedue crawls into bed and extends his arms out. “You can continue to do so.”

He will always keep his arms open for Dimitri.

“Oh, Dedue,” Dimitri says as he gets into bed and nestles his head over Dedue’s heart. “I can’t wait to shower you with love every day for the rest of our lives.”

Dedue’s heart leaps at the prospect of such a wonderful future.

It takes a while for the adrenaline pumping through him to wane. After all, speaking the words that had lodged themselves deep in his heart had been as daunting as entering a battle with an unpredictable outcome. But he had finally done it, and even if his body feels tired and jelly-like from accomplishing a task that had made him so nervous, his brain is wide awake replaying scenes from the afternoon – especially the scene of Dimitri holding out the orchid to him. And, even though just thinking about it makes him blush, the scene of Dimitri pulling him down for a kiss on the windswept rolling hills of Duscur. He has experienced the full gamut of emotions since he woke up, but he is falling asleep with hope and happiness spreading through his body.

“I love you,” Dimitri murmurs sleepily into his chest.

Dedue snuggles him closer. _I will be your sword, your shield, and your heart_ , he thinks as he lets sleep wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue *Truly Madly Deeply* by Savage Garden because this totally would have been their song if 90s music was around in the 1100s:
> 
> I’ll be your dream, I’ll be your wish, I’ll be your fantasy  
> I’ll be your hope, I’ll be your love, be everything that you need  
> I’ll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do  
> I will be strong, I will be faithful ‘cause I’m counting on a new beginning  
> A reason for living, a deeper meaning
> 
> I want to stand with you on a mountain  
> I want to bathe with you in the sea  
> I want to lay like this forever  
> Until the sky falls down on me


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware, dear readers, that this chapter is where the M rating comes in.

Dimitri is relieved to find that not much changes between him and Dedue once they confess their feelings. They have been close for so many years, have learned so much about each other, that transitioning into love is an organic process. Perhaps they had already made the seamless shift a long time ago and did not even notice.

The last few days before they are set to travel back to Fódlan go by quickly. The next time they see Dayna, she crosses her arms and says “It’s about time” before they even break the news to her. They are relieved that she and Nell are both on board with the idea of them moving to Duscur on a more permanent basis to continue helping with the rebuilding. It is comforting that there are at least two people – two people very dear to them, at that – who support what they have formed.

When they inquire about the cottage’s availability, Nell gives them a look. “That ramshackle place? No one’s owned it in forever,” she tells them. “It’s yours if you want it.”

And they do want it, very much, so they accept the offer.

Dimitri feels like he’s getting closer and closer to giving Dedue and himself the simpler life they yearn for. His next step is to figure out how exactly he is going to tell the people of Fódlan that he needs to step down from the throne. Dedue’s concerns were valid – the Kingdom, the Alliance, and the Empire were at war only a few years ago, and no one wants a repeat of that. Each territory is stable now, but it would be an oversight to assume everyone will accept his decision. He has hope, though, since the successor he has in mind has already demonstrated her competence in a leadership position and would be a more than capable ruler. _Has already been_ a more than capable ruler in his stead.

And then there is the other concern Dedue raises – how the people of Faerghus are going to take the news of their relationship due to them both being men, one a sworn vassal _from Duscur_ , as Dedue emphasizes, and the other a king (for now, at least). Dimitri did not wonder about that for a second. He understands there will be some dissent over his decision to abdicate, but there will be no room for ignorance or discrimination over his choice to live in Duscur with Dedue. He cherishes Dedue and does not intend to keep that fact hidden.

Besides, Dimitri has good reason to believe they are hardly the first ones to find themselves in this situation. He grew up with stories of knights and brothers-in-arms being closer to each other than most married couples were. This was especially true of stories detailing the bonds between lords and vassals. Several versions of the famous Kyphon and Loog legend saw them spending their lives together, even getting buried beside one another in death the way a royal and their consort would.

It wasn’t just in stories – he witnessed it in real life when he was younger, too. After successful missions, some of the knights in his father’s service would sit quietly and hold hands in front of the fire that was always ablaze in the large hearth in Fhirdiad’s main hall. Even the “Shield of Faerghus” Rodrigue Fraldarius and the king he served – Dimitri’s father Lambert – had shared a special bond in public that Dimitri suspects was even stronger in private. Rodrigue had put on a brave face after Lambert’s passing when Dimitri was more or less left in his care, but Dimitri had once caught him weeping on his deceased father’s bed, the king’s robes hugged close to his chest, when he thought no one was looking.

No one back then was ever really forthcoming with their true feelings, however, because of Fódlan’s obsession with passing down Crests and Faerghus’s divide between royalty and vassalage. Thankfully, that is all starting to change due to shifting attitudes and the new policies the Kingdom has put into effect, so perhaps the love he and Dedue share for one another will not be questioned as much as it would have been in the past.

Still, he is not expecting the transition of power to be smooth or easy. It will take a lot of work and a lot of time, and he first needs to make sure Annette would be in favor of the proposition. It could be many moons before he and Dedue are able to return to Duscur, so he does his best to focus on making their remaining days on this trip enjoyable.

They spend what time they can spare fixing up the cottage now that it officially belongs to them (a fact Dimitri could not be happier about). This activity seems to bring Dedue a lot of satisfaction. He leads each task with energy and enthusiasm, pointing out what they can do to make the house even more of a home, like improving the hinges on the creaky doors, patching up the areas on the thatched roof that have worn too thin, and reinforcing the crumbling stone walls. For the first time, Dedue talks about their future in Duscur without inhibition. It makes Dimitri’s heart soar with joy.

It is also during these repairs that Dimitri notices one thing that _has_ changed between them: he cannot stop staring at Dedue’s hands. The way he hammers in the missing pickets of the fence, the way he powerfully chops wood to be used for a new bedframe, the way he gently pets Cam when the kitten crawls into his lap. His hands are gentle, and his hands are strong, and Dimitri catches himself wondering what it would feel like to have them card through his hair, caress his cheek, run down his body…

Dimitri has never felt this kind of desire before. It is terrifyingly new, and he deeply worries that it will complicate the special bond they share. He does not know if Dedue desires him in the same way, and he is afraid to address it out of fear that Dedue will feel pressured to reciprocate his desire in an effort to please him. So he tries with all his might to suppress it for now, hoping that Dedue will broach the subject himself.

That becomes a difficult feat when every night Dedue wraps his arms around him in the same way he has been doing the entire stay; only now, the whole thing has an added layer to it. One night, Dimitri dreams of Dedue easing his hands up and down his nightclothes, moving his knees apart, raking up his thighs, pinning his hips to the bed with all the tenderness that is his signature. Back to reality, Dedue gently shakes him awake, asking if he is having a nightmare due to the strange sounds he is making in his sleep. Dimitri assures him everything is fine, but he feels horrendous guilt over the incident and for having such dreams. Again, he does his best to suppress those feelings until Dedue brings them up first, if ever.

The day before they are set to leave, they spend all afternoon picking weeds out of the yard. They reminisce about the times they did the very same during group tasks as students at Garreg Mach, laughing as they recount the times Dimitri mentioned how there were edible varieties of weeds only for Dedue to implore him not to eat them.

“These are not an edible variety either,” Dedue jokes as he holds up a bunch of weeds. “Please do not eat them.”

“I was just saying!” Dimitri laughs as he defends himself like he did in times before the war. It seems like that was a lifetime ago. The two have been acquainted for so long.

And then Dedue looks over at Dimitri, concerned.

“Your complexion is redder than when we first arrived to Duscur,” Dedue notes. “I think you may have spent too much time in the sun on this visit.” He sets down the freshly plucked weeds. “Let me ensure you are not feverish.”

Dedue puts the back of his hand on Dimitri’s forehead, and that simple touch sparks lightning through his whole being.

“You are not feverish,” Dedue says, sounding relieved, “but you are a bit warm.”

Just as Dedue takes his hand away, Dimitri grabs it and presses Dedue’s palm to his cheek. It is caked in dirt, but he does not care. He presses it flush to his face, feeling the width of his fingers, the calluses dotting the inside line of his knuckles, the power and the tenderness that rest beneath the skin. He drags it down his cheek, over his jaw, fingertips grazing his neck…

And then he comes back to himself, horrified at his indiscretion. He removes Dedue’s hand, and Dedue immediately moves it further away on his own, leaving it to hover awkwardly in the air.

“I’m sorry,” Dimitri says in a rush. “I didn’t mean to–”

“No, I am sorry,” Dedue says, slowly moving his hand back towards himself and looking from it to Dimitri. “There is dirt on your face now.”

“I did that,” Dimitri states. “It was my fault. I’m sorry, I just…I _crave_ your hands, Dedue. I love them. I love _you_.”

Dedue’s surprised expression changes into a blush as he settles his hand back down into his lap. “…I admire yours as well. You wield their extraordinary might to do good things for Duscur’s rebuilding efforts.” At a pace slow like honey, he brings one of Dimitri’s hands up to his lips and presses a feather-light kiss to the back of it.

Dimitri inhales sharply. If there’s anything he craves more than Dedue’s hands right now, it’s his lips.

“We are both coated in dirt after a full afternoon of garden work,” Dedue says, completely level and lucid. “We should clean off in the river.”

Dimitri nods through his haze of love. Maybe the cold water will return him to clarity.

Night has fallen by the time they plunge into the river, twinkling stars reflected on its surface. The cool temperature of the water feels pleasant on Dimitri’s skin, and it helps to subdue the enduring heat from the afternoon sun and from his own thoughts. He dunks his head underwater and combs his fingers through his wet hair when he resurfaces, unable to shake the thought of grabbing Dedue’s hand and pressing it onto his cheek with such fervor. He also can’t shake the fact that he wants Dedue’s hands on him again.

He stops washing himself when he feels a pair of eyes on him. He looks behind him and catches Dedue watching him.

“I do not mean to stare,” Dedue says. “I noticed that the scars on your back are more pronounced in the moonlight.”

Dimitri smiles. “Do not worry about these scars, Dedue. As I have said before, they are a reminder that I was able to protect someone I cherish. Someone I love.” He turns around fully and wades closer to Dedue. “They have healed, and so will we, together.”

Dedue smiles back, teal eyes bashfully looking away. A moment later, he returns to dipping his silky white hair into the water. His motions are graceful, broad shoulders and his own map of scars damp and glistening. Dimitri cannot help but watch as the white strands cascade elegantly around him.

“Your hair is more pronounced in the moonlight as well.” His voice seems too loud in the quiet of the night. “It has gotten so long and so lovely…”

Dedue looks up and pauses his motion to wring it out. “Oh. Thank you.”

Dimitri bites the corner of his lip. “May I…touch it?”

Dedue blinks a few times in rapid succession. “You may.”

Dedue stands completely still as Dimitri wades closer. All that moves is the section of hair floating in the water in front of him. Dimitri gently runs his hand from the tip of Dedue’s head down the strands and into the water. It’s soft, even when sopping wet, and shimmery in the moonlight.

He moves his eye from Dedue’s hair to his face. “May I kiss you?”

Dedue smiles. “You may.”

Dimitri tucks Dedue’s wet hair behind his ears and reaches up to caress either side of his face. He tips his head up as Dedue leans down to meet him the rest of the way.

The river does not feel so cold when their hot breath is mingling.

Dimitri can hardly believe he gets to have something like this right now and for the rest of the future. He loves Dedue with every ounce of his heart and wants him to know it. Wants him to feel as loved as is humanly possible. His imagination begins to fill with all the things he can do to make him feel more at home in this new life they will start together.

“I will plant all of your favorite flowers,” Dimitri says in between kisses. “I will cook all of your favorite meals. Whatever I can do to bring happiness into your life.”

Dedue smiles softly. “Your continued existence brings happiness into my life.”

Dimitri feels his heart burst.

Then Dedue grins. “On the subject of favorite meals, however, cheese does not feature prominently in Duscur cuisine. We will need to import some for you.”

Dimitri’s laugh bounces off the surface of the water. “I can live without cheese. I cannot live without you.”

He leans back up for another kiss. All this talk has made him hungry, though not for food. He craves Dedue’s lips on his, and winds his arms around Dedue’s neck so he can pull himself up more and deepen the kiss. Dedue presses his hands to Dimitri’s back to support him, but Dimitri feels himself slipping on the pebbles at the bottom of the river. With hardly a second thought behind it, he hops up and hooks his legs around Dedue’s waist so he can be more level with his lips. Dedue holds him close and returns the fervor of his kisses until Dimitri feels a haze of heat rushing through them both.

And then he feels something graze his skin underwater, and it is not the loaches that notoriously dwell at the bottom of the river.

Dedue separates Dimitri from himself, quickly but carefully, and Dimitri is left standing in the water on wobbly legs.

“I am sorry,” Dedue says in breathless haste, looking down into the water in horror. “I was not aware that was going to happen. I…”

Dimitri takes his hands in his before Dedue can think he did something wrong. “You need not apologize.” He rubs his thumbs soothingly across Dedue’s wrists. “We are allowed this earnest love. We spent so long denying ourselves of it. Let us not deny ourselves of anything else.” He figures now is the right time to broach the topic he has fretted over. “Tell me, Dedue. Do you desire me as I desire you?”

Dedue’s labored breathing rings through the night air. “You have drawn out a desire I did not know I had.”

“And you have drawn out the same within me.” Dimitri releases his hands and kisses him on the fluttering pulse point between his collarbones. “We are as close as two people could ever hope to be. Communicating our desires, if you feel at ease doing so, will not change that.” He purses his lips. “Do you…do you wish to be intimate with me?”

“Yes,” Dedue breathes out. “But I am not accustomed to an endeavor like that. I have not done anything like it before.”

Dimitri presses a light kiss to his shoulder. “Neither have I. It seems we are each other’s firsts in many ways.”

Dedue wrings out his hair, perhaps a little nervous. “Is there…a particular way you envision us together…intimately?”

 _You could bend me like hot iron into any shape you want_ , Dimitri thinks, but if they lob “I will do whatever you wish to do” types of phrases at each other all night, they will get nowhere. He has to be more specific, so he takes a deep breath and answers with complete honesty. “I would like to feel your hands gliding down my body with all of their gentleness and all of their strength, and I would like to feel that remarkable gentleness and unmatched strength as I welcome you inside of me.” Dimitri’s blood heats just thinking about it. “If that sounds all right with you.”

Dedue looks winded from Dimitri’s divulgence. Before he responds, though, Dimitri needs to make an important clarification. “I want to make it clear that I love you for everything that you are, not just your body. You are the most handsome man in the world, but if both of my eyes were blinded, I would love you all the same.”

“I understand,” Dedue says. “I would never question it. However, you would do well not to test that theory. Please keep your other eye intact.”

Dimitri smiles. “I will. Now please, inform me of what you would like.”

It takes a few moments for Dedue to answer. He has always put others before himself, so Dimitri gives him the space to think it through and feel comfortable putting into words what it is that he wants. Dimitri will happily indulge him in whatever that may be.

“I would like to see your face flushed and glowing with pleasure,” he says. “Pleasure that I bring you.”

“ _Oh_.” Dimitri feels heat pool everywhere inside of him. “Oh, that sounds magnificent. But how can I bring _you_ pleasure?”

Dedue raises his hands out of the river and watches the water slip through his fingers. “You said you crave my hands.”

Imagining Dedue’s hands on him again sends another shiver down Dimitri’s spine. “Yes.”

“I would like to touch you. But first, I would like you to tell me where you are comfortable being touched.”

A light breeze rolls through, tickling the leaves of the willow tree that dips its branches into the river. Some of the branches part to reveal the large rock in the water under the cover of the tree. Suddenly, Dimitri gets an idea.

“Can I show you?”

Dedue nods, and oh, the way he looks at Dimitri is so full of love.

Dimitri takes his hand and won’t let the resistance of the water slow him down from leading Dedue behind the curtain of the willow tree leaves.

* * *

Dedue watches, mesmerized, as Dimitri ascends backwards, like a god emerging from the water, onto the slanted stone that juts out of the base of the river. He splays himself out on the rock, limbs stretched to the sides, head tipped back as if in supplication. A thin sliver of moonlight peeks in through the willow tree branches that have formed a perfect wall around them. It illuminates Dimitri’s body, glistening with arousal that Dedue has brought him.

Dedue has never seen such a sight. It leaves him breathless.

“I am glad to give you all of me – heart, mind, and body,” Dimitri says. “May I place your hands to show you where it is all right to touch?”

Dedue is frozen. He is in the presence of the most radiant man alive, a man whose body is supine in front of him, bare and vulnerable and eager for his touch. Eager for _him_.

“Yes.” Dedue raises his hands out of the water and offers them to Dimitri, who looks at them like they are as precious as a Hero’s Relic. He takes Dedue’s hands in both of his and hovers them above his body. “Shall I start?”

“Yes,” Dedue breathes out.

“First, my hair. Here.” Dimitri tangles Dedue’s hands into the locks of spun gold that reach down to his shoulders. “You can thread your fingers through it, or pull it, or caress it…”

Dedue’s hands shake. He feels like he is touching the most valuable treasure in the world.

“And here…” Dimitri moves Dedue’s hands down his face and his neck, where Dedue can feel his throat bob up and down as he swallows; then his shoulders, his chest. Dedue’s fingers skirt the ridges of every scar, thankful beyond words they are painless residue from weapons that failed to land a fatal blow.

Dimitri shudders as he guides Dedue’s hands down to his waist, which in turn sparks fire into Dedue’s belly. “ _Oh_. It feels wonderful to have your hands around my waist.” He configures Dedue’s fingers around his tapered middle, and Dedue can feel the muscles flex under his touch. Dimitri leans his head back in a soft moan as he pushes Dedue’s fingers into his skin with more pressure.

Dedue makes a mental note of Dimitri’s sensitivity in this particular part of his body. He takes this task seriously and wants to commit to memory exactly where Dimitri desires his touch; nevertheless, he cannot help but make a note too of the sounds that surface from his lips and the look of pleasure already painted on his features. It is more than Dedue could have ever dreamed of.

Dimitri moves Dedue’s hands down to his hips and then brings them to his inner thighs, where he releases another shudder. It’s Dedue’s turn to tremble as Dimitri guides his hands over his arousal and arches his back. He does not linger there, and instead removes Dedue’s hands from his.

“There,” Dimitri says with labored breathing. “You can touch me in all of those places, front and back.”

“That would mean your entire body,” Dedue points out, feeling his palms tingle as if Dimitri’s body was pulsating with light magic.

“Yes,” Dimitri replies. “I trust you with my life, and my heart, and my body. It would be an honor to feel your hands anywhere on me.”

“Dimitri…”

It is still hard to believe the person Dedue has loved for more than a decade loves him back just as passionately. The one he loves wants him, wants his love, wants a future with him. It is overwhelming in the best way.

He caresses Dimitri’s cheek with the back of his hand and leans over the rock to kiss him. It is still such a new and exciting sensation, an action he thought he would never get the chance to do. “I am grateful for your trust.”

He notices that the water droplets clinging to his body are dripping onto Dimitri, so he begins to move away.

Dimitri throws his arms around his neck and halts him. His lips are mere inches from Dedue’s, his breath hot and eye lidded. “Would you like to take me right here on this rock, the willow leaves forming a private room around us?”

Dedue’s heart nearly lurches out of his ribcage. He has seen Dimitri give himself over to impulses from time to time, but never like this. He would indulge this idea, but logic persuades him otherwise. “You will fall ill out in the cold night air like this. Let us go inside our cottage.”

 _Our cottage_. Saying it sends a tingling sensation throughout his body.

He scoops Dimitri off of the rock and carries him in his arms as he wades out of the water and onto dry land. A biting cold breeze lashes against his wet skin, but it is overpowered by the warmth of Dimitri’s body pressed close to his chest.

Dimitri fastens his arms tighter around Dedue’s neck and lifts himself closer to Dedue’s ear so that his lips ghost over the shell of it when he whispers, “I love you, Dedue.” He rakes his fingers through Dedue’s hair. “I love you so much.” He angles his head and kisses Dedue’s neck. “I am open to you – heart, mind, and body.”

Dedue stumbles in the grass. A fresh wave of heat coils through his veins. This is all so much. He did not know it was possible to feel so much. Every inch of his body seems to light up at Dimitri’s words, at his presence, at the love he is so keen on showering upon Dedue. “Dimitri, please. If you continue to whisper in my ear like this, I will not be able to make it to our cottage.” _Our cottage._

“So be it,” Dimitri says, panting into his ear. “You can throw me into the weeds and make love to me right here and now, under the stars.”

An involuntary laugh escapes Dedue. “Your preoccupation with weeds continues to confound me.” He walks past the clumps, determined to make it to their bedroom. _Their bedroom._

He nudges the front door with his elbow and kicks it open with a bit too much force. He accidentally bumps into the wooden bench in the main room as he makes his way inside.

Dimitri kisses his jaw. “Here. You can spread me across the table and enter me right next to the vase of orchids that witnessed our first declarations of love.”

Every word Dimitri speaks is like a flint striking fire into Dedue’s being. “Bed” is all Dedue is able to voice as he maneuvers into the bedroom as quickly as he can without bumping into more furniture or walls. He understands Dimitri’s impatience – his own arousal is becoming impossible to ignore. Still, he is careful about laying Dimitri’s body gently onto the mattress and his head safely onto the pillow. Dimitri is less patient about pulling Dedue onto him and moaning into another kiss, arching his back to close the gap between them even more.

“I cherish you,” Dimitri says. “I wish to give you all of me, Dedue. Heart, mind, and body.” He is flushing with pleasure already, his face and neck and chest covered in a rosy glow.

It is an incredible sight. The part that makes Dedue’s heart light up the most, however, is the pure love Dimitri has in his eye as he looks up at Dedue above him. Just like the orchids of Duscur show their resilience by growing back no matter what, their love has survived every hardship. Now, they get to savor it.

“I wish to give you the same,” Dedue answers. He threads his fingers through Dimitri’s and places their joined hands on either side of Dimitri’s pillow. “Our wants have aligned perfectly yet again.”

That night, in the little cottage they have made their own, Dimitri lets Dedue inside of his heart, his mind, and his body. For the first time, they allow each other to love and be loved.

* * *

Dimitri dreams that night of stringing up laundry on a clothesline alongside Dedue tending their garden outside the cottage that now belongs to them. Lulu runs around them in circles and barks happily while Ginger and Cam look on from a windowsill. Once, the dream would have felt like a faraway fantasy. Now, it seems like a lovely, clairvoyant glimpse into their very real future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone for the support you have given this story so far! Please note that mature content from the last chapter continues into this one.

The first thing Dimitri sees when he wakes is Dedue’s face, peaceful in slumber.

When they shared tents in makeshift campsites during the war, Dedue would sleep with a furrowed brow and tight jaw. No trace of calm could be found anywhere on his face. How could there be when there was no guarantee that either of them would survive the next day. There was no guarantee Dimitri would not startle awake from a terrifying nightmare, causing Dedue to stir into action. They did not know peace, then.

To see Dedue’s face wholly at peace now is the most wonderful, comforting sight.

Slowly, as Dimitri returns to waking, visions of the night before start coming back to him.

He learned several things last night.

One, Dedue is just as tender and patient in bed as he is in every other aspect of life, though that did not come as a surprise.

Two, Dimitri is not a quiet lover. He couldn’t help but gasp and moan at every touch, or call out Dedue’s name every time lips met neck or hands met waist.

Three, Dedue appeared just as consumed by love as Dimitri felt. His face glowed brighter and his breathing grew heavier every time Dimitri made even the faintest of sounds. Tears flowed forth from his eyes after Dimitri articulated “I love you” as coherently as he could in the throes of passion.

Four, he will never forget the feeling of Dedue leaning forward and whispering Dimitri’s name in his ear. The first time he heard Dedue say his name during the war after years of refusing to address him as anything other than “Your Highness,” it had left him in awe. Last night, Dedue spoke his name in a way Dimitri had never heard before – soft and reverent, something to be cherished. His voice traveled through Dimitri like a sweet melody, and Dimitri had released his pleasure entirely as a result.

The morning after is sweeter still. He takes away the hand he has on Dedue’s chest to grab a stray piece of hair that has fallen into Dedue’s face and moves it behind his scarred shoulder, broad and lovely. He wants to kiss that shoulder, but does not wish to wake the man who is always so hard at work and attentive to the needs of others. He deserves the serenity of sleep.

As he takes in Dedue’s peaceful form, he thinks about how grateful he is to have the one he loves by his side, how happy he is that Dedue is alive in front of him, his warm arms wrapped around Dimitri’s waist. A happy tear rolls down his cheek.

And then, suddenly, the past repeats, and something hits him internally like a dark spell, one that is always cast when things seem too good, too peaceful: that wave of dread that the happiness will not last.

He and Dedue have suffered too much in their lives to feel perfectly comfortable when everything seems to be going right. It is something they have both been working on in their healing process, but it is not a simple thing to overcome.

Dedue must sense Dimitri’s inner turmoil. He stirs awake, opening his eyes and moving his arm from around Dimitri’s waist to caress his cheek, lingering where the tear has started to dry. “Something is troubling you,” he says in a sleep-heavy voice.

Dimitri finally presses that kiss to Dedue’s shoulder. “Yesterday wasn’t a dream, was it?”

Dedue runs a thumb across his cheek. “No. This entire visit has been a dream come true.” He shifts a bit. “Are you worried this happiness is fleeting?”

Dimitri purses his lips. “You can read me well. I am.”

Dedue holds him closer. “There will be difficulties on the path ahead, but we are capable of accepting happiness into our lives. Remember that we are recovering together.”

Dimitri thinks it is impossible to love Dedue any more than he already does, but he feels himself falling more deeply with every passing minute. “Thank you for the reminder.” He tips his chin up and kisses Dedue slowly, softly. “Let us go back to Faerghus, get our affairs in order, and return here to continue healing and allowing happiness to fill our lives.”

Dedue nods.

“And to make passionate love again in this bedroom that is now our own,” Dimitri adds. “If…if what we did last night is something you enjoyed.”

Dedue averts his eyes, looking a little shy. “I am certain my enjoyment was apparent,” he replies. “I apologize if I was…too emotional throughout it.”

“No,” Dimitri says immediately. He props himself up so he can better look into Dedue’s face. “Please do not apologize for that. I love your emotions. It was an honor to see them up close like that. I enjoyed it greatly.”

Dedue still seems unconvinced. “You did?”

Dimitri does not know how Dedue could think anything otherwise, but he remembers that they both struggle with insecurities and second-guessing themselves from time to time, so he will placate Dedue’s worries. He lays Dedue flat on his back and rests his head on Dedue’s shoulder. “I enjoyed every part of it. The way it felt to join our bodies, the way you looked so beautiful in bliss above me, the way you said my name…”

Dedue smiles softly, looking more appeased now. “…I would like to draw out your sounds of pleasure again, and many times thereafter.”

Dimitri feels his blood heat up again just at the thought. He eases his hand down Dedue’s chest and hums a moan into his shoulder, turning his face so he can watch Dedue light up like the night before and hear him sharply inhale. “You should know you are exquisite in the act of lovemaking,” Dimitri tells him. He would pull Dedue onto him and let him hear an encore of pleasured sounds this morning, but they have plans before they are set to board the ship back to Fhirdiad in a few hours.

“I enjoy this part as well,” Dedue says as he runs his fingers through Dimitri’s hair – a motion so soothing Dimitri could fall right back to sleep, which is rare for him. “When the morning light illuminates your face and you are warm in my arms.”

“Cuddling?” Dimitri will commit that information to memory.

“Is that the word for this?” Dedue asks.

They are both so new to this. Dimitri is relieved they can learn alongside one another. “I believe that is what this is called.” Dedue’s lips are so close, so he leans up to kiss the one he loves yet again.

Dedue matches his affection, but separates himself at the first involuntary sound that escapes Dimitri’s throat.

“Nell and Dayna will be over soon,” Dedue says as if to persuade both of them that they need to detangle themselves from one another and start the day. “Let us prepare breakfast and tea. There will be time for more intimacy in the future.”

Dimitri certainly hopes that is true. He feels selfish for wanting to linger in bed with Dedue this morning, but reminds himself that he and Dedue need to stop feeling selfish about things they enjoy.

Besides, he is eager to get the day started. After having so many meals prepared for him, he is looking forward to returning the favor and cooking food for Nell and Dayna. The bright blue sky outside the window catches his eye. “How about we serve our meal at the iron table in the garden? I can move the benches from the main room outside for more seating.”

Dedue smiles. “I would like that.”

Dimitri dislodges his limbs from around Dedue and rolls off the bed, offering a hand and pulling Dedue up next to him.

The second Dedue’s feet hit the floor, the old wooden bedframe collapses with an echoing clatter, sending dust and various pieces of broken wood all around the room.

Lulu runs into the room excitedly barking and searching for the source of the commotion, then chases after one of the wooden legs of the bed rolling to the other side of the room, picks it up in her mouth, and runs off.

The two men can only laugh.

“If I am being honest, I am surprised it held up through the night,” Dimitri says. “That bedframe was not equipped to contain men of our height, let alone…if I may be so bold…our passion.” He clears his throat. “Nevertheless, I am glad this furniture belongs to us now. I would have felt awful if we had broken something belonging to another.”

“I am glad we had the foresight to chop wood with which to build a new one,” Dedue says.

They make breakfast side by side using whatever perishable food is left so it does not go to waste. Dimitri very carefully slices vegetables for a stir-fry while Dedue does the steps that require gentler hands and a more practiced eye. Every now and then, Dimitri glances over and regards how concentrated Dedue is on his cooking. The third time his eye wanders, he leans over and kisses Dedue’s cheek.

Dedue pauses his motion of cracking an egg and looks over at Dimitri, curious.

“I was just admiring you,” Dimitri explains.

Dedue smiles and resumes his task. “You have the rest of your life to do that.”

“It cannot be overstated how grateful I am for that fact,” Dimitri says, completely honest. “I wish to savor every moment. Especially these simple ones.”

He watches a blush make its way across Dedue’s smiling face and savors that, too.

* * *

Soon, there is a knock on the front door. Dedue greets Nell and Dayna and leads them to the iron and mosaic table outside where Dimitri is finishing up arranging plates for their guests.

“You really spruced this place up,” Nell comments as she adjusts her glasses. “I gave you a cottage by the loosest of standards and you turned it into a decent-looking home.”

“We have more renovations planned for when we return,” Dedue notes as he ushers them into the chairs and benches, proud of the work he has done so far.

“I can see you have materials at the ready.” Dayna juts her chin at the piles of logs they’ve propped up against the wall. “What will all that wood be used for?”

Dedue glances over at Dimitri, who is growing redder by the second, and busies himself with pouring tea for the guests. “…A larger bedframe,” he answers without making eye contact with anyone.

“That’s wise,” Nell remarks. “Did one of you end up using the cushions I brought?”

“We put one of the cushions in the washroom closet for the cats to rest on when they were recovering. I hope that is all right,” Dimitri says. “They also came in handy when they broke my fall during Dedue’s dancing instructions in preparation for the Celebration of Duscur. We thank you for bringing them.”

“You mean you were both able to fit on that tiny old thing in the bedroom at the same time?” Nell inquires.

“The bed was sufficient,” Dedue says without further explanation.

Next to him, Dayna throws her hands up. “Okay, enough about the bed. Let’s eat.”

They eat breakfast and drink tea and answer questions about what they’re going to do when they get back to Faerghus and what they want to do when they come back to Duscur. Dayna expresses concern over Duscur’s safety if Dimitri is to abdicate, to which Dimitri describes all of the steps he will take with the new ruler to ensure the peaceful ties between Duscur and Faerghus remain. She talks about her own visions for Duscur’s future as its Leader and how they will continue to improve the nation’s infrastructure. Dedue notices her tracing the tiles that form the Molinaro family sigil in the mosaic on the table and realizes how much he is looking forward to having meals with her, Nell, and Dimitri – three people who became his family when he was left without one and who saved his life at different intervals, never giving up on his recovery, physical or otherwise.

He resurfaces from his thoughts when he feels a hand take hold of his under the table and looks up to find Dimitri smiling sweetly at him. It leaves him awestruck to think he will get to see this face and hold this hand for years to come. Their plans, their hopes, their futures are all starting to feel very real to him. If all goes well back in Faerghus, he will be returning back to his birthplace with the love of his life by his side and a riverside cottage waiting to be called their home.

After breakfast, they finish gathering a few stray items they had trouble deciding whether to leave in Duscur or take to Faerghus for now. Dedue holds the packet of vegetable seeds he bought at the Marketplace, remembering how at the time of their purchase he was unsure of their fate and his own, whether they would end up rooted in Duscur or Faerghus or somewhere else.

“Those are going in the garden in the side yard, right?” Dimitri asks when he passes through the main room and looks over Dedue’s shoulder. “They should be fine if you store them in the cupboard away from prying birds. I’ll help you plant them when we return.”

Dedue smiles. That settles it. He places the packet in the kitchen cupboard and hopes it is not too long before he gets to plant them in his native soil.

Nell points out what food-related items will still be good even if it takes many moons before they’re able to come back. Dedue thanks her again for stocking the kitchen and gives her anything she can use before it spoils in the next few days.

Meanwhile, Dayna plays with Ginger and Chamomile, who have taken quite a liking to the tassel on her skirt. “They’re so precious,” she says as she swishes her skirt and watches them chase the movement of the tassel.

“You've spoiled these animals silly, I can tell,” Nell says, shooing Lulu away from the food she’s packing into her basket.

Dimitri picks the dog up and cradles her in his arms. “How could we not?” he says. “They’re part of our family now.”

 _Our family_. The words stretch themselves across Dedue’s heart. He looks over at Dimitri thinking he will show signs of second guessing what he just said, but Dimitri simply scratches Lulu’s chin, and when he catches Dedue staring, simply smiles up at him.

When they first discussed their future on this trip, Dimitri had implied he felt that he and Dedue had already formed a family together. Dedue had felt the same, though he never said it aloud. When he thinks back on it, they really had become a family in all but name years ago when they had each lost their own. To hear Dimitri call them a family in front of others, however, drives home the reality of it even more. They chose to form this family of theirs together, and with their shared desire of giving orphaned children a loving home when they are ready to become parents, there is room to grow it still.

“I’ll watch the animals while you’re gone,” Dayna offers, but Nell shakes her head.

“You’re far too busy,” she reasons. “I’ll come round the cottage and make sure they’re doing well a few times each week. I’m not the busiest woman in the world right now given how there aren’t many serious injuries that need healing these days.”

“Thank the gods for that,” Dayna replies.

“It is because of your work, Dayna, that serious injuries are few,” Dedue says.

“I suppose.” Dayna smiles as she pets Ginger and Cam. “Still, I would at least like to watch over the cats. They can stay at my place for the time being.”

Dedue knows she is just as good with animals as she is with people. He remembers when the two of them and his sister Ayla would play with the cats in their neighborhood growing up. They always seemed to gravitate towards Dayna. “As long as it is not a burden,” he states.

“Thank you both,” Dimitri says. “I would take Lulu and Ginger and Cam back with us, but I am not certain they would like the long boat ride. Would you, Lulu?”

Lulu whimpers and nuzzles her head into Dimitri’s shoulder. Dedue does not think it will be easy for her to part ways with them today.

As he continues to survey the cottage for items, his eyes meet the vase of orchids on the dining table. It has become so integrated into the home that it feels wrong to remove it, but Dedue does not want to leave it behind and risk the orchids wilting from negligence. Besides, it represents one of his greatest wishes coming true. Every time he looks at it, he is reminded of Dimitri’s love. “…I will take this,” he says as he scoops it into his arm.

“Cattleya orchids, huh?” Dayna notes. “How romantic.”

Dedue looks at the flowers with warmth in his heart. “Dimitri gifted them to me.”

Dayna raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Impressive.” She playfully nudges Dimitri’s side. “I didn’t know you were such a romantic.”

Dimitri chuckles, a little flushed. “I would not define myself as one. I just…wanted to give Dedue something that represented a token of my love.”

Dedue holds the vase closer to his heart.

“Only a romantic would say something like that, you know,” Dayna comments.

When it is time to leave, the two say their goodbyes to the cats first. Dedue pets Ginger and Cam and promises to catch them fish when they are reunited. He will miss them, but hopes they decide to stay around the cottage and make themselves at home once he and Dimitri are back.

“I am glad to see Ginger has made a full recovery,” Dimitri says while he sits on the floor to pet them, lingering. Dedue suspects they are both soaking in every last second they have left in this little cottage on this particular trip. “Thank you for nursing her back to health.”

“We did that together,” Dedue asserts.

He crouches down to say goodbye to Lulu, who puts her paws up on his knee and licks his face. She whines when he stands back up and immediately flops onto his boots as if to stall his motion.

“Hah, someone doesn’t want you to leave,” Dayna says.

Dedue smiles, but he notices Dimitri does not. He catches him wiping his eye.

“Dimitri…”

“Sorry,” Dimitri says, voice cracking. “I do not do well with goodbyes.”

Dayna pats him on the shoulder. “Think of it more as a see-ya-later.”

Dedue carefully pries Lulu off his feet, collects his luggage, and heads outside before he gets too attached and unable to leave. He shuts the front door, the sound ringing loud in his ears.

Dimitri takes his hand. “We will return as soon as we can.”

Dedue nods just as Lulu jumps out the window and leaps around them, barking.

“Well, I guess she wants to see you off, too,” Nell says.

The four of them plus Lulu make their way through the forest en route to the beach where Catherine and Shamir are set to pick them up. Dedue fills his lungs with the clean air of Duscur, unsure when he will return, but sure that he and Dimitri will do everything they can to make their envisioned future come true.

He watches Nell and Dimitri talk amicably out of earshot a few paces ahead of him, Lulu keeping perfect stride with them. He hopes they can all take walks like this through the forests when they are back. He takes in the sight of the endemic plants rooted in the forest around them and memorizes their color, their height, and their texture so he has something he can picture if he ever feels homesick.

“I’m happy for you,” Dayna says beside him. “I hope you know that you deserve happiness.”

Her declaration seems a bit out of the blue, but nevertheless, Dedue is touched by it. “Thank you. As do you.”

“As do the people of Duscur. It’s about time we recover our joy in living.” She sighs. “Are you sure a new ruler of Faerghus will care about Duscur’s wellbeing? Will protect our safety?”

“Yes,” Dedue answers. “Dimitri will do everything in his power to make it so. Additionally, if the person he nominates for the position gets elected, I think you and her would get along very well.”

“A queen in command, huh? That’ll be a change for Faerghus.”

“A good one, in my opinion.”

They walk a few more steps before Dayna speaks again. “You have always put a lot of faith in Dimitri.” It is not phrased like a question.

“I have,” Dedue says, and he can’t help but smile. “He has kept every promise he has made. I have no reason not to trust in him with all my heart.”

Dayna looks ahead at the topic of conversation. “He’s a good man. If he wasn’t, you know I’d say something.”

Dedue breathes out a laugh. “I know.”

They walk on in silence for a while before Dayna speaks again.

“Ayla would be happy for you, too.”

Dedue thinks of his sister and laments that the special bond he shared with her and the one Dayna shared with her got cut short. He remembers seeing Dayna wearing the earrings he made for her in the style Ayla used to wear. “It felt like she was with us at the Celebration of Duscur. She would be in admiration of everything you have accomplished.”

Dayna smiles wistfully. “I would hope so. She had high standards for others, but nothing like the high standards she set for herself. Must run in the family.” She lightly elbows Dedue in the ribs. “You’ve put too much strain on yourself to be a flawless vassal, and bodyguard, and representative, and builder. I don’t want to see you stressed out when you start living here again. Gods, I can only imagine how much pressure you’d put on yourself to be the perfect husband.”

Dedue fixes her with a look. “I forgot what it was like to be a little brother constantly teased by an older sister.”

Dayna grins. “Don’t pretend I’m wrong.” Her grin grows even wider as she links an arm through Dedue’s and taps her finger on the vase of orchids held in his other arm. “You know, as Leader of Duscur, I have some special privileges. One of them being that I can officiate weddings. If you’re ever in want of that, I can take some time out of my busy schedule for you.”

To think that one day he could make a new vow to Dimitri, surrounded by arrangements of orchids, and slip a ring on his finger that matches one on his own. The thought makes his heart beat faster.

“I can see you’re planning it out in your head already,” Dayna points out.

As they continue to traverse, the forest gives way to a sandy beach where a ship is just coming in to port.

“Hey, friends!” Catherine’s voice skids across the water from her position at the bow of the ship. “Wow, the famous Nell _and_ the Leader of Duscur herself are here. What a sendoff you guys are getting!”

They all give their greetings once the boat docks. Catherine promises Dayna she’ll show her Knights of Seiros style swordsmanship in exchange for Dayna teaching her Duscur swordsmanship on her next visit. Nell gives Shamir a healing salve for the sore arm muscles she claims to get after archery practice, though Dedue suspects the soreness has more to do with the many arm wrestling matches she gets herself into at various taverns (with Catherine no doubt cheering her on).

Then, it is time for another round of goodbyes.

Dayna hugs Dedue, and Dedue finds it difficult to let go. “You will always have a home here,” she says. “Remember that.”

She hugs Dimitri next. “You have a home here, too. Write to me when you’re ready to come back.” She whispers, “and make sure you tell me exactly what Faerghus is going to do to ensure Duscur’s safety once a new ruler comes into play.”

“I promise I will,” Dimitri says, and Dedue knows he will make good on his word yet again.

They thank Nell for everything she has done and continues to do for them, but she waves them off. “Yeah, yeah. Next time you come here, you can hold a grand feast in my honor.”

Lulu fixes them with her puppy-dog eyes and whines inconsolably. Dimitri picks her up and rocks her in his arms like a baby, which Dedue finds adorable and heartbreaking. She has become part of their found family, too. Saying goodbye to family is not simple. 

“I do not wish to be apart, Lulu,” Dimitri says. “But we will return to you.” He puts her down and starts walking away towards the ship, but Lulu follows his every step. He turns around and looks from the dog to Dedue, and now Lulu is not the only one with desperate puppy-dog eyes.

“Catherine. Shamir,” Dedue begins. “Would you be opposed to a dog joining this voyage?”

Shamir leans over the railing and gets a good look at the dog in question. “I guess not, as long as you clean up after it.”

Catherine seems more enthusiastic about the idea. “These long trips can get boring. It’ll be fun to have a dog on board!”

And so, Lulu hops on the ship with them, and they wave to Nell and Dayna as they leave the beach.

Dedue watches Duscur’s shoreline for as long as he can until it disappears into the horizon. He hopes to see it again soon.

* * *

After Dimitri and Dedue stow their luggage in the cabins below and discuss how they are going to tell Catherine and Shamir about the recent developments in their lives, they get situated on the main deck. Lulu excitedly watches the water pass by from atop Dimitri’s lap while the wind blows her ears back.

“So, how was your trip?” Catherine asks as she makes her way towards the benches and sits opposite them.

The two relay to her what the Celebration of Duscur was like, how they continued to help with building up the nation’s infrastructure, where they stayed, how Lulu came into their lives, and more.

“It was eventful,” Dimitri says. “And…well…” He swallows. “There is some news we would like to share.”

“I’m listening,” Catherine says.

Dimitri looks to Dedue to confirm that it’s okay to proceed. Dedue nods.

Dimitri continues. “Well, Dedue and I are both private people, but there is something we do not wish to hide from you on this journey.”

Catherine raises her brow for a second, and then her eyes grow wide. She leans forward on the bench. “You confessed? _Finally_?”

“We…yes...?” Dimitri is surprised that she seems to have been expecting this.

“Pay up, Catherine,” Shamir says from the helm where she’s steering the ship.

“No fair,” Catherine exclaims. “I thought for sure Dimitri was going to chicken out in the end, no offense. You finally did it?”

“I…” Dimitri tries to parse what these two are saying. “Did you… _take bets_ on whether or not we would confess to each other on this trip?”

“Hey, it was a long journey back to Dagda once we dropped you off,” Shamir states. “Had to keep things interesting somehow.”

Dimitri looks at Dedue and shakes his head with a laugh. He lets out a sigh, too, not realizing how nervous he felt leading up to this point in the conversation. He is relieved to see that they have not reacted negatively to the news. Especially Shamir, who apparently won some money out of it.

Catherine gets up and claps them on their shoulders. “Good for you!” Next, she pinches their cheeks. “Look at them, they’re blushing! Young love is so cute.”

“Not that young,” Shamir states. “They’re what, thirty years old now?”

“We’re certainly not getting any younger either, Shamir,” Catherine retorts back.

“As Dimitri mentioned, we are both private people,” Dedue says. “We would appreciate your discretion. Please do not spread this information around to the masses just yet.”

“You’re aware pretty much all of Fódlan assumes you’re a couple already, right?” Shamir deadpans.

“Apparently they knew before we did,” Dimitri quips.

“Well, despite losing a bet, I think it’s great,” Catherine says. “Faerghus has been clamoring forever for a royal wedding.” She taps the hilt of Thunderbrand attached to her belt. “And I’ve been clamoring for the ceremonial combat that comes with it.”

Dimitri’s heart sinks. “That is another thing I wish to discuss.” He takes a deep breath and swallows his nerves again. “Please keep this information to yourselves for the time being as it is not yet public knowledge. I am planning on abdicating the throne and moving to Duscur with Dedue.”

 _That_ seems to surprise them. Catherine’s mouth falls open and Shamir turns to face them.

 _“Abdicating_ the throne?” Shamir asks. “Didn’t you just get on it?”

Catherine seems to remember something. “So that’s why you were asking me all those questions on the trip over. Whether or not I felt guilty for quitting the Knights of Seiros and all that.”

“Your perspective helped me greatly when it came time to make a decision,” Dimitri says. “I can promise you that I will not leave Faerghus until a new ruler is in place and the safety of those in Fódlan and its surrounding areas is guaranteed, Dagda included.”

Catherine stands up and puts her hands on her hips. “I just want you to promise me one thing,” she says. “If you get married in Duscur, can you hold a swordfighting competition at the wedding? I’ll crush anyone who dares to face me and Thunderbrand.” She pretends to swing a sword. “Hah! Yah!”

Lulu perks her ears up from Dimitri’s lap and growls protectively.

Dimitri holds Lulu close, hoping that will calm her down. “Catherine, please be mindful of the dog. She is easily worked up.” He kisses the top of the beagle’s head to soothe her. “There, there, Lulu. Everything is fine, no one is attacking anyone.”

Shamir looks over at Dedue. “Can you believe these are the partners we chose to spend the rest of our lives with?”

* * *

As they pull into the narrow harbor of Fhirdiad, Dedue can see a sizable gathering of people waving to the ship. A familiar face with red hair jumping up and down and waving more enthusiastically than anyone else stands out in the crowd. He is excited to be reunited with her.

“The king is back!” he can hear people shout as they get closer.

He looks over at Dimitri standing at the railing next to him and can see the guilt in his eye over getting a royal welcome when he himself does not plan on being a royal much longer. He almost recedes into the heavy king’s regalia he is wearing as is customary to do when returning to Faerghus.

“Are you all right?” Dedue asks him.

Dimitri turns his crown-laden head towards him and nods solemnly. “I am. Seeing the citizens of the Kingdom and their smiles now, I know announcing my abdication will be harder on my emotions than I originally imagined. But it is a necessary step towards the future we have laid out.”

Dedue fiddles with the brooch on his sash. “Are you sure this is what you wish to do?”

Dimitri gently takes his hand. “Yes, without hesitation. I want us to live happily in Duscur together. If that is still what you want.”

“That is all I have ever wanted,” Dedue admits.

Dimitri smiles and gives his hand a light squeeze. “And you are sure you are comfortable with me announcing later that we are in love?” His face immediately turns pink. “Oh, I will never get used to how lucky I am to be able to say that.”

Dedue leans over the railing and grins. “Who among this crowd does not know yet? The odds seem to suggest they all do.”

Dimitri laughs. “I suppose that is true. Though perhaps Alois does not. I can just picture him bellowing out from the courtyard, ‘Good on ya, boys!’”

The Alois impression is spot-on, and Dedue can’t help but laugh along with it. The nerves that have been building up since he got on board the ship are starting to dissolve.

“Another successful escort mission!” Catherine says from the helm. “Nice teamwork, partner. What do you say we hit up a tavern while we’re here?”

“Are there any left that we haven’t been banned from?” Shamir asks.

“Okay, any time we’ve gotten in a fight, it’s been justified,” Catherine argues. “Hey, Your Majesty – can I tell one of the tavern owners here that we have your blessing to enter?”

Dimitri looks to Dedue, grins, and whispers, “Imagine if this is the final blessing I give as king.” He turns his head towards the helm. “As long as you promise not to cause a disturbance this time.”

“No guarantees,” Shamir answers, and Catherine winks.

As they present Catherine and Shamir with their payment and a few gifts from Duscur, Dimitri inquires about their availability for transportation in the coming moons. Shamir says they can always make room in their schedule if the price is right.

They grab their belongings and disembark the ship with Lulu in tow. Dimitri politely waves back as various citizens shout happy greetings at him. Dedue knows he is not one for fanfare, but he knows that he does appreciate the support people have given him even when he felt like he did not deserve it. He has done his best to support his people in turn, but the time has come for him to take a step back and do so on a smaller scale so they can both give more attention to their recovery.

Annette emerges from the crowd with a giant smile on her face and runs up to them, jumping up to throw an arm over each of them at the same time. There is a lot of strength packed into her tiny frame, and she successfully pulls them into a group hug. The long journey and the trepidation over how things in Faerghus are going to be resolved had depleted Dedue of much of his energy, but Annette’s cheer instantly replenishes his spirit.

“I’ve missed my unofficial brothers,” she says as she squeezes them tighter.

The more Dedue thinks about it, the more he realizes Annette has chosen to be a part of their found family as well.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Dedue says, hugging her tighter.

“It truly is good to see you, Annette,” Dimitri states.

Lulu leaves Dimitri’s side to wag her tail excitedly and bark around Annette’s ankles. Annette claps her hands in delight. “Who is this little angel?”

“Her name is Lulu,” Dimitri says. “She was living in the cottage we stayed at, but it didn’t seem like she was too keen on leaving our sides when it came time for us to depart. She followed us onto Catherine and Shamir’s ship.”

Annette chuckles. “Of course you both ended up adopting a dog who wanted to remain by your side. That’s just like how you two are with each other.”

Dedue hadn’t though of that, but Annette’s observation is quite accurate. He and Dimitri exchange a glance and a smile.

“I want to hear all about your trip!” Annette says. “I got your letter, Dimi-bear. Do you want to meet now? We can sip some tea while we chat!”

“That would be wonderful, Annette,” Dimitri answers. “Are you able to join us, Dedue?”

“Yes.” Dedue rummages through one of the bags and produces a wrapped gift that he hands to Annette. “I have something that will go well with your tea.”

Annette gasps and takes the gift. “Is this what I think it is?” She undoes the wrapping to reveal the Duscur specialty ginger candies they bought her at the Marketplace. “It is! Thank you thank you thank you, I can’t wait to eat them!” She pulls the two men into another hug. “Let’s make our way to the castle and catch up before I scarf them down right here and now. Follow me! You too, Lulu!”

Traditionally, Kingdom retainers are meant to walk behind the king on returns like this, but Dimitri insisted from the very beginning that Dedue walk alongside him. It is a place of honor, one Dedue does not take for granted. As they make their way through the crowd, side by side, Dedue wonders if this will be the last time he makes this walk as a royal guard and Dimitri as a king. Perhaps the next time they visit, Dimitri will not be wearing a crown, and Dedue will not be wearing the brooch of the king’s guard.

Perhaps they will both be wearing matching rings instead.


	10. Chapter 10

After they stow their luggage, Annette ushers Dimitri and Dedue into a set of chairs in a private sitting room and takes a seat opposite them. Between them is a table with the most colorful display of tea and pastries Dimitri has ever seen. He sets his crown aside and tries to take in all the different shapes and colors in front of him – a tray of something pink and puffy, some sort of cream-filled biscuit, what looks like cheesecake with raspberry jam swirled into it, and several other items that are no doubt loaded with sugar. 

“Get comfy and have some food,” Annette says, handing them two plates laden with sweets. “You’ll be pleased to know I made the butter cookies all by myself following your recipe, Dedue!”

“They look appetizing,” Dedue says as he puts the vase of orchids aside on an end table between him and Dimitri and accepts the plate. Dimitri thinks this is the first time he has seen Dedue put the vase down since he took it off the table at their cottage in Duscur. “Yet the design is of your own creation.”

And what a conspicuous design it is. Each butter cookie is shaped like a heart with red jam filling a heart-shaped indentation in the middle. Dimitri wonders if it’s a coincidence or if Annette had a suspicion about what kind of news they would be delivering to her upon their arrival. He would not be surprised if she had some kind of foresight about the developments in their relationship and meant for this meeting to double as a celebration of sorts.

“I thought it would be a cute touch,” she replies with an innocent smile that belies her playful tone.

Lulu puts her paws up on the table, sniffs around it, and helps herself to a puff pastry. Dimitri watches in horror and apologizes, admitting he and Dedue may have caused the beagle to develop a taste for human food. Annette simply waves it off.

“It’s fine!” She lets Lulu finish scarfing down the pastry and then picks her up and sets her on her lap. Thankfully, Lulu does not react negatively; she seems to warm up to Annette instantly, circling around her lap twice before plopping herself down on it. “I’m happy to see anyone enjoy my treats. I’ve come a long way in the realm of cooking thanks to Dedue.”

“You’ve come a long way because of the hard work and effort you put into it,” Dedue states.

Dimitri can tell that statement greatly pleases Annette. She hums in delight, only stopping when her eyes seem to fixate on something between the two men.

“Those flowers are super pretty,” she says towards the vase of orchids.

Dedue looks at them like he will never tire of seeing them. “They were a gift from Dimitri,” he replies, and Dimitri notices a slight glow on his cheeks and a smile in his eyes as he says it.

“Awww, how sweet!” Annette exclaims through a mouthful of cookie. “Speaking of sweet…” She picks up a rose-patterned teapot and fills teacups with something that smells fruity and saccharine, which is unsurprising given her sweet tooth. “Let’s all have some sweet apple tea. Oh! And some candies.” She empties the package of Duscur ginger candies onto a spare plate and sets it on the table.

After the two commend her for putting together such a pleasant looking afternoon tea, Dimitri finds it is the right time to extend his gratitude to her for keeping the peace while he was away and catching up on what he missed. “Thank you, a thousand times over, for overseeing the Kingdom in my absence,” he says. “Can you tell us what occurred during the moons we were away?”

“I sure can!” Annette reaches over Lulu, pulls a piece of parchment out of her purse, and begins reading from it. “Everything was fine here in Fódlan. The regional government in Adrestia passed the legislation the King’s Council was working on, we resolved a minor territory dispute in the Leicester area after I sat them down for tea and had them talk it out, and we distributed provisions throughout the orphanages you established. Then I met up with the Archbishop to make some peach sorbet, and we chatted away – well, _I_ chatted away. You know how they’re more of the strong and silent type. Anyway, the Church agreed to deliver more food and supplies to the areas in Fódlan that are still in need. I also got a letter from Claude telling me all is well in Almyra, and he even sent me some Almyran pine needle tea! It’s a little bitter for my taste, but I appreciated the sentiment.” She rolls up the parchment and sticks it back in her purse. “Oh! And Dedue, you’ll be happy to hear that the crops you planted in the castle’s west greenhouse are looking great. I sang to them when I had time to pop in there.”

“I am glad to hear that,” Dedue responds. “I am sure they are growing well as a result of hearing your voice.”

Dimitri is eternally grateful he has been able to leave the Kingdom in such capable hands on all of his visits to Duscur. Annette’s strong work ethic and her empathy are cornerstones of a true leader in his mind. “That is an excellent report. Thank you, Annette, from the bottom of my heart, for administering all of this.”

“My pleasure! How about the two of you? Tell me all about your time in Duscur and the Celebration.”

Dimitri and Dedue look at one another. Where to even begin. “You go first, Dedue,” Dimitri says.

Dedue takes a sip from his teacup. “I will start with the Celebration of Duscur,” he begins. “Observing the first anniversary of Duscur becoming an independent nation was a moving occasion. The Leader of Duscur, Dayna, gave an inspiring speech and then convinced Dimitri to dance with her in the Duscur style.”

“Really?” Annette claps her hands together. “Oh, I wish I could have seen that. After hearing all your stories about Leader Dayna, I hope I get to meet her one day. She sounds so cool.”

“I think you two would get along well,” Dedue says.

The two take turns describing the rest of their trip: the continued revitalization of Duscur, the riverside cottage, Lulu adopting them moreso than them adopting Lulu, nursing the cats Ginger and Chamomile back to health, spending time with Dayna and Nell, visiting the Marketplace…

And then Dedue looks over at Dimitri and nods, and Dimitri knows it’s time for the big announcements. He takes a sip of tea – his sense of taste may be lacking, but he can tell it is generously sweet like Annette herself – and takes a breath before he begins.

“There are a few more things we would like to share with you.”

Annette leans forward. “Go on.”

Dimitri thinks about the right way to phrase what he wants to say, but does not know how it is possible to describe such significant revelations in just a brief summary. He tries anyway. “This trip offered Dedue and I the opportunity to…well…”

Annette leans forward a smidge further.

There will be time for formality when he makes the announcement to the King’s Council and whichever members of the public attend the address he will organize. Annette is his unofficial little sister – he can do away with stiff language in her presence. “I followed the advice in the letter you wrote to me.” He glances at the soft smile on Dedue’s face, and the nervous butterflies in his stomach flutter away. “I told Dedue that I am in love with him.”

Annette springs out of her seat faster than is visible to the human eye and twirls around the entire room with Lulu in her arms. “Yaaaay! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” Lulu barks excitedly. “They’re in loooove!”

Watching her dance around the furniture reminds Dimitri of Molly and Dania, the two girls who handed him the love confession orchids and persuaded him to give them to Dedue. Her unbridled joy is much like theirs was. It is heartening to receive positive reactions to their relationship. Annette’s joy is infectious, and he finds himself effortlessly smiling along with her.

She carefully puts Lulu down and runs up to their chairs to hug them. “I’m so happy for you two!” she says as she squeezes them tightly. “This is cause to celebrate.” She releases them, grabs the tray of heart-shaped butter cookies, and shoves it towards them. “Have another cookie.”

Dimitri puts another on his plate to be courteous, but there is already so much adrenaline running through him from this conversation that he does not want the added effects of more sugar in his bloodstream. “I must admit, I am a bit curious about the surprise this announcement seems to have brought you,” he notes. “Once I saw that you had made cookies in the shape of a heart, I figured you knew.”

Annette chuckles. “Honestly, I didn’t. But I had hoped.” She winks. “Sooo, give me the details. How did the confession go?”

They both exchange a look as if wondering how to describe it.

Dedue admits that he confessed first and then explains the meaning of the orchids and the vase Dimitri gave to him.

Dimitri adds how right it felt to understand his own feelings and how beautifully they aligned with Dedue’s. “It felt surreal to finally speak the words that had nestled themselves in my heart for a long while,” he says, and suddenly realizes he was so caught up in the moment of declaring his love that it is actually difficult to remember exactly what he said and what his surroundings looked like at the time. “Come to think of it, I can hardly conjure up a precise image of the moment in my mind. I just remember the feelings that came with it. It felt like I was floating.”

Dedue sets his teacup down with a soft clink. “I, on the other hand, will remember the exact moment vividly for the rest of my life.”

Dimitri puts his hand on Dedue’s. “Good. You can describe it to me over and over again. I would like to relive it often.”

They leave it at that, however, since some details are meant to belong to just the two of them.

And then it is time for the other news.

“There is something else I would like to talk about, if you still have time,” Dimitri says.

“I’m all ears,” Annette responds. She reprises her seat across from them, Lulu immediately jumping back into her lap, and pours herself more tea. It releases another wave of apple-scented fragrance into the room.

It feels a little odd to speak of such a serious decision amid pastel-colored food and floral patterned teacups. But Dimitri successfully told Catherine and Shamir, and he needs to tell Annette sooner rather than later. He takes a Duscur ginger candy from a plate in the middle and lets it dissolve on his tongue while he mulls over how to say his next piece. The scent of ginger is forever linked to Dedue, and consuming it always fills his mind with thoughts of him. He looks over at the man he loves beside him, and Dedue giving him a quick pat on his knee gives him the confidence to go on.

“It is difficult to transition into the next thing I wish to discuss, so it would be more prudent for me to say it plainly.” Dimitri swallows the last bit of ginger. “I believe the time has come for me to abdicate the throne.”

Saying it takes the breath out of him. He pauses to regain air in his lungs. Fortunately, Annette does not look upset or confused, so he continues. “The crown has been weighing on me so heavily, and I am finding it difficult to dedicate enough time to Fódlan’s health and Duscur’s health and, truth be told, my own health. Dedue and I have discussed moving to Duscur to continue to help with the revitalization efforts and our own healing efforts.” He puts his plate down on the table when he notices his hands are slightly shaking. “I understand that is a lot to digest.”

Annette gives him a smile and reaches over the table to take his hands in hers. “I’m happy you came to that important conclusion, and I think it’s great that you’re putting more of a focus on your health. If I’m being honest, when I read your letter, I had a feeling that stepping down is what you wanted to talk about when you got back.” She releases her hands and touches her temples with her index fingers. “Must be our unofficial sibling telepathy,” she says with a wink.

“I am unendingly grateful for your understanding.” Dimitri sighs soundlessly, staring into the fire glowing in the hearth parallel to them. “There are dark places in my mind that still take hold of me from time to time. If I continue to leave them unaddressed, I fear it would spell disaster for Fódlan and for the people close to me. Besides that, I understand the criticism I garner in Fódlan for the amount of attention spent on Duscur’s revitalization, but that is something I feel strongly about continuing to help with.”

And then he looks over at Dedue, whose existence has always shone a bright light upon the world. That light has reached into the depths of Dimitri’s soul and has brought him back to himself during times he thought he would forever be pulled further into the shadows. “On a very personal note, I wish to stay by Dedue’s side.”

Annette looks at him with a mountain of empathy in her eyes. “Your emotions are not a burden on this Kingdom or your loved ones, Dimitri. But it is a good thing you want to take a step back and address them so you can heal.”

“Thank you.” Before he falls into a deep inner sentimentality thinking about how much he loves the sweet woman who calls herself his unofficial sister and the man beside him whom he cherishes with all his heart, he fills his lungs with another breath. “That is my share of reasoning. But it was a mutual decision, so I will let Dedue speak of his own reasons for wanting to move there.”

Dedue nods. “Put simply, I wish to reside in my homeland again and continue being a part of the leadership overseeing the revitalization. I would also like to live a quieter life and work through the lingering trauma I carry alongside Dimitri.” The teacup he puts up to his mouth cannot hide the blush that starts to spread across his face. “I reflect Dimitri’s sentiment as well – I wish to be by his side as he wishes to be by mine.”

Annette smiles, looking close to tears. “I love you both so much, and I’m so glad you’re taking your health more into consideration. And the rebuilding and revitalization is so important – I’m sure your leadership in that endeavor is greatly appreciated, Dedue. I’m going to miss you dearly when you leave, but I’ll bake you lots of cookies for the journey over. Where in Duscur are you planning on living?”

“The cottage I described earlier is now in our possession,” Dedue replies, and Dimitri feels a wave of gratitude for the actuality of that statement. “I am eager to return and make it into a home. You are welcome to visit any time.”

“Aww, it sounds like such a lovely place,” Annette says, wiping a stray tear from her eyes. Lulu looks up at her when she sniffles. She pets the dog with one hand and holds the other up to her heart. “I swear I’ll make sure whoever takes your place on the throne does not undo your post-war efforts in Fódlan and respects Duscur’s independence and wellbeing.”

“That brings me to an important question,” Dimitri says, vowing not to get choked up before he asks it. “I would like to hold a meeting with the King’s Council to announce my abdication and make a nomination for the next ruler, and then make the announcement to the public. Since we have implemented ways to better represent all voices in Fódlan, there should be a vote to approve the selection.”

“I agree,” Annette says. “That’s a great idea. Who do you have in mind for the position?”

Dimitri smiles at her. “Annette, you have demonstrated your strength in leadership many times over. You are brilliant, and wise, and compassionate beyond compare. You are a councilor of the people, and I have no doubts that you would be a beloved queen of the people as well. I would be honored to nominate you as the next ruler of the Kingdom. Would you accept the nomination, Lead Councilor?”

Annette looks shocked, seemingly at a rare loss for words. Her mouth falls open and her eyes grow wide, fresh tears pooling in them. She carefully moves Lulu off her lap and onto the chair next to her, gets up, walks to the window, and looks out of it. The sunlight filtering through the pane illuminates her face, and Dimitri can see the greatest resolve and courage etched into it.

“There’s only one answer I can give you.” She wipes the remaining tears with the backs of her hands and looks over at him and Dedue with a determined smile. “I’m your girl.”

* * *

As he walks alone down the hall towards the king’s quarters, Dedue thinks about what a whirlwind the past few days have been since he and Dimitri arrived back at Fhirdiad. It feels like they have been in a never-ending Duscur style dance spinning from place to place, meeting to meeting, person to person.

He reflects on the events of this day in particular. Dimitri’s public address had taken place this morning, and to Dedue’s relief, his announcements had been mostly well received.

Dedue had been astounded by the vast number of people gathered throughout the courtyard and beyond to hear the king speak. He had positioned himself to be hidden in the shadows on the wings of the balcony where Dimitri was to address the crowd, but Dimitri asked him and Annette to stand on either side of him so they could be acknowledged by the crowd when he spoke of them. They both obliged, but Dedue felt it was daunting to have so many pairs of eyes on him at once, especially when all of these people were about to learn that the king was in love with his royal guard and set on shipping out to Duscur with him.

Dimitri’s posture communicated poise and conviction, but Dedue could see the nervousness on his face before he went up to the balcony’s railing to address his people. Dedue gave his hand a squeeze before he began his announcements, and Dimitri had squeezed it back, silently smiling up at him as if to tell Dedue he was confident in his decisions and ready to make them public.

He approached the railing to the large audience’s cheers and first told them about the Celebration of Duscur, updating them on the progress Duscur made in its first year since declaring independence and singing Dedue’s praises the entire time for his work in the restoration efforts. Dedue felt his ears burn from so many genuine compliments, especially since they came from someone he loved so dearly.

Then Dimitri had beckoned Dedue closer to him. He whispered, asking one final time if Dedue was sure it was all right to speak of their relationship, and Dedue had nodded. His heart leapt when Dimitri mouthed “I love you” before he turned back towards the crowd and gave a very abridged retelling of their confession, making clear their mutual love for each other.

Dedue had tensed up waiting for the crowd to jeer at such a declaration, but only a few shocked whispers were audible to him. It seemed like most of them knew already and this was hardly surprising information. Similarly to what Dimitri predicted, Alois had shouted through the crowd, “Let’s give a cheer for the happy couple!” and the audience erupted in applause. Dedue was awestruck by how supportive everyone seemed and could not stifle the emotions welling up within him. Dimitri, also looking overwhelmed, smiled at him and took his hand, kissing the back of it in front of thousands, solidifying his words. Dedue’s knees had nearly buckled beneath him. It took great effort to stay grounded during what felt like a dream.

And then came Dimitri’s announcement about his plans to abdicate the throne and move to Duscur with Dedue, citing all the reasons he had cited to Annette a few days before. _That_ had drawn a more dismayed reaction out of the crowd. Despite the outcry, he continued speaking, informing them of a vote that would be taken throughout Fódlan based on his nomination. He called up Annette, spoke highly of her accomplishments since she became Lead Councilor, and declared that he would be nominating her to be the next ruler.

The crowd seemed to reverse their dislike of his decision to abdicate almost instantaneously and shouted in joy at his selection. Annette waved out into the crowd with her signature exuberance, rendering Dedue teary-eyed at the thought of how far they had all come and how happy he was to see Annette get the recognition and love she deserved. A few people towards the back of the crowd had shouted, “We cannot see our new queen!” So the three exchanged glances, exchanged smiles, and Dedue hoisted Annette up onto his shoulders for all to see. A renewed wave of glee burst forth from the courtyard, and her name was chanted all through the masses. Dedue sighed a breath of relief that both announcements had ended in cheers.

Despite the favorable outcome, it has been a tiring day, and now Dedue stands knocking at the bedchamber door in the king’s quarters to check on Dimitri and bid him good night.

“Come in!” Dimitri calls from the other side.

Dedue enters the room and finds Dimitri sitting on the divan in front of the hearth in his nightclothes. Dimitri pats the divan for Dedue to sit beside him, so Dedue closes the heavy doors and takes a seat, immediately feeling the warmth of the fire. He notices from the luggage and stray items around the room that Dimitri has started to pack up his things. He also notices Lulu is fast asleep on the rug in front of the burning logs.

Dimitri embraces him, wrapping his arms around Dedue’s waist and holding him close. “Thank you. Thank you for supporting me through all of this.”

Whether “all of this” refers to today’s announcements, or the crown, or their intertwined lives, Dedue does not know. Perhaps he is referring to all of those things. Regardless, it never went unreturned. “Thank you for the support you have given me as well.”

Dimitri kisses Dedue’s jaw and rests his head on Dedue’s shoulder. The fire in the hearth and the closeness of his loved one warms Dedue to the core.

They stay like that silently for a while until Dedue’s mind begins to wander thinking about the lump in his throat that always forms whenever they sail away from Duscur. He wonders if Dimitri will feel the same leaving Faerghus without a return date.

“This has always been your home,” Dedue states. “Are you sad to be leaving it?”

Dimitri lifts his head from Dedue’s shoulder and looks into his face, tender and sure. “I told you before,” he says. “My home is wherever I am with you.”

Dedue remembers how his heart lurched the first time he heard him say that. It careens once more hearing it repeated with such certainty. “Dimitri…” He caresses the back of his best friend’s head and leans forward to kiss him gently.

When their lips separate, Dimitri’s lashes flutter, and the glowing embers from the hearth illuminate the fondness on his face. There was a time Dedue assumed he would never be looked upon with such fondness, but he is happy Dimitri has rendered that line of thinking entirely incorrect.

“Would you like to stay here tonight?” Dimitri asks quietly.

Dedue has never slept in the king’s chambers. There were some nights he stayed in the prince’s chambers after the Tragedy of Duscur when Dimitri was too terrified of potential retaliation against Dedue if he was found alone. But since Dimitri took the throne, Dedue has only ever stood guard outside the doors of the king’s chambers, or sat by his bedside when he was feeling unwell, or kept him company until he worried the amount of time he spent there would produce damaging rumors. Dimitri had offered him the option of staying over plenty of times when the hours grew late, but Dedue had refused each time out of unvoiced fear for Dimitri’s reputation.

But there are no secrets now, and Dimitri has made it clear that he cares far more for Dedue than he does for his own reputation.

“Yes,” Dedue answers. “I will need to retrieve my nightclothes first.”

Dimitri shakes his head and keeps his arms wrapped around Dedue’s waist. “Borrow one of mine.”

“I am far broader and taller than you are,” Dedue replies. “I would stretch the fabric.”

“Nonsense.” Slowly, Dimitri dislodges his hold and gets up, offering a hand. “I would much rather have your presence than some perfectly unstretched garment.”

Dedue accepts his hand and lets him lead him to the wardrobe. Dimitri rummages through it for a few seconds until his hands stall on something.

“This should work.” Dimitri, avoiding eye contact, holds up a tunic with some of the oddest embroidery work Dedue has ever seen. The lines of string are crooked, the spaces between stitches are uneven, what appears to be a flower design in the middle is lopsided, and there are some areas where it seems the needle and the cloth got into a war with one another. Yet it looks more like Dedue’s size than Dimitri’s.

“Where did you get this?” Dedue is too curious not to inquire.

Dimitri looks embarrassed, ears reddening with self-consciousness. “I made it. For you.” He looks at the tunic in defeat. “Mercedes and Annette taught me how to embroider once years ago, but my craftsmanship was so shoddy that I couldn’t bear to give it to you.”

Dedue’s heart lurches yet again. “You made this for me years ago and have kept it tucked away?” He takes the tunic from Dimitri’s grip and runs his hands over the stitches. Dimitri sewed these stitches with him in mind. The uneven lines were made lovingly by Dimitri’s hand. It’s perfect. All of it is perfect.

“Remember when we talked about sewing a heavy blanket together to be used for the cottage bed when Duscur’s winter sets in?” Dimitri asks. “I think that is a task better left to just one of us.”

“No,” Dedue says. He cups Dimitri’s cheek tenderly in his hand. “We will have more opportunities to sew and embroider together in Duscur. You will improve with time, but that is beside the point.” He leans down for a soft kiss. “This tunic is wonderful. I will cherish it.” He takes off what he is wearing and slides the tunic on, and the smile Dimitri wears melts his heart.

“Let us retire to the bed,” Dimitri says. “It is far too large and too lonely for one person, and I truly miss the feeling of your arms around me at night.”

Dedue nods, and they climb into the gigantic bed outfitted for royalty. Yet despite the amount of room they have, they end up in the same position they found themselves in their first night sharing the tiny bed in Duscur, a fraction of the size of the one they’re in now. Dedue’s arms wrap securely around Dimitri’s middle, his jaw rests on Dimitri’s shoulder, and their legs twine together.

And despite the amount of room she has as well, Lulu jumps up and situates herself at their feet just like she did at the cottage.

“This bed does not belong to me,” Dimitri says softly. “These sheets do not belong to me. Nor do the dressers and the wardrobe. Nor the sconces on the walls, nor the rug in front of the hearth. They belong to whoever rules the Kingdom, and I have no qualms about leaving them behind.” He sweeps his hand over Dedue’s arm. “The only thing in this room I wish to have with me always is your heart.”

Dedue cuddles him even closer. “Fortunately, I have decided to take that with us to Duscur.” That earns him a sleepy laugh from Dimitri.

 _You will have my heart for as long as it beats,_ Dedue thinks as he falls asleep. _And long after._

* * *

_To Dayna, Leader of Duscur,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am writing to you with good news. I announced my plans to abdicate the throne and nominated Annette Fantine Dominic, who has been Lead Councilor on the King’s Council since the war ended (and who has been my dear friend for far longer), to take my position. I held a vote throughout Fódlan, and it brings me great joy to write that it went through easily. Annette will be crowned the new ruler of the Kingdom._

_Enclosed is a formal invitation to her coronation. We would be honored to have your presence as a representative of Duscur. Please write back if you are able to attend._

_I did not forget my promise to you to ensure Duscur and Fódlan’s continued peaceful relations. I spoke to Annette and the King’s Council to reiterate the laws already in place for Duscur’s safety and friendship, and Annette has been educating herself on Duscur’s culture and customs in the library with Dedue as her tutor. She has heard our stories about you – good ones, of course – for years, and she is eager to meet you finally. She would like to speak with you in person after the ceremony to pledge her cooperation in maintaining the peace between the nations. She is a kindhearted, compassionate, and intelligent leader like yourself, and I am certain you will enjoy working together. She is going to do great things in her leadership much like you have been._

_On a personal note, Dedue and I (and Lulu) are very much looking forward to traveling back to Duscur and calling it home. Thank you for watching over the cats in our absence. Hopefully, they will still enjoy our company when we return, though I will not blame them if they decide to stay with you._

_It has been an honor to work with you as king, and I hope we can continue to work together as friends and neighbors. I will never stop having robust gratitude for everything you have done for Duscur, its people, its friendship with Faerghus, and Dedue. You and Nell are the reason the person I love is alive, and I will always remember that. Thank you._

_I hope to see you at the coronation. Perhaps we could even share another dance._

_Sincerely,_

_Dimitri_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so emotional when Annette came back after the timeskip and said “I’m your girl” as her battle quote <3
> 
> I know it’s very possible the vote for the next ruler could have been corrupted with some of the territories vying to rise up in power in the wake of an abdication, as that’s fitting for the Fire Emblem series, but this is not that kind of story. I just want to focus on everyone being happy and supportive and Dedue and Dimitri being in love because we need those kinds of feel-good stories, too. 
> 
> I did some rearranging and changed the chapter count to 12 total. The next chapter will be Annette’s coronation, and then the final chapter will be lots of heartwarming fluff :)


	11. Chapter 11

After several moons spent taking votes, meeting with officials, and writing heaps of documents and letters, Dimitri removes the Kingdom crown from his head and places it on Annette’s, declaring her the new ruler of the Kingdom. Cheers ring out through the courtyard from leaders and citizens of Fódlan and beyond that have traveled to Faerghus to witness her coronation. She waves to them excitedly with a big smile, then turns around and breaks protocol by jumping up and wrapping Dimitri into a hearty hug. He holds her tightly. Once her shoes touch the ground again, he straightens her crown.

His hands (and his whole body, more or less) are shaking from the rush of such a momentous occasion and from the relief of transferring the power to someone as admirable as Annette. Despite not being their king anymore, he wants what is best for the citizens of Fódlan and knows Annette will bring all of her intelligence, strength, and geniality to her new role.

“You will be the best ruler Fódlan has ever had the pleasure of having,” he tells her.

She bumps his hip with her own. “Yours is a tough act to follow, but I’ll do my best.”

The coronation ceremony is entirely her signature. The address she gives to the crowd from the same balcony where Dimitri announced his plans to abdicate is lively and optimistic, and she promises to carry on his peaceful initatives while leading Fódlan in a happy and prosperous direction with a higher quality of life for all. It is deeply moving to watch her speak so confidently and with such vigor. She looks both regal and approachable in the new blue-colored robes Mercedes and Dedue sewed for her – she would have drowned in Dimitri’s too-long mantle otherwise. He thinks it is for the best since the new regalia suit her much better. Instead of looking intimidating and aloof, they are vibrant and airy just like she is.

She ends her speech by using magic to cast fireworks into the sky, and in true Annette fashion, commences a party for the history books that does away with the typical somber atmosphere of Faerghus events and replaces it with high-energy revelry to celebrate everyone being together.

Ashe and his restaurant team provide a colorful feast replete with Annette’s favorite pastries and some special sweets from Duscur based on recipes Dedue taught him. Archbishop Byleth stands next to him serving a plethora of tea comprising varieties from all around the world. Dimitri wonders if an overabundance of caffeine and sugar is going to make the guests party all the way into the next day, but if that is his most salient concern, then Fódlan really has entered into a peaceful era.

He cannot shake the worry, however, that someone could infiltrate the gathering at any moment and hurt the new queen. He stays alert, but the only sourness he encounters is from participants of a good-natured sword tournament Catherine unsurprisingly started. They grumble as they slap their entry fee onto the table in front of Shamir, who counts their coins and collects Catherine’s reward when she wins easily.

Dimitri is not the best at revelry and parties, but it fills him with joy to see happiness throughout the Kingdom he inherited during such devastating times. Annette bounces around each table, red hair bobbing up and down, as people from all corners of the world dine together in harmony. Even Lulu befriends the other dogs and cats hanging out around the castle. Dimitri feels lucky beyond words that he has been able to attend two happy celebrations this past year in places he thought would never know happiness again. And he feels lucky his friends have supported his wishes to follow his heart and move to Duscur with Dedue.

After the feast, Annette claps, and a band of violinists assembles in the courtyard. “Come on everyone, let’s dance!” she shouts into the crowd. The band strikes up a fast tempo tune, and without any warning, Annette grabs Dimitri’s arm and drags him onto the center of the makeshift dance floor, leading him in a Faerghan jig he has never been able to master. People cheer and clap in rhythm around them as he struggles to match her speedy movements. Soon, the attention gets taken off him as the dance floor fills up with more guests. He gets passed around from partner to partner until fortunately, Dayna grabs him halfway through it and leads him in a Duscur style dance that he _has_ mastered somewhat thanks to Dedue’s guidance.

The song ends after what feels like a lifetime, but there is hardly a pause before one of the violinists starts to produce a romantic, weeping sound from the bowstrings.

“All right everyone, let’s clear the dance floor for a minute!” Annette announces to the attendees.

Dimitri steps away along with everyone else, wondering what activity she has planned next.

“When I was in the Blue Lions house at the Officers Academy,” she begins, “a grand ball was held, and a lot of us spent the whole night dancing.” She twirls once. “But not everyone got to share a dance with the one they really _cherish_.”

Dimitri hears the emphasis she puts on the last word, and sure enough, her eyes target him in the crowd. His heart plummets as he feels all the blood leave his body. Next to him, Dayna tries (and fails) to stifle a snorting laugh. He spots Dedue on the other side of the dance floor looking equally drained of blood.

“It’s time to make up for that,” Annette continues. “I’d like to invite Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd and Dedue Molinaro onto the dance floor.”

The sound of his own heartbeat is louder than the clapping around him, and before Dimitri can process what’s happening, Dayna shoves him towards the center of the floor. He stumbles, but thankfully is caught by a pair of strong arms. He looks up and finds Dedue’s face smiling nervously at him. Being held in the arms of the one he loves with the backdrop of a weeping violin feels like a scene straight out of the romance novels Ashe sometimes read aloud.

“I was unaware this was planned for today’s festivities,” Dedue says quietly to Dimitri.

“I swear I didn’t either,” Dimitri responds.

“I’ve got a special treat for you,” Annette says from beside the violinist at the head of the courtyard. “This one’s a Faerghus classic, _The Triumph of Kyphon and Loog_ , with a special twist. So dance to your heart’s content!” She clears her throat and starts singing to the violin’s accompaniment.

Dimitri recognizes the song. When he was a boy, his father would sometimes sing it loudly and off-key (Blaiddyds have never been known for their musical prowess) while his arm was slung over Rodrigue’s shoulder, though Rodrigue would only ever join in sheepishly under his breath. It was supposedly meant to be sung after a victorious battle where the soldiers had given it their all, but now that Dimitri hears it performed by Annette’s sweet voice and an ululating violin, it sounds far more romantic than he remembers. Perhaps that is how it was meant to sound all along.

“Would you care to dance?” Dedue asks, just above a whisper.

Dimitri is not shy about loving Dedue, but he worries there are people in the audience who will glare daggers attributable to the disapproval of their bond. Annette is granting them a special moment together, however, so he tries to discard those concerns for now so he and the one he cherishes can share the dance they didn’t get the opportunity to have in Fódlan. Dimitri takes Dedue’s hand in his and smiles. “With you, always.”

Dedue stands stiffly in place. “I…do not have familiarity with the Faerghus style of dancing,” he states. “You will need to lead.”

“Do you truly think _I_ have a solid grasp on Faerghus style dancing?” Dimitri retorts. “I hardly scraped by at the Garreg Mach Ball.”

None of this is helping to assuage Dedue’s nerves judging by how intensely his eyes are locked onto the floor, so Dimitri drops the self-consciousness and gives Dedue’s hands a light squeeze. “We will learn together.” He puts his other hand on Dedue’s waist, and soon enough, the nerves from being watched by so many people are replaced by the quickening pace his heart always enters into when he is this close to the person he loves. He moves his concentration away from the crowd and onto Dedue and takes a step to the side, leading his partner along with him. Dedue follows easily, and it takes barely any time at all for them to sync up to one another. The crowd falls away bit by bit as he and Dedue move slowly through the courtyard in time with the unhurried violin and Annette’s honeyed voice.

But a few minutes after they fall into rhythm, the tempo of the song changes, and the two halt their movements. Annette pauses her singing while the violinist builds up to a faster pace.

Dimitri hears Dedue’s breath hitch. He looks up inquisitively.

“This is a traditional song of Duscur,” Dedue explains. “One to be shared with those you hold dear. I told Annette about it while I was teaching her Duscur’s culture and customs, but the sheet music does not exist in Fódlan. How could she have gotten hold of it?”

Dimitri searches his brain but only finds one answer. “It couldn’t have been…?”

Dedue must know exactly what he’s getting at. They both turn their heads in unison towards Dayna at the sidelines. Chin held high, she smiles and crosses her arms.

“The music hasn’t ended, so I’m not sure why the dancing has stopped,” Dayna says loudly enough for everyone around her to hear. The crowd seems to agree and cheers for them to continue.

Dimitri laughs. “At least Duscur style dancing is something we both know,” he says to Dedue. “Would you like to lead this time?”

Dedue nods. They spin once under each other’s linked hands as is customary, and Dedue begins to move them in slow circles to start off with. Once Annette’s voice joins the violin, he takes them around in quicker spins.

“This is reminiscent of the Celebration of Duscur,” Dedue says, sounding a little out of breath. “That was the first time we shared a dance, aside from the lesson I gave you at the cottage.”

“The lesson where I sent us both toppling onto the floor?” Dimitri quips. “Yes, let’s pretend that one didn’t count.”

Dedue quietly laughs in response.

“This is the first time we’ve had a dance floor all to ourselves,” Dimitri goes on. “It is like we’re at an event where people are gathered to celebrate our love.”

He doesn’t understand why that statement causes Dedue to take a misstep in the wrong direction. He quickly corrects it and gets them back on track. “I believe there is a particular word for an event that matches that description,” Dedue says.

Dimitri doesn’t catch on. He didn’t have a specific word in mind. And then he realizes what his description sounded like, even though he didn’t intend for it to.

 _Wedding_.

He feels his face redden and furtively glances up to see that Dedue’s is as well.

“The musicians are increasing the pace of the song,” Dedue says without eye contact. “I am going to quicken our movements now.”

“Understood.”

And quicken he does. Dimitri’s feet hardly have time to touch the ground before they lift off into the next step. The two lovers soar across the courtyard, reminding Dimitri of the floating feeling he had when confessing to Dedue.

“It is astonishing to reflect on where our lives have taken us,” Dimitri says, nearly breathless.

“Yes,” Dedue agrees. “That is fitting considering Duscur dancing is meant to reflect life itself.”

The pace of the song begins to wind down, as do their movements, until Dimitri ends up pressed close to Dedue’s chest, both panting like they were at the Celebration. Dimitri wants to lean up and press their lips together, but an intimate kiss like that is not meant for an audience. It is something special just between the two of them.

When the song ends, Annette recognizes Dayna for providing the music and asks the audience to give a final cheer for the dancing duo.

“I believe Queen Annette, Leader Dayna, and this expert violinist are the ones who truly deserves our applause for their wonderful music,” Dimitri says, and that produces much louder clapping.

“Oh man, thanks a million,” Annette replies with a big blush on her cheeks. “Well, the dancing’s not over yet. I want to see everyone get back on the floor. Let’s go!”

The revelry continues as more band members join in to play celebratory songs. Dimitri and Dedue withdraw from the dance floor to pick at the feast for a while, but when Dimitri feels his energy diminishing from so much noise and socialization, he quietly excuses himself.

He ends up in a nearby but much more secluded forested area and leans against a pine tree to catch his breath. Looking at the merriment from afar, he is relieved everything has led up to this point, relieved someone as wonderful and brilliant as Annette has taken his place, relieved he and Dedue will get to actualize their intertwined futures together. He sinks his shoulders into the tree trunk and lets out a loud sigh.

“The crowds were too much for you?”

Startled, he turns around and sees Dayna leaning against the other side of the tree.

“Forgive my silence,” he says quickly. “I did not realize you were here as well.”

Dayna shakes her head. “There’s nothing to forgive. I came here for silence, too.” She rubs her arms like a chill has swept through. “In all honesty, it’s strange to be in Faerghus. Very strange. I know attitudes are different now, but this is still the land that birthed the people who destroyed my home.”

Dimitri reflects on that. He stands in front of Dayna and puts a hand over his heart. “I cannot undo the past, but I can promise that with or without the title of king, I will continue to do whatever I can to help you protect Duscur and its people.”

Dayna rests her hand on the tree trunk. “I know.” Curiously, a small smile creeps onto her face. “I like what I’ve seen of the new queen. I don’t give my trust freely to Fódlan-born, but my intuition tells me she means what she says about protecting the peace with the surrounding nations.”

“She is a very genuine and sincere person,” Dimitri says. “I can attest to that.”

“Quite vivacious, too,” Dayna adds. “I’m surprised so much energy can fit into such a tiny package.”

Dimitri chuckles. “She certainly has no shortage of it.” He looks over at the party in the distance and sees a redhead dancing without showing any signs of fatigue. “You two are like peas in a pod already despite not having formally met. You’ve even conspired with her to catch a former king off guard.”

Dayna holds her head high again. “I think the former king benefitted from it in the end, no?”

Dimitri bites his lip and lightly kicks a stray rock as he thinks about dancing with Dedue. He is surprised how far the rock travels having momentarily forgotten about the strength that lies within the Blaiddyd Crest. “Indeed. Thank you for sharing that music with Annette. It was unexpected, but nonetheless appreciated.”

Dayna’s smile morphs into a more serious expression as she looks down at the ground, drawing idle lines in the dirt with the tip of her sandal. “There are few I would consider good enough for Dedue,” she says. “I’m protective of him like a big sister, you know. He could have chosen to spend the rest of his life with anyone.” She stops her movement and looks up at Dimitri. “But he chose you.”

Dimitri feels her eyes bore into his soul. His shoulders go rigid.

“For that, I am grateful,” she adds.

With that, his shoulders relax.

“I love him, Dayna. Truly,” Dimitri avows, though he does not think it is necessary to give voice to something Dayna surely knows. Something the whole world surely knows. “I promise you that I will care for his wellbeing for as long as I shall live.”

Her expression softens into a smile again. “Well, you always have followed through with your promises, so I don’t doubt that. It’s one of the reasons I’m grateful he fell for you.”

“And I am grateful for the support you have given us,” Dimitri responds. “It means a great deal to him. You are someone very special in his life.”

They both lean against the tree in silence for a bit longer. Dimitri, winded from having Dayna’s approval, catches his breath and lets his mind wander for a while. At some point, he looks back at the merriment and sees Annette shaking hands and hugging the attendees who are starting to say their goodbyes. They should make their way back to the main area now that the festivities are ending. “I was being honest when I said the queen has been eager to meet you,” Dimitri says. “It looks like the reception is winding down now – would you like to sit down with her?”

Dayna peers over at the crowd. “I would.”

“I will warn you in advance,” Dimitri advises. “She’s going to serve you tea so sweet even _I_ can taste how sugary its contents are.”

Dayna laughs. “She has a sweet tooth, huh? Now her energy levels make sense.” She holds a hooked arm out the Dimitri. “Shall we go?”

Dimitri smiles and accepts, and they walk arm-in-arm back to the reception.

Most of the walk is occupied by the sounds of grass crunching under their feet until Dayna speaks again.

“I told Dedue already, so I guess I should tell you, too,” she begins. “As Leader of Duscur, I have the power to officiate weddings.”

“Weddings?” Dimitri unintentionally stops in his tracks, halting both of them. The topic seems to come out of the blue, but he has a suspicion as to why she would mention it at all. “What was Dedue’s reply when you told him that?”

She looks at Dimitri out the corner of her eye and grins. “I could see him planning it in his head. He’s more of a romantic than he lets on, but I’m sure you know that better than anyone.”

Now that she’s put the idea in his head, Dimitri spends the rest of their walk back wondering what Dedue’s ideal wedding looks like.

* * *

“I believe you have already met through correspondence,” Dedue says. “However, a proper introduction is warranted. Queen Annette of Faerghus, I present to you Leader Dayna of Duscur. Leader Dayna of Duscur, I present to you Queen Annette of Faerghus.”

“Just ‘Dayna’ is fine,” Dayna says, holding out her hand.

Annette doesn’t take it, however. She just stares up at Dayna with glittering eyes. Dedue finds such a reaction hard to parse since Annette is not often rendered speechless.

“Wow,” she finally breathes out.

Dayna quirks up an eyebrow and gives Dedue a confused look before turning her attention back on Annette. “…Is something wrong?”

Annette shakes her head like she’s trying to get out of a trance. “Sorry, my friends told me how cool you were, but they didn’t tell me you have the most amazing shoulders ever. They’re so nice and broad and square. Not that I’m reducing you to your beautiful appearance! I know you have lots of amazing leadership attributes, I just hope it’s okay for me to say that.” Annette finally takes Dayna’s outstretched hand. “It’s nice to meet you in person. You can call me Annette, or Annie, or whatever name you come up with. Nicknames are fun!”

Dedue looks down at the ground and tries to hide a smile. Annette’s adorableness knows no bounds.

Dayna touches her own shoulder with her free hand, looking surprised. “Well, thanks. In Duscur culture, it’s common to leave shoulders bare for important events like a coronation.”

“They represent that one will go forward in life with inner strength,” Annette says cheerfully. “I learned that from Dedue.”

“Correct.” Dayna sounds impressed. “I was told you’ve been educating yourself on Duscur’s culture and customs.”

Dedue is happy to hear his lessons have been useful. Annette has been steadfast in her studies, taking notes on everything he has taught her about Duscur and asking thoughtful questions. Teaching her about his homeland had been a rewarding experience. It was almost like he was relearning aspects of his own culture that he thought had been lost in the subjugation, but were found engraved in the hearts of the people of Duscur. With every lesson, his heart pined for the place he never stopped calling home. Fortunately, his heart will be reunited with it soon enough.

“Dedue has been an awesome tutor,” Annette states. “Duscur and Faerghus are friends, and when you’re friends with someone, it’s important to learn about them, right?”

Dayna nods in approval and looks at Dedue and Dimitri. “I like her already.”

Annette brightens. “I’m really happy to hear that!” She motions to the chairs in the same private sitting room where Dedue and Dimitri revealed to her their love and the then-king’s plan to abdicate. “Let’s sit and have some tea while we discuss Duscur-Faerghus relations.”

Dedue and Dayna sit on one side of the table while Annette and Dimitri sit opposite them, Lulu making herself comfortable on Dimitri’s lap. The same floral tea set they drank from last time is arranged on the table between the chairs. Everyone is so stuffed from the feast they turn away Annette’s offer to have pastries served with their beverages.

“While we’re on the topic of food, however,” Dayna begins, “I heard you’re a fan of Duscur ginger candies. Those are good, but my personal favorites are Duscur ginger chews. They’re not as hard as the candies, so you won’t risk breaking your jaw while eating them.” She reaches into her knitted bag, fishes out a handsome teal pouch, and hands it to Annette. “I brought some for you. When you’ve tried them, write to me and tell me what you think.”

Annette gasps and accepts the pouch with enthusiasm, opening it slightly and peering inside. “They sound delicious, thank you thank you thank you! I can’t wait to eat them!” She reaches into her own purse and pulls out a thin blue box decorated with hand-drawn daisies. “I have a little something for you, too. You can open it now.”

Dayna takes the box and removes the lid. Inside is a bracelet with intricately woven threads of orange and reddish-purple colors.

“It’s a friendship bracelet!” Annette explains with her signature enthusiasm. “I have a matching one. See?” She pulls an identical one out of her purse. “Orange is my favorite color, and Dedue told me burgundy is yours, so whenever you wear it – if you want to wear it, of course – it’ll remind you of the friendship the two of us and our nations share.”

Dayna fixes Dedue with a stare that wordlessly communicates, _I’m not imagining this, am I?_ She moves her eyes back to Annette. “This is the most darling gift. Did you make it yourself?”

“Yep!” Annette replies.

“You have my thanks for going through the trouble of weaving this all while taking over the reigns of the Kingdom.” Dayna lays the bracelet across her wrist. “I’ll put it on now.”

Annette leans across the table. “It wasn’t any trouble at all. Here, let me tie it for you.” Dayna offers her arm, and Annette links the two ends of string around Dayna’s wrist. Dedue notices Dayna’s other wrist is already occupied by the bangle he crafted her for the Celebration. A reminder that his sister Ayla is always with them. “There! Do you mind helping me with mine?” Annette holds out her wrist and her own bracelet.

Dayna nods and ties it together. “Now we match.” She makes a fist and holds her arm out across the table.

Annette does the same from the other side, lining their bracelets up. “May the threads stay woven together forever just like Duscur and Faerghus’s friendship should!”

Dayna smiles. “You really are something, Annette. The boys told me as much, but you’re even more jovial in person than I imagined. I expect we’ll get along just fine.”

Annette claps her hands together, which causes Lulu to whip her head up towards the noise for a second before she immediately goes back to sleepily resting it on Dimitri’s thigh. “I’m so happy to hear you say that! I think we’ll be the best of friends.” She grabs the teapot from the table and starts pouring it into the four teacups laid out. “Here, let’s all have some sugar plum tea. Would anyone like some sugar crystals to put in it?”

Dedue sees Dayna give Dimitri some sort of knowing glance before she shakes her head at Annette. “I’m guessing tea with ‘sugar’ in the name is already sweet enough.” She takes a sip when Annette distributes all the cups and makes a face. “Uh-huh, this is…perfectly sweet already.”

Annette swirls a stick of crystallized sugar into her cup. “I know I already mentioned it in the letter I wrote to you, but now I can say it in person – congrats on the Celebration of Duscur! The first anniversary of being an independent nation is a huge milestone. Dedue and Dimitri have told me all about the wonderful things you’ve been doing as Leader.”

“Thank you,” Dayna replies. “I’ve heard about your accomplishments as Lead Councilor as well. I’m sure you’ll bring that same attitude into your duties as queen.”

From there, they transition into a conversation about Duscur-Faerghus relations. Annette reiterates her promise to keep the friendship between the nations going strong, and Dayna discusses what she envisions for the future of Duscur and how she is going to achieve it.

Watching two people he cares about so deeply now in the position of world leaders discussing how they are going to keep their nations safe, happy, and healthy makes Dedue’s heart full. He listens to their well thought-out plans, their concerns, and their agreements knowing they will be able to continue sowing trust and understanding between their governments. They have both come so far – the teenager who would spend hours in an uncomfortably hot forge so she could joke around with his sister is now running a nation she revived from near total devastation, and the teenager who flailed around the monastery kitchen accidentally setting fires during Dedue’s cooking lessons is now a queen overseeing the wellbeing of multiple territories.

As the leaders speak, Dedue catches Dimitri glancing at him every now and then. The expression he gives him is so full of love that it feels like a healing salve spreading all across Dedue’s skin. He has the urge to get up, walk over to Dimitri’s chair, and kiss him, but now is not the time. When they have moved back into the cottage of their own, they will be able to kiss under the willow tree by the river, or on the new bed they will build, or on the cushions they lay out in front of the hearth, or anywhere their hearts lead them.

He realizes, too, how everyone in this room has become his family as the years have gone by. They have cheered each other on, mended wounds both visible and unseen, and lent support when any of them felt like it was impossible to go on living. And they will continue to do so.

Even the dog lazing on Dimitri’s lap is family now.

“I think that about covers everything I wanted to say,” Dayna asserts after they spend a decent amount of time talking about their plans. “Is there anything else you’d like to add?”

Dedue notices how the hands Annette has on her knees ball up into fists.

“I just have a favor to ask,” Annette says rather solemnly. “Please look after these two.” She nods her head in the direction of Dedue and then Dimitri. “They’re my unofficial brothers, and I love them.”

Dedue’s heart rolls around in his ribcage. He looks over at Dimitri, who appears touched by Annette’s words as well.

Dayna smiles and cups her hands over Annette’s fists. Their friendship bracelets line up yet again. “I will. After all, these two lovebirds are my unofficial brothers, too.”

* * *

As Dimitri takes a final walk through Fhirdiad on the day he is set to travel to Duscur, his heart grows heavier than he expected it would in regard to leaving Faerghus. Nostalgia seems to come into play, and memories he hadn’t thought about in years somehow work their way towards the front of his mind. He pets the horses in the stables and remembers riding lessons with his childhood friends, he passes the training grounds and remembers the first time his father presented him with an iron lance to replace the wooden ones he kept breaking accidentally (only for Rodrigue to console him when he ended up breaking the iron one, too), and he admires a triptych in the throne room depicting the Ethereal Moon – the moon he was born under – that he learned his late mother was fond of. He worries he is doing a disservice to the spirits of the dead by leaving them behind, but he reminds himself that their souls are at rest now that the war is over.

Besides, it’s not like he is truly leaving his family behind; he is making the move with the people who have become his family. The fact that they have no relation by blood is of no concern to him. Dayna had referred to him as her unofficial brother. She has referred to Dedue as such on many occasions, but the meeting with Annette was the first time Dimitri received the honor. He is still reeling in delighted shock from it days later.

And Dedue – his best friend, the love of his life, his everything – he and Dedue have been each other’s family for so long, and their bonds only have room to deepen.

Even their most recent family member, Lulu, will be joining them in this new chapter of life.

He enters the south greenhouse, one of the more recent additions to the castle grounds built so Dedue could propagate plants endemic to Duscur that had become endangered after much of the land was razed following the Tragedy. He has been able to reintroduce many species into the places they once grew in Duscur to get the biodiversity back to what it once was, and he told Dimitri he would be taking some more pots and plant cuttings back with them.

Dimitri finds just the man he is looking for at the far end of the greenhouse bathed in the early morning light seeping through the panels, a clump of weeds lying next to him. Dedue turns around at the sound of the door opening and looks from Dimitri to the weeds and back.

Dimitri holds up a defensive hand. “Fret not, I will not eat them,” he says with a laugh.

Dedue smiles and gets up, but his hands are not occupied by plant cuttings or terracotta pots – he is holding a very familiar gold-flecked blue vase instead. Dimitri looks from Dedue to the vase of love confession orchids and back.

“I find it difficult to set it down,” Dedue explains without Dimitri having to ask.

Dimitri walks over and throws his arms around Dedue’s neck, leaning up to press their lips together, though careful not to crush the orchids between them. He and Dedue have not had much time alone since they arrived in Faerghus, so he greatly values little moments like these. It is no time at all before Dimitri’s mouth is opening and sounds are freeing themselves from the back of his throat.

Dedue breaks away. “If you continue that, I fear this will fall from my hands and shatter,” he says, visibly struggling to grip the vase more tightly.

“Mmm, but it’s a long journey back to Duscur,” Dimitri whines, their noses still touching. “Who knows when we will be able to savor a kiss again?” He feels his cheeks heat with the warmth of the greenhouse and his own thoughts and the close proximity of the one he loves. “You could lay me down in this pile of weeds and kiss me until I emit those sounds of pleasure you enjoy hearing.”

His lips tickle from the strong exhalation that comes out of Dedue’s mouth, part amusement and part heat. “We are to board the ship to Duscur soon. Let us finish gathering our belongings.” He releases Dimitri and picks up a crate containing various plants. “Would you mind helping me with these?”

Dimitri snaps out of the haze at the edge of his mind and takes the crate held out to him. “Of course.”

Dedue leans over to pick up another crate, but stalls his motion and turns to Dimitri instead, gazing at him for a few moments. The longer he looks, the more that haze threatens to fill Dimitri’s mind again.

Dedue sets the vase down, moves away from the crate, and lightly pushes Dimitri’s hair away from his face, settling both hands on either side of his jaw. His touch radiates warmth, and Dimitri nestles into his palms the best he can manage with a crate between them.

“It would bring me joy to watch beams of sunlight ribbon across your bare shoulders while your face turns flush with color here in the greenhouse you helped me build,” Dedue says, and Dimitri can certainly feel his face flushing with color at that. “But we are departing shortly. When we are back at our cottage, we can savor every moment we are together.”

 _Our_ cottage _._ Dimitri loves the way it rolls off Dedue’s tongue every time he speaks it.

Dedue leans down and kisses him once, strong and slow. Dimitri curses the distance the crate forms between them.

“We will have time,” Dedue assures him, slipping his hands down from Dimitri’s jaw to his shoulders and then removing his touch altogether to grab the other plant crate.

Time is something that has always seemed to slip through Dimitri’s fingers like sand in an hourglass. Until someone informed him he had been gone for five years, he had no idea how much time had elapsed when he spent his days wandering Fódlan as a vagrant feeling hardly human after Dedue took his place in a jail cell. His allies begged him to be patient when all he wanted to do was stop wasting time and rush into Enbarr alone with nothing but Areadbhar at his side to end the hideous war. The only instance anyone ever tried to rush him was the pressure he received as king to marry and produce a Crest-bearing heir. Fortunately, people do not bother him about that anymore.

Nevertheless, time is an elusive concept to him. A hard one to make sense of. But he supposes Dedue is right – they _will_ have time in Duscur. Time for making the house a home, time for helping others, time for lovemaking, time for healing. Time has been granted to them in Duscur, but it is limited now in Faerghus. He only has a short window to say his goodbyes, and it is important he thanks his friends and allies here for supporting him all this time.

Before he leaves the greenhouse, though, he presses a quick kiss to the scar running along Dedue’s cheek. He can at least spare the few seconds it takes to do so.

* * *

Judging by the number of people gathered around the harbor, Dedue estimates that the majority of Faerghus is in attendance for their sendoff. He has been counting down the days in anticipation of their departure back to Duscur, but now that he is in the process of boarding the ship, his emotions are moving in multiple directions. Most of Faerghus he does not mind leaving behind, but a steady stream of goodbyes to his friends has left his chest hurting. He urged them to visit Duscur any time they wish, but he will miss his regular doses of Ashe’s zest for life and Mercedes’s embroidery companionship while they are in separate nations.

There is one more goodbye left to say. Once he hoists his last piece of luggage aboard, he travels down the ship’s ramp one last time and finds Annette standing at the end of it holding up several small bags wrapped with pretty blue bows. Dedue cannot read her expression. She is looking down, bangs covering her eyes.

“Cookies, as promised,” she says with a trembling voice.

Dedue awkwardly puts out a hand to comfort her, but it falls back to his side when he fails to find the right words to say.

“Don’t just leave her standing there with her hands full,” Dayna lectures. “Take the cookies!” She grumbles and takes it upon herself to unencumber Annette from the various bags in her hands. “Thanks for the snacks, sweet queen.” She holds one arm out in front of her. The bright orange and deep burgundy colors woven into the bracelet on her wrist glimmer in the sunlight. “I look forward to working with you and being your friend.”

Annette sniffles and smiles up at Dayna, matching her movement and lining up their twin bracelets. “Thanks. I do, too.”

Dayna nods and walks up the ramp, disappearing onto the ship.

Dedue approaches. “Your Majesty…”

“It’s only been a few days since I ascended the throne, but you’ve called me ‘Your Majesty’ like two hundred times already,” Annette says as she rubs at her eyes. “We’re practically family, Dedue. You can call me Annette.”

“I wish you better luck than I had with that,” Dimitri comments. “It took the better part of a decade to get Dedue to call me by my name.”

Dedue can’t argue that point. “Very well, Your – Annette.”

Annette hiccups a laugh. “Sorry,” she says quickly. “I told myself I wouldn’t cry, but here I am, crying, because I’m going to miss you. A lot.”

Dimitri pulls her into a hug. “We will write to you often,” he says. “If you ever need anything, we’re just a courier away.”

Dedue notices Annette is not the only one crying now. Tears streak down Dimitri’s face as well.

“Thank you for your friendship, and for your support, and for always being you,” Dimitri croaks out as he smooths down her hair.

Annette buries her face into his cloak. “I love you, Dimi-bear.” Her voice is muffled by the fabric. “I’ll take good care of your kingdom.”

Dimitri shakes his head and taps the crown on her head. “It is _your_ kingdom now. And I would expect nothing less from a leader as talented as you are.” He releases her from the hug. “Farewell, unofficial sister.”

That puts a smile on Annette’s face. Next, she turns to Dedue. “Deddie-bear.” She wipes her tears away, though her voice is still unsteady. “You’re my brother and I love you, too.”

Dedue did not expect a waterfall to pour forth from his eyes today, yet that is what ends up happening. He has never been able to speak well through tears, so he lifts her into a wordless one-armed squeeze. His other arm is still occupied by his favorite vase of orchids.

“If you have a wedding, you better invite me,” she whispers into his ear. “I can help you with planning it, too. I threw a pretty great party the other day, if I do say so myself.”

Dedue puts her down and brushes the wrinkles out of the robe he and Mercedes sewed for her. “Thank you.” He puts as much gratitude as he can behind the simple phrase.

Lulu’s barking rings out from the top of the ramp. Dedue supposes she is just as eager as he is to be back on Duscur soil. “Visit when you can,” he tells Annette, and with that, he makes his way up the ramp hand-in-hand with Dimitri.

“Everyone has everything, right?” Catherine asks at the helm as Shamir pulls the ramp up behind them. “We probably won’t do this route again for a while. After this job, Shamir and I are gonna have ourselves a nice vacation in Brigid. Queen Petra says the beaches are _the_ place to be this time of year. Sun, sand, ocean…”

“And lots of tourists to make arm-wrestling bets with,” Shamir finishes.

The ship begins to sail away. Dedue watches by the railing as everyone waves goodbye. Dimitri waves back, crownless and without regalia, yet still given a king’s sendoff.

Dedue gives Annette a final wave before turning away from the crowds in Faerghus and facing west where the waters lead to Duscur. Dimitri joins his side shortly thereafter and takes hold of Dedue’s hand – the one that isn’t occupied by the vase of orchids. Together, hand in hand and side by side, they look beyond the horizon to where the cottage and the rest of their lives are waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re going home! I’m so grateful to everyone who has stuck with this story all the way to the penultimate chapter :) Get ready for lots of heart-melting goodness in the next one, which will be the last <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue all the sentimental love songs, we’re at the final chapter! 
> 
> Please note there is some slightly M-rated content towards the end of the first half before the line break.

“If I make one false move, I fear I’ll crush these flowers,” Dimitri says.

Dedue kisses his neck, spreading warmth through Dimitri’s body even as a cool breeze blows across the rolling hills. “You have almost completed it. Have faith in yourself the way I have faith in you.”

That he still has Dedue’s faith after all these years makes his heart bloom with light. He snuggles his back further against Dedue’s sturdy chest and lets his lover guide his hands as he continues to weave purple orchids into the flower crown he is making for Dedue to wear to tomorrow’s Spring Harvest Festival, an annual event that started up again during the revitalization efforts once Duscur’s food resources became more bountiful. Dimitri is already wearing the one Dedue finished making him some minutes earlier brimming with blue forget-me-nots (to match his eye color, Dedue said), yellow begonias they’ve been growing in their cottage garden, and daisies in honor of Annette.

It feels romantic to be doing all of this in a place so meaningful to them. “Do you remember when we confessed our love on these hills the last time we visited Duscur before moving here?” Dimitri asks as he laces sprigs of baby’s breath into the garland.

“I will never forget it.” Dedue’s deep voice is a comfort as it glides into him for how close his lips are to Dimitri’s ear.

Dimitri hums. He thinks back to that day and relives the floating feeling that infused his heart, mind, and body when they both confessed their love for the first time. So much yet so little changed after that. They had already been so close, and even though their declarations of love felt monumental to both of them at the time, the transition into love was an almost seamless process. And here they are, back at the very same rolling hills, now as residents of Duscur settled into their new home at the cottage by the river.

“I’ll never forget the way it felt to hear that you loved me, and how good it felt to say that I loved you,” Dimitri tells him.

“I will forever remember the way you looked after our lips met,” Dedue adds.

Dimitri can feel the vibration of Dedue’s words with his back pressed to his chest. His cheeks burn at the thought. “Which time? We shared many kisses on this hill that day.”

Dedue seems to take a moment to go through the pages of his mental scrapbook one by one before he replies with “All of them.”

Dimitri would give the same answer. “I cherished the look on your face as well, but I can’t quite picture it,” he says, feeling a little playful. “I need a reminder.” He turns his head and tilts it up, letting Dedue close the rest of the gap, and kisses him soft and sweet. They may have kissed many more times since that day on the hill, but Dimitri will never grow tired of having Dedue’s lips on his, of feeling the scar that runs down the edge of his lips when his mouth opens.

When they part, he watches Dedue’s eyelids flutter and his chest expand with air. Dedue always takes a reflexive breath after they kiss, like he is breathing in their love as oxygen.

“Yes, that jogs my memory well enough,” Dimitri says as he feels a grin etch itself onto his face.

Dedue wraps his arms around Dimitri’s waist, and oh, how Dimitri loves being held in them. “A great deal happened on that particular trip to Duscur,” he remarks.

The Celebration of Duscur, the cottage, the tiny bed, love confessions, dancing, Dayna and Nell’s encouragement, the dog and the cats (who decided to make their permanent home where Dedue and Dimitri made theirs) – their last visit certainly was a whirlwind.

“I am glad for it,” Dimitri responds, running his fingers through Dedue’s long hair and kissing the ends of the strands. “I am glad we can still make new and wonderful memories here together. I will cherish every moment I am by your side like this.”

After too many agonizing years apart, Dimitri will never take for granted spending time with the one he holds so dear. That is what he is thinking when he turns his attention back to the garland in his lap and discreetly ties a special surprise in between the flowers as a final touch. He is about to present it to Dedue when Lulu bounds over with a branch in her mouth. Since enjoying her fair share of the picnic they brought with them, she has spent the day running up and down the hills while they’ve been making their hair wreaths.

“Having fun, Lulu?” Dimitri asks. “Did you bring that to play fetch?”

The closer he looks, however, the more he realizes it is not a branch she has in her mouth. It is some sort of long wooden cylinder with handsome patterns carved into it. Intricately tied to it is a small wooden box with matching designs.

“Oh Lulu, I hope you didn’t steal this from someone,” he says, looking all around him but finding no other people around. “Bring it here, please.”

Lulu trots over and drops the items in front of him. Dedue pats her head, and then she abandons them to chase butterflies.

“Perhaps you should open it to see what contents lie within,” Dedue suggests.

Dimitri sets aside the flower crown he has completed (careful to face the surprise addition away from Dedue’s line of sight) and surveys the cylindrical container and box for clues that might reveal to whom they belong. The cylinder has a lid on it, and the sound it produces when he shakes it indicates it has something inside. “I wouldn’t want to open something that belongs to someone else,” Dimitri says. “It’s strange, though. We’ve been here for hours and I’ve yet to see another person around this area.”

Dedue removes his arms from Dimitri’s waist and cups his hands under his. The touch is so tender that Dimitri could melt right into it. “I can assure you it is not a lost item,” Dedue says. He coils his fingers around Dimitri’s and curls them over the cylinder. “It is yours if you will have it.”

Dimitri is left puzzled when Dedue takes his hands away, trying to understand what these items could be and why Dedue seems to know what their contents are.

“If I will have it?” Curious, he removes the lid and tips the cylinder over until a rolled up piece of parchment falls into his hands. He carefully unfurls it, and his heart swells when it turns out to be a letter-sized painted portrait of the two of them.

“Oh, Dedue.”

“I commissioned a local artist,” Dedue explains. “They captured our likenesses quite well.”

Dimitri turns and hugs him, placing a kiss on his cheek. This is the first portrait he has seen of them together. “It’s beautiful. We can frame it and hang it on the wall back home. Thank you for such a lovely gift.”

He takes a closer look and admires the details. The two of them on the parchment are smiling softly, hands joined together. Intriguingly, they were both painted wearing flower crowns much like they are today.

Even more intriguingly, they were both painted wearing wedding rings.

“Open the box next.”

Dimitri can’t help but wonder about the depiction of the wedding rings as he slowly rolls the parchment up and places it back in the container. He is so lost in his own thoughts that he hardly registers that he is opening up the box until he comes back to himself and finds inside a small plush pillow with a gold ring atop it.

Unintentionally, he springs up off of the picnic blanket in disbelief, utterly perplexed by the ring his eye is locked onto. An invisible force clenches his heart. It can’t be. “What –”

He turns to Dedue for answers, but the sight before him almost knocks him backwards and sends his heart beating into even more of a frenzy. Dedue is on one knee looking up at him with absolute love in his eyes.

A million realizations dawn on him at once. Time seems to slow. Frozen in place and with the box in his hand, he stares at Dedue, unable to do anything else.

“Long ago, I got down on my knee like this to devote myself to you in vassalage,” Dedue says, calm and even. “I am down on my knee once more, but this time, it is to devote myself to you as an equal in love.” He pries the box out of Dimitri’s unmoving hand and holds it up with the ring glinting in the sunlight. “Will you marry me, Dimitri?”

Dimitri tries desperately to release the words clawing at his throat. _Yes. YES._ But a dam within his chest breaks open and leaves him sobbing. All he can do is fall on his knees in front of Dedue, put his hands on his shoulders, press their foreheads together, and nod yes in hopes that will convey his answer as his tears flow.

Dedue sets the box down and puts his arms around Dimitri, holding him close and letting his feelings pour out.

Dimitri is not sure this flow of emotions will ever stop. To have confirmation that Dedue actually _wants_ to be married to him is astounding. He has held so much contempt for himself at various points in his life, from being at war with his mind to feeling like he was a burden to everyone around him. Yet Dedue still loves him.

He takes some time to collect himself (or at least make an attempt). He has to pull himself together. There is something important he needs to do.

“The flo…” He hiccups. “The flower crown.”

His one good eye is too wet to see Dedue’s expression, but he can feel his head shift towards the garland on the picnic blanket.

“…Yes, you did an excellent job crafting it,” Dedue says with a hint of confusion at the sudden change of topic. “I look forward to wearing it tomorrow.”

“No, what I mean is –” A fresh wave of tears interrupts Dimitri’s speaking. “It has…it has…” He releases Dedue’s shoulders, grabs the flower garland, and holds it out.

Dedue studies it. Dimitri can tell when his eyes land on the surprise item he entwined between two orchids – they grow large as his mouth falls open.

“…Is that a ring?” he asks just above a whisper.

Dimitri nods. Go figure he and Dedue would ask for each other’s hand in marriage on the exact same day at the exact same time. He had planned an entire speech to go with his proposal but knows he will not be able to get through it right now, so he’ll save the long version for the wedding vows. “Dedue,” he begins, swallowing back more tears that threaten to burst force. “I will cherish you in all the ways you deserve to be cherished, with all my heart, for as long as I shall live, and even far beyond what this mortal world will allow. Will you…will you marry me?”

Dedue accepts the flower crown and slowly unties the ring from it. He places the garland down beside him and holds the ring in both hands with wonder in his eyes like it is the most precious item in the world. “You wish for me to marry you?” he asks, voice cracking.

“ _You_ wish for _me_ to marry you?” Dimitri retorts.

Dedue laughs through the tears that begin forming in his eyes. “I do.”

That ‘I do’ burrows itself right in the center of Dimitri’s heart.

Now it’s Dedue’s turn to be rendered speechless through sobbing. He collapses into a cross-legged sitting position and pulls Dimitri into his lap, hugging him tightly while he trembles with tears.

Dimitri leans into the embrace. These are not sad tears. They are happy tears, and Dimitri can hardly believe someone is this joyful over the prospect of marrying him. It makes him well up with emotion all over again.

“I love you, Dedue,” he says just to emphasize what is already known. Dedue deserves to hear it often.

At some point, their tears stop, and they stay silent in each other’s arms for a while longer. Then, Dedue reaches over, takes the ring he proposed with out of its box, and holds it in front of Dimitri.

“May I?”

Dimitri nods. Dedue gently slips the gold band onto his finger – a perfect fit. Dimitri has never been one for jewelry, but this is a piece he will treasure forever. He doesn’t want to ever take it off. And then something occurs to him the longer he admires the handiwork.

“Dedue, did you craft this ring?”

Dedue runs a thumb across the gold band. “I asked to borrow space in a smithy. The people working there did not bother inquiring into what I wanted to make – they showed me to a table and handed me an instruction manual for rings before I ever made clear my intention.”

Dimitri smiles and circles it around his finger, wanting Dedue’s design to be etched into his skin. “I will cherish it even more now that I know it was made by your skilled hand.” He slots his fingers in between Dedue’s and gets so lost in the feeling that he forgets he still needs to do the same for his new fiancé.

“May I have the honor of putting yours on?” he asks.

Dedue gives Dimitri the other ring and holds out his hand. Dimitri first places the flower crown atop Dedue’s head to replicate the painting and then takes hold of Dedue’s hand, trying to steady his own shaky movement before putting it on.

“Is something inscribed on the inside?” Dedue asks.

Dimitri feels himself blush as he holds the ring up to Dedue’s eyes. “ _Cherished_ , so you always know. Dayna introduced me to a goldsmith and slapped her hand over her eyes when I requested that he engrave the word on it. She claims we’re too love-struck for our own good.” He wiggles the ring onto Dedue’s finger and kisses it, moving his lips down Dedue’s palm and then placing Dedue’s hand on his cheek, feeling the cool metal on his skin. “I am inclined to agree with her.”

Soon, the raw emotion from the shock of being proposed to starts to ebb as it gets replaced by the intensity of love he has for the man he is going to marry and the excitement of the future they will share together. Dimitri uses the arms he has around Dedue’s neck to lift himself up and caress the back of Dedue’s head as he joins their lips and kisses him with all the love pulsating from his heart to the rest of his body. Dedue responds with equal fervor, opening his mouth and readjusting his hold on Dimitri so he can deepen their kisses.

Dimitri’s head tilts back, so pliant in Dedue’s embrace that he feels like their bodies are one. He drags his ring-adorned hand down to Dedue’s chest and over his heart.

“Let us celebrate our love here and now on these rolling hills where we first let our hearts be known,” he says as the idea pops into his head. “Let us make love on this picnic blanket wearing our rings and flower garlands.”

Dedue’s breath hitches. “Dimitri…” He lightly touches the wreath on Dimitri’s head. “The flower crowns would get crushed.”

That’s a valid point, so Dimitri carefully (albeit a little impatiently) takes his crown off and then Dedue’s. He grabs two spare purple-spotted orchids that didn’t end up getting used and puts one behind Dedue’s ear and one behind his own. “What do you say to wearing these instead?”

Dedue’s eyes dart around them before they fall back on Dimitri’s face. “I want this,” he says in a heavy voice, “but I do not know if we are alone here.”

Dimitri cups his cheek to reassure him. “Relax, my cherished. It is just you and I occupying these hills today. Lulu is off running around on her own. The gods of Duscur above will be the only ones to witness our love.”

Dedue’s eyes are already lidded with desire. He tilts Dimitri’s chin up and presses one soft kiss to his lips before lifting him off his lap and gently laying him down on the blanket. “Very well.” He bends down and whispers into Dimitri’s ear, “My betrothed.”

Dimitri shudders, the word winding itself into his heart. Their bond has deepened so much since they met. From terrified children holding onto each other while fire and death engulfed them to lord and vassal to classmates to soldiers to king and guard to lovers (and found family at every interval) – now soon-to-be husbands.

“I will never stop loving you,” Dimitri says with passionate honesty, opening his legs so Dedue can position himself between them. “You may grow tired of my love, but it will never stop flowing for you.”

Dedue leans down, undoes the top clasp on Dimitri’s high-necked shirt, and kisses the fluttering pulse between his collarbones. “I could never grow tired of something that grants me strength.”

That sends a fresh wave of desire rushing through Dimitri. He hums with affection as he unbuckles Dedue’s belt, trying his hardest not to rip any clothing in his haste. “Then use that strength to make me shout your name so loudly in pleasure it echoes over every hill and through every valley. Let the gods high above hear how true our love is.”

Dedue obliges. Making love on the same hill where they first revealed their innermost feelings after years of keeping them concealed, the same hill where they proposed marriage to one another, fills Dimitri with that wonderful floating feeling all over again. The cool spring breeze from the nearby sea drifts across his bare body kept warm by the sun-heated blanket beneath him and the love of his betrothed above him. With Dedue’s hand cradling his head, he can feel the gold ring graze his scalp every time his loved one tenderly moves into him. He melts into the sensation, a reminder they will soon be wed, and cries Dedue’s name up into the clouds and across the sea when his pleasure reaches its peak.

Once they are both sated from celebrating their betrothal, Dimitri lets his limbs fall heavy to his sides on the blanket. He turns his head languidly towards Dedue beside him and does his best to convey in his gaze all the love he has in his heart. Dedue does the same, teal eyes shining in the sun. Dimitri takes his hand in his and again presses his lips to the ring.

“I am eager to give you the wedding of your dreams,” he says, slowly regaining his voice. “You must tell me what that entails. I will do my best to make it a reality.”

Dedue shifts to his side and readjusts the orchid tucked behind Dimitri’s ear. He looks so magnificent after lovemaking, even more so with the sun illuminating his broad shoulders glistening in contentment. “There is only one thing I truly desire to have on my wedding day.”

“And that is…?” No request is too outlandish. Dimitri would gladly give him anything he asked for, anything at all.

Dedue snakes his arm around Dimitri’s waist and pulls him close. “You by my side.”

Dimitri counts himself a lucky man to be on the receiving end of such romance and affection. He caresses his fiancé’s cheek, warm and shimmering in the afterglow.

“There is nowhere else I’d rather be.”

* * *

The wedding is held at their cottage in the balmy summer weather of the newly welcomed Garland Moon.

Dedue had expressed his preference for a small and understated ceremony, but those plans had gone out the window when word of their engagement began spreading. All of Duscur had shown up at their doorstep requesting to be involved in the wedding planning. Dedue was moved by the amount of support enthusiastically given to him by his friends, his found family, and strangers and acquaintances he barely knew, but he was also a little overwhelmed seeing this wedding take on a life of its own as it grew in scope with more and more people wanting to help out.

No one was more overwhelmed than Dimitri. The man had made himself sick in desperation trying to make everything perfect for Dedue. He had several episodes of panic leading up to the event, worrying he wasn’t doing a good enough job with preparations and fearing that he would disappoint everyone, Dedue especially. Dedue had done his best to assuage Dimitri’s panic and guilt, reminding him the only thing he really needed to have at this wedding was Dimitri by his side. That seemed to soothe him a bit.

Thankfully, Nell takes the reigns on the day of and points everyone in the direction they need to be in. Ashe and his restaurant team assemble their catering alongside several chefs from Duscur and the vendor from Duscur’s Marketplace who makes Dedue’s favorite fisherman’s bounty stew. In addition to that, many, many guests arrive with their own homemade dishes in honor of the newlyweds. Archbishop Byleth is there to serve tea yet again. Catherine and Shamir haul around the tables and chairs for the feast (and luckily don’t get into a fight with anyone in the process, though they do take the opportunity to show off their muscles). Mercedes helps the textile designers from Duscur dress the guests’ chairs in the cushions they sewed. Annette and a band of local musicians warm up to ready themselves for the musical performances planned throughout the day. And Dimitri keeps an important promise to two important girls – Molly and Dania, with help from Dania’s florist grandfather, provide all of the flower arrangements just like he told them they could long before he ever proposed. Orchids feature prominently, especially on the iron arch Dedue forged with the help of Duscur’s blacksmiths. The same artisan who made the infamous gold-flecked blue vase supplies pottery for all of the arrangements.

The very same gold-flecked blue vase is displayed on a column beneath the arch the two will be wedded under. It has been a year since they first potted the orchids in the vase, yet Dedue has taken expert care of them, and the blooms are just as vibrant as they were when they first came into his possession.

When he finishes dressing, Dedue watches the hustle and bustle of the final preparations from behind the cottage. He finds that his eyes keep wandering back to the flower-embellished arch under which he and Dimitri will soon be married. It is placed, by his direction, in front of the willow tree in their backyard where he and Dimitri often sit. After several rounds of practice, he was able to carve his family’s sigil into it like they used to do with their ironwork projects.

His attention goes from the arch to Dayna approaching him with folded fabric in her hands. He assumes it is the marriage scarf she said she would procure for the ceremony. At traditional Duscur weddings, the officiant wraps a scarf, usually passed down from generation to generation, around the couple’s shoulders to signify their union. From what Dedue can see from the way it’s folded, the one in Dayna’s hands is cream-colored with orange patterns at the ends and teal fringe.

He asks if it is indeed the marriage scarf they’ll be using, but Dayna doesn’t immediately answer. She looks down at the fabric with a solemn expression.

“It belongs to you.”

It is customary for people to keep the marriage scarf they purchase or are gifted, so if they are going by tradition, it indeed will belong to him and Dimitri after they use it today. The somber tone Dayna uses to suggest that seems out of place.

“I appreciate your generosity in finding a new scarf for us,” Dedue replies. “I hope to pass it down to the next generation someday.”

He notices how rigid Dayna’s arms are, like she is nervous to be holding it. “It is not new,” she responds. “It’s a family heirloom – _your_ family’s heirloom, though I do not know how many generations back. I was able to salvage it from the fires, but it’s frayed in some places.”

Dedue analyzes what she is saying, but it doesn’t add up. “The Molinaro residence burned to the ground. There was nothing left. How were able to recover this?”

She looks off to the side. “It wasn’t at your house that day. Ayla had given it to me a long time ago. She told me to keep it as a symbol of her promise that it would be wrapped around our own shoulders one day.” She transfers it into one hand and pats it lightly with her other. “She won’t be able to use it, but her little brother will.” Without meeting his eyes, she holds it out with both hands. “I’ve held on to it for too long. It’s time it goes back to its rightful family.”

Dedue’s arms are out before he even realizes it. There is little material evidence left of his family, so to know that something so significant to the Molinaros survived is astonishing. He carefully accepts the scarf and gently unfolds it to see it in its entirety, vaguely recognizing the patterns and remembering that it was stowed in the closet where his family kept their linens and sewing projects. It’s a handsome scarf, and the frays Dayna spoke of are minor. It is hard to believe it held up so well over the years and even after the Tragedy. He holds it close to his heart and takes a breath, though the scent of his former family home is long gone. He folds it with care and hands it back to Dayna.

“It is as much yours as it is mine,” he states. “Dimitri and I will be wrapped in it today, and perhaps our future children will use it if they wish to marry, but it belongs to you all the same. Ayla saw you as worthy of having it. I respect her wishes.” He puts a hand on her shoulder. “You are family, Dayna.”

Dayna’s eyes glint with tears he knows she will refuse to shed in front of him. “I will keep it safe,” she says with an even voice. “I am glad a Molinaro will finally be able to wear it.”

“I am grateful you have kept it all these years,” Dedue replies.

Dayna lets out a sharp, pronounced sigh and rolls her shoulders back. “All right, that’s enough sentimentality for now. I know you two are going to get majorly sappy during your vows, so let’s not get too emotional before then.”

Dedue smiles and watches her walk off towards the arch and place the scarf around the vase of orchids on the display column. He heads back inside to see how Dimitri is coming along, but ends up catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror next to the painted portrait of them framed on the wall and is almost startled. Gone is the Academy boy who used to carry all of his insecurities in the hunch of his shoulders. He stands tall and broad now adorned in a Duscur wedding vest with his long hair braided and flowing over one shoulder, gold earring shimmering on one ear. Clothiers and tailors and hairstylists had been fussing over him all morning, but the reality is now starting to set in that he is in a groom’s outfit, it is his wedding day, he is holding the event at his home in Duscur, and he is marrying the love of his life.

“Dedue?”

His emotions crescendo when he turns around at the sound of his soon-to-be husband’s voice and sees clothiers putting the finishing touches on his wedding attire.

“You look so handsome…” Dimitri says in a soft voice.

He is one to talk. Dimitri may be dressed more simply than he would be if this was a royal wedding, but he looks no less stunning in his silvery blue velvet coat with a high collar and a gold pendant of Duscur hanging from his neck. His hair is worn down as it often is, but he exudes that ethereal radiance Dedue has always known him to possess. To think that he is not only seeing Dimitri dressed for a wedding but for _their_ wedding does a number on his heart.

“Oh,” Dimitri says, attention going to an accessory pinned on Dedue’s vest. “Is this the same lion brooch you wore to the Celebration?”

Dedue nods, too awestruck to speak over the prospect of marrying the man before him. “You look…” he begins, but the rest of the words disappear.

Once, picturing marriage to the man he loved in secret for so long was nothing more than a faraway dream, one that helped to keep him going when he spent painful days and nights on the verge of death after his escape from Cornelia’s grasp. It was a selfish dream, one he was certain would never come to fruition. Yet here Dimitri stands before him, radiant and looking at Dedue with so much love it makes his chest ache.

“My cherished,” Dimitri says, reaching up and wiping away a stubborn tear at the corner of Dedue’s eye. “Are you all right?”

Dedue swallows and nods. “I did not think this day would ever come.”

“I admit, I too thought it was a dream too good to be true,” Dimitri replies. “I’ve had to pinch myself several times today just to make sure this is all real.” His face falls slightly. “It _is_ real, isn’t it?”

Before Dimitri can go into a panic, Dedue caresses his cheek. “I can assure you it is.” He notices the two flower crowns sitting on the dining table. Since they were wearing flower crowns on the day of their engagement, they decided it would be auspicious to replicate them for the wedding, which seemed rather fitting considering they had set it during the Garland Moon. “Let us put on the final pieces.”

Dedue places Dimitri’s garland atop his head, giving him an even greater amount of ethereal beauty. Dimitri does the same for him and takes a step back to survey his work, chewing his lip.

“I am not sure I can wait until the ceremony to kiss you,” he says a little sheepishly. “Would it be considered bad luck to do so beforehand?”

Dedue puts his hands on Dimitri’s shoulders and glides them down the velvet sleeves, taking hold of his elbows. “I am not a superstitious man.” He steps in closer and indulges them in a soft kiss as pure as the flowers in their wreaths.

“ _Eh-hem_.” Dayna loudly clears her throat at the cottage’s front door. “The preparations are complete, so save all that for the ceremony. You two ready to get married?”

Dedue tries to maintain his composure, but giddiness from the anticipation grows inside him. “Yes, I have been ready for at least a decade.”

Dimitri laughs, the sound of it a panacea for Dedue’s soul, and bumps their shoulders together.

By the time they line up outside the cottage for the wedding procession, every seat is filled leaving standing room only at the back. So much for a small and understated ceremony. As daunting as it is to have so many pairs of eyes on him, Dedue is deeply moved by how many people have gathered to show support and celebrate an occasion he thought would never be made possible.

The band starts to play a romantic melody, Molly and Dania’s cue to be the first to walk down the aisle and spread colorful petals onto the path leading up to the arch. They made the grooms’ initial confessions of love possible, so it was only right to include them in the ceremony as flower girls. Dayna is the next one down once Molly and Dania take their seats, positioning herself under the arch holding Duscur’s marriage registry. Annette follows, serving as the Honorable Witness, and stands off to one side. Then comes Nell holding a glass bottle filled with liquid she will use for the Elder’s Blessing. The last one out before the grooms is Lulu with a tiny pillow holding the rings fastened to her back (Annette’s idea). She seems to revel in the attention as she prances down the aisle and wags her tail excitedly when she takes her place next to Annette as rehearsed.

Lastly, it’s the grooms’ turn.

There was a time Dimitri extended his hand to Dedue and pulled him out of despair, and there was a time Dedue reached out his hand and lifted Dimitri away from certain death. Now, they both offer their hands to each other and clasp them together as they walk down the aisle side by side towards the arch and a happier and more peaceful future. The distance may be short, but the walk stretches on like a dream – Dedue sees people smiling at him and dabbing tears in their eyes, he hears the music grow louder, and, most importantly, he feels Dimitri’s hand clutching his. They face each other when they eventually reach the arch. Looking into Dimitri’s happy expression, Dedue could not be more ready to get married.

Dayna is only partway through her welcoming remarks when the cats Ginger and Chamomile, not wanting to miss out on the festivities, decide to lay themselves on the ground right next to Dedue and Dimitri. Everyone has a laugh, and the two grooms agree to let them stay where they are. In fact, it’s almost perfect that they decided to join them. This way, Dedue realizes, he has his whole family gathered around the same arch.

Dayna does a flawless job officiating the ceremony. Her strong, even voice no doubt reaches all the way into the throngs of people standing far in the back. Dedue is honored to have such a meaningful person in his life take time out of leading an entire nation to lead his wedding. He notices how she blinks back tears when the time comes to wrap him and Dimitri in the marriage scarf. When she announces to everyone gathered that it belonged to Dedue’s sister and his mother before that, Dimitri looks at him in surprise that turns into reverence, then closes his eye and tilts his head slightly so his cheek presses up against the fabric.

Dedue leans his head onto the scarf as well and closes his eyes. _Ayla,_ he thinks. _Thank you for being with us today. I would not be here getting married if it was not for the fortitude I was able to develop from watching you. Whenever I struggled to go on living, I thought of you and your resolve. I found your courage within when I finally told the man before me that I loved him. Thank you for letting us wear your scarf to symbolize our union. I will return it to Dayna when the ceremony is over so she may have a symbol of your eternal love._

Nell steps forward for the Elder’s Blessing. “I will anoint their forehands in sage oil to ward off bad luck and evil spirits from threatening their relationship,” she states to the audience. “Seeing as how it’s _these_ two, I’m giving them an extra dose.” She tips the bottle and lets a few drops of liquid fall into her hand. “You’re gonna have to bend down for this part. Just because I can’t reach you tall giants doesn’t mean evil spirits can’t.”

They both crouch down and let her spread the oil across their foreheads. It reminds Dedue of the times Nell would smooth oils over his temples when he was recovering in her house. Without her healing expertise, this wedding never would have taken place. He is grateful for the continued presence she has in his life.

“And now they will recite their vows,” Dayna announces.

Dedue quietly steels himself, apprehensive about his ability to make it through Dimitri’s vows without coming apart.

“Dedue,” Dimitri begins.

The utterance of his name alone sends his heart into a spiral, but the soft and loving smile Dimitri wears makes it feel like a thousand flowers blooming within.

“You are the greatest man I have ever known. You have been my salvation in times I thought all hope was lost, and you have brought me back from the depths of devastation more times than I can list. I am forever grateful Dayna and Nell and the people of Duscur were able to care for you when I couldn’t. Thanks to their tireless efforts, we were reunited, and here we stand today.” Dimitri’s hands are shaking, but he tightens his hold on Dedue’s. “I promise to cherish you always. I will be by your side to give you all the love in my heart.” His voice is shaking now, too. “A new life has been granted to us in this cottage. We can live here and grow old together.” His voice completely breaks at the end of that sentence, but he takes a breath and keeps going. “Now and forever, I vow to cherish everything that you are, your strength and your compassion and your gentleness and all of the wonderful things that make up the man I love. I will care for you every day with all of the love you deserve, and I will do whatever I can to bring you happiness and warmth.” Softly, “My heart is yours forever. I love you, Dedue.”

To have the love of the man he pined for clandestinely showered upon him in such a way is extraordinary.

“Dedue, your vows, please,” Dayna says. She leans between them and adds in a whisper, “Not sure it’s possible to get any more saccharine than that, but I guess we’ll find out.” She winks affectionately.

Dedue is not one for long, verbose statements, and he is not one for large public displays of love. He prefers to tell Dimitri his feelings in private. So for now, he will keep it short.

“Dimitri.”

Dedue looks over the shoulder of an already sniffling Dimitri and sees Annette wearing a heartwarming smile and nodding in encouragement. He ran his vows by her earlier, and she said they were perfect. He moves his attention back to Dimitri and, like she advised, pretends he is the only one hearing his words.

“I have called you Your Highness. I have called you my friend. To call you my husband and to call this cottage our home” – he gets the words out as fast as he can knowing the tears are working themselves free already – “are joys I did not think I would ever know.”

Dimitri sheds a few quiet tears, as does Dedue. This seems to trouble Lulu, who goes from groom to groom barking to ensure they’re okay. That gets a laugh from the guests and dissolves some of the heaviness in the air.

“And now for the exchanging of rings,” Dayna proclaims.

Annette unfastens the pillow from Lulu’s back and unties the rings it is holding, handing one each to Dimitri and Dedue with a big smile on her face just in time for them to get their emotions back in check.

After they both say “I do,” Dedue slides the ring onto Dimitri’s finger, which takes patience as his hands are still trembling. Dimitri visibly holds his breath in when he does the same for Dedue as if it is a great challenge to keep his hands steady enough, and then finally breathes out once the ring is securely on his finger.

Dayna then passes the book in her hands along with an inked quill to Annette. “Honorable Witness, I ask you to sign your name on their marriage registry to confirm these proceedings.” Under her breath, she adds, “Not that we really need any confirmation with these two. We’ve all been witnesses of their ridiculously overflowing love for ages.”

Annette signs it with bravado.

Dayna takes the book back and looks from groom to groom with fondness. “Under the eyes of the gods, by the power vested in me as Leader of Duscur, I now pronounce you happily married.”

Dimitri wastes no time pulling Dedue in for a kiss. All of the guests cheer. It is surreal. After all this time, they are married.

The reception goes by in a blur. Annette joins the band to sing a song for their first dance (as a married couple, at least). Everyone partakes in the feast, and even Ginger and Cam get their own bowls of fisherman’s bounty stew. Guests approach the newlyweds to wish them luck and happiness. All of the kids play fetch with Lulu. The Archbishop serves countless rounds of tea. The entire day is filled with revelry, and the long stretches of time filled with anguish seem far behind them.

The festivities draw to a close before sundown so no one has to find their way back home in the dark. Dedue and Dimitri thank the guests for attending and everyone who helped them organize the wedding. They assist with packing up the tables and chairs and all of the items except the arch Dedue made, which they will move to their garden as a permanent fixture.

They gather the wedding party to give them a special thanks for being instrumental parts of the big day and gift them with arrangements of flowers grown in their garden and jars of honey from their venture into beekeeping. Dedue hands Dayna the marriage scarf for her to keep and tells her and Nell they will have them over for breakfast soon. He and Dimitri say another heartfelt goodbye to Annette, reiterating their promise to stay in touch through letters.

When all the guests have left and the newlyweds are finally alone, Dedue realizes how exhausted he is. He and Dimitri change out of their wedding clothes (with Dedue choosing to dress into that tunic Dimitri embroidered for him long ago) and sit together under the willow tree by the river to decompress. Lulu and the cats nap in the garden, seemingly tired from the excitement of the day as well.

They sit in silence for some time until Dimitri looks at him with a soft eye and says, “Thank you for loving me.”

Dedue doesn’t believe thanks are necessary. “Loving you came naturally,” he says.

Dimitri rests his head on Dedue’s shoulders as they watch the sunset over the distant mountains. It paints the sky in brilliant pink and orange tones, like the gods are telling them everything will be okay. No matter what happens, they will have each other and the gods’ protection.

 _We will protect each other as well_ , Dedue tells them silently as he looks up into the clouds. _I will always protect the ones I love._

He kisses the top of Dimitri’s head. They both still smell like sage from Nell’s blessing. He hopes it will indeed ward off any evil and unrest – they have had enough suffering, and it is time for their lives to be filled with peace.

Dimitri burrows his head further into the crook of Dedue’s neck and shoulder. “Remember how worried we were that our ideal futures were divergent and would never align?” he asks. “We have reached those futures, and we are still together. Everything we worked towards fell into place.”

Dedue takes hold of his hand and feels the ring against his skin. “Even the cottage.”

“Even the cottage,” Dimitri echoes. “Let us enjoy this new chapter of our lives together.” He squeezes his hand. “Husband.”

The word sends a shiver down Dedue’s spine. It sounds so lovely, and he wonders if he will ever get used to hearing it. Thirty years into the future, he will probably _still_ be in awe when it reaches his ears.

He twirls the ring around Dimitri’s finger. “We are married.” He has to say it out loud to convince himself it is true.

“Yes, we are,” Dimitri verifies. “Though according to the observations of others, we have been married for many years in all but title.”

They have had so many titles in their lives – prince, king, vassal, royal guard – but husband is Dedue’s favorite one so far. He smiles thinking how they could attach yet another label onto that one in the future. “Perhaps one day we can add ‘parent’ to that title,” he suggests.

“And we can build more rooms onto this cottage as our family grows,” Dimitri adds, running his other hand over Dedue’s arm. “Oh, how I would love to adopt children with you and give them a loving home together.”

“This cottage will be a haven for all who enter it.” He looks over at Lulu, Ginger, and Cam taking a nap under the sunflowers. “Animals included.”

Dimitri hums contentedly. “I am glad we have been able to turn our home into such a warm space.”

They certainly have fixed it up since moving there. They mended the crumbling stone walls, fortified the thatched roof, built a new bedframe to replace the one they broke, and planted fruit trees that will hopefully start blooming in the next few years, among many other renovations.

“What has been your favorite addition to it?” Dedue asks out of curiosity.

“The winter blanket you ever-so-patiently taught me to sew,” Dimitri answers. “I can hardly wait for the next winter to arrive so we may snuggle under it again.” He shifts his head and gently kisses Dedue’s jaw. “And yours? I am guessing the garden. You’ve done such a lovely job establishing it.”

Dimitri is correct that the garden is _one_ of his favorite parts of the cottage, but there is another that comes to mind first.

“Wait,” Dimitri interjects. “I’m changing my response. Is it perhaps the blue vase with the orchids we keep on the dining table?”

Dedue nods. His husband knows him well. “That it is.”

Dimitri presses a kiss to Dedue’s shoulder. “I am glad we could display it during the wedding. It will always represent an important day.”

It will always represent an improbable love coming true.

“You are still by my side after everything we have been through,” Dedue states, yet another thing he must say out loud to convince himself it is true.

Dimitri lifts his head off Dedue’s shoulder and looks at him with an honest eye. “By your side is where my home is. And that is where I promise to make you feel loved every day.”

Dimitri has made several promises to Dedue since they met. He kept every single one, though Dedue never doubted he would. He knows Dimitri will keep this new promise, too. And Dedue will keep the same promise in return.

They have a life in Duscur, they have each other, and they have a warm and peaceful future ahead of them. All of their hopes have become their reality, and their hearts will be forever full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much to everyone who read this. I’ve never written something this long, but the words just kept pouring forth when writing about the love these two share. I really appreciate all of the kind words left in comments as this went on, and I hope this story could bring you some happiness along the way :)


End file.
